Naruto Namikaze: La Bestia Oscura de Konoha
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: (AU) Toda acción tiene una consecuencia. Un incidente marcó las vidas de los aldeanos de Konoha, uno casi peor que el ataque del Zorro. Sin saberlo, esa noche despertaron algo diferente. Liberaron a la bestia y ahora ella esta suelta y buscando su lugar en el mundo. ¿Cómo eso afectara la historia que conocemos? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.
1. Entrando en escena

"**Naruto Namikaze: La Bestia Oscura de Konoha"**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: "Naruto Namikaze entra en escena: Un inicio algo turbulento."**

**(…)**

**Konoha, La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Era el inicio de un nuevo día en la Aldea. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Este estaba claro y despejado; sin ninguna nube a la vista. Habiendo que los rayos del sol estuvieran particularmente resplandecientes. La temperatura era agradable también. Era un día optimo en todos los sentidos. Todos los habitantes de la Aldea se estaban preparando para poder comenzar a hacer sus tareas cotidianas y poder tener una buena jornada.

Era un día completamente corriente para todos.

Lo mismo se podía ver en la oficina del Hokage donde el Líder en cuestión estaba en su escritorio inmerso en su trabajo, leyendo reportes, autorizando cosas, viendo cual iban a ser las misiones y demás actividades del día. La reunión mensual del Consejo acababa de finalizar, donde las dediciones y decretos sobre los temas de importancia de la Aldea habían sido decididos. Al menos hasta el siguiente encuentro o hasta que surgiera algo nuevo que mereciera la pena ser discutido.

Todo parecía normal y rutinario.

Pero sin importar lo que uno pudiera pensar, el día sí tenía algo de especial. Era el día que la nueva generación de genin iban a empezar su carrera en el mundo shinobi. Ese era uno de los temas que el Hokage y el resto de los rangos superiores había tratado cuando la reunión del Consejo había terminado. En pocas palabras, había sido una mañana bastante ocupada y ajetreada para el Hokage, a pesar de que el día apenas y había comenzado. Sin mencionar que la noche anterior no había sido una de las mejores.

Los nuevos reclutas habían sido examinados con cuidado antes de haber sido repartidos en diferentes grupos, siempre intentando crear un grupo bien balanceado. Luego de esa tarea, un jounin había sido asignado como guía y líder de cada uno de esos diferentes grupos. Todo eso bajo la estricta supervisión del Hokage, todos tenían la esperanza de lograr los mejores resultados con los nuevos candidatos. Por suerte, este año muchos se habían graduado de la Academia por lo que había una gran variedad de donde elegir. Quizás demasiada, pero ese era otro asunto totalmente diferente. Un tema que, por suerte, a él ya no le tocaba resolver.

Por el momento le tocaba atender un asunto más importante y un poco más delicado. Y la razón por la cual el viejo Hokage se encontraba emocionado. Hoy, al igual que todos los otros reclutas, una de sus personas más queridas iba a comenzar una su carrera como ninja. El Hokage había hecho su misión especial encontrarle un buen equipo en el que pudiera acoplarse de forma apropiada. Si el equipo lograba ser un verdadero éxito, muchas cosas iban a ser mucho más fáciles en el futuro.

Pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que las cosas fueran mucho más complicadas y difíciles de las necesarias. El incidente de la noche anterior era toda una prueba de eso. El Hokage no sabía cómo un simple examen de graduación había terminado en una persecución de tales proporciones. Casi parecía una mala broma lo que había ocurrido. Y gracias a eso, el anciano había pasado una muy mala noche. No solamente el sino todos los que habían estado involucrados en la cacería.

Todo porque un ninja había sido demasiado codicioso para su propio bien y lo suficientemente cruel para incriminar a un estudiante con su transgresión, todo con tal de salirse con la suya. Por suerte eso no había ocurrido y el correcto culpable había sido atrapado.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera habido ningún tipo de consecuencia. Y con eso era lo que le tocaba lidiar ahora. Era algo realmente tedioso tener que limpiar el desastre hecho por otra persona. Sin embargo, hacerse cargo de ese tipo de responsabilidades era lo que significaba ser el Líder de una Aldea y el anciano tenía que aguantarse.

\- ¿El culpable ha sido propiamente encarcelado? – preguntó el Hokage al ninja que estaba enfrente suyo. - ¿Y el pergamino fue devuelto a su lugar?

Iruka Umino asintió con presteza.

-Todo está bajo control. No hemos dejado ningún cabo suelto- respondió Iruka- Yo mismo me he ocupado de todos los detalles. Le aseguro que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

El Hokage meditó sobre lo que su subordinado le estaba diciendo. Podía tomar la palabra de Iruka sin preocupaciones. El maestro se había tomado de forma muy personal lo que su compañero había hecho y se sentía muy culpable de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que su supuesto amigo estaba planeando. Por lo que él mismo se había encargado de la búsqueda y aprensión del traidor. Gracias al esfuerzo del maestro, el incidente no había llegado a mayores. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba más al anciano.

\- ¿Y el nombre de Naruto ha sido limpiado? - preguntó el Líder de manera directa- No quiero que se piense que él tuvo algo que ver con el robo.

Iruka volvió a asentir, aunque de forma un poco más incómoda esta vez.

-Los informes han sido distribuidos y nadie duda de la palabra del Líder de la Aldea y de su familia- respondió el hombre de forma resuelta- Eso debe bastar para que no quede dudas sobre el asunto.

Sin embargo, el viejo podía leer las dudas en la voz de Iruka. Pero eso no era la culpa del hombre. El maestro sabía, al igual que muchos otros, que Naruto no había tenido nada que ver con el robo del Pergamino. Sin embargo, eso no iba a cambiar la opinión que muchos ya tenían formada sobre el joven. Eso era algo con lo que todos, incluido el mencionado, iban a tener que lidiar a la larga. Lo único que podían hacer era insistir con la inocencia de Naruto y actuar como lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía tiempo.

-Eso es todo lo que podemos esperar- suspiró el Hokage internamente decepcionado por las actitudes prejuiciosas de los aldeanos.

Iban a seguir hablando del tema cuando ambos hombres escucharon un golpe proveniente de la ventana. Los dos dirigieron su vista hacia esa dirección y pudieron ver cuál había sido su origen. Ahí en el balcón estaba un hombre con su uniforma de ninja y con un curioso libro en la mano. Eso le hizo recordar al Hokage la cita que se había olvidado y el otro tema que debía que tratar con respecto a Naruto y su inicio en el mundo de los ninjas.

Su futuro líder de equipo y futuro maestro.

Kakashi Hatake.

Resignado a no tener ni un respiro el día de hoy, el Hokage le hizo a una seña a Iruka para que se retirara y una seña a Kakashi para que entrara. Cosa que ambos hombres no dudaron en cumplir. En pocos segundos, el anciano y el hombre de cabello plateado fueron los únicos ocupantes en la oficina. Kakashi no parecía apurado por iniciar la conversación, es más, parecía mucho más interesado en lo que estaba leyendo que en lo que el Líder de su Aldea tenía que decir. El anciano aprovechó esos momentos para examinar al ninja y repensar en las razones que lo habían llevado a elegirlo como el futuro líder del equipo siete.

Kakashi era uno de los ninjas más habilidosos y famosos de la Aldea y uno de los más leales. Por varias razones era el candidato perfecto para hacerse cargo de este equipo. No solo iba a poder ayudar a los integrantes de su futuro equipo a mejorar sus habilidades, sino que también tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlos a raya si algo pasaba y fuese necesario usar medidas extremas. Sin mencionar que Kakashi había sido entrenado por el Cuarto Hokage y eso era algo que no se podía ignorar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de uno de los miembros de su grupo.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que el anciano estuviese algo preocupado. No dudaba de las capacidades del ninja, pero este era un caso sumamente especial y muchas cosas dependían del éxito del equipo. Quizás el Hokage estaba pecando de precavido, pero era mejor lidiar con los problemas ahora antes de que se presentaran. Nadie lo podía juzgar por tratar este caso de forma tan cuidadosa porque lo que tenían entre manos no era normal bajo ningún estándar. Siguiendo con esa línea de pensamiento, había llamado al ninja para hablar con él (bajo pena de muerte si llegaba tarde) antes de que se fuera a reunir con sus futuros subordinados. Había muchas que discutir antes de que el Jonin comenzara la tarea. Antes de empezar, el Hokage se detuvo un momento para examinar un poco al hombre que tenía delante de él.

Sus ojos calculadores se encontraron con la cara apática de Kakashi. El hombre tenía su cara de siempre, esa tan especial que mostraba una calculada indiferencia. Esa que decía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando cuando, en realidad, estaba pendiente de cada detalle. El Hokage podía leer una velada curiosidad e intriga bajo la fachada de aburrimiento del hombre.

Lo cual era perfectamente natural.

El líder de la Aldea nunca había estado tan involucrado en el tema de la formación de los nuevos escuadrones. Y nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablar con los futuros líderes de dichos equipos. Sin mencionar que el anciano nunca había llamado a Kakashi, en particular, para discutir sus métodos de enseñanza (los cuales eran algo cuestionables.) Y siendo sinceros, el Hokage no tenía ninguna intención de decirle al hombre como tenía que hacer su trabajo. Lo único que pretendía lograr con esta reunión era que el ninja se diera cuenta de lo importante que era todo este asunto.

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos más.

\- ¿Me mandó llamar? -preguntó finalmente el hombre con el pelo plateado, pero no haciendo ningún tipo de contacto ocular con la persona que estaba hablando dandole preferencia al libro naranja que tenía abierto en sus manos.

El Tercer Hokage no lo tomó de forma personal, sabiendo como el ninja enfrente de él solía comportarse.

-Debes estar al corriente de quienes son los nuevos miembros de tu equipo- dijo el viejo sabiendo que Kakashi siempre estaba el corriente de todo- Me gustaría saber que piensas de ellos.

El ninja se encogió de hombres de forma desganada. No estaba seguro que era lo que realmente el Hokage quería de él o que era lo que quería escuchar por lo que decidío ser simple y directo.

-Solo sé lo que sus informes dicen de ellos- respondió simplemente sin dejar de leer su libro- Un prodigio, una muy buena alumna y un estudiante problemático. Supongo que tendré una opinión mejor formada una vez que hable con ellos en persona.

Sin embargo, eso no basto para apaciguar al Hokage. Necesitaba algo mucho más concreto. Supongo que lo mejor era decir las cosas de forma directa.

-Supongo que estas al tanto de lo particular que es esta situación por lo que me gustaría te comportaras de forma objetiva con ellas- le pidió el viejo con sinceridad- Nada de favoritismos.

Eso hizo que Kakashi levantara la ceja, intrigado. Por fin, dejó de leer y miró de forma directa al Hokage.

\- ¿A diferencia de usted, quiere decir? - preguntó con un toque de ironía.

No quería hacer enojar al hombre, solo quería provocar una reacción en él. Todo era para saber que tan involucrado el líder estaba realmente en este asunto.

Por desgracia para Kakashi ser el Hokage significaba tener una muy buena cara de póker y no reveló ningún tipo de emoción en particular cuando respondió.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando- respondió el anciano sin perder la calma.

\- Muy pocos dejarían al niño moverse con la libertad que usted le ha dado a Naruto- replicó el ninja sin perder la calma tampoco. Dos podían jugar ese juego. – Especialmente sabiendo lo que ese niño lleva adentro.

Ese comentario le hizo saber al Hokage todo lo que Kakashi sabía realmente sobre el caso.

No era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era muy blando con Naruto y que debían tenerlo bajo un control mas estricto. Pero el anciano quería darle al niño una infancia tan normal como fuera posible y no les había hecho mucho caso. Tal vez si el Hokage les hubiera dado un poco de credito muchas cosas serían distintas ahora. Había sido muy ingenuo en muchos sentidos. Y Naruto había terminado pagando el precio. Por lo cual lo uníco que le quedaba era resolver las cosas como mejor podía y demostrar que el muchacho tenía todo su apoyo.

-Creí que el Consejo había decidido mantener la identidad de Naruto un secreto para proteger el legado del Cuarto- siguío diciendo Kakashi de forma distraida, tanteando las aguas. Aún estaba enojado con los ancianos que hubieran ocultado ese tipo de informacion.

En cierta forma, estaba agradecido que el Hokage develó el secreto hacia unos años atrás.

\- Después del incidente hace un par de años, decidí que eso era lo mejor para él- le explicó con paciencia, pero con firmeza. Esa decision le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza- No fue la mejor solución lo admito, pero evitó que hubiera más eventualidades.

Kakashi aceptó la afirmación de forma distraída.

Todos los que estaban en los altos rangos tenían conocimiento sobre el incidente de hacía años atrás. Ese que involucraba a Naruto y muchos aldeanos. Luego de eso muchas cosas habían cambiado. Especialmente la forma en que el Hokage comenzó a tratar al muchacho. Si el Tercero era amigable con el rubio antes, luego de ese evento, el anciano practicante se convirtió en su abuelo adoptivo. La única razón por la cual no hubo una adopción legal o Naruto no vivía en la casa del viejo era por decisión del muchacho.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el anuncio que hizo el Líder unos días después del incidente cuando supieron que Naruto había sobrevivido. El anuncio que sacudió a la mitad de la Aldea y que, en cierta forma, cambió todo. El mismo Kakashi se vio sacudido por las noticias y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando escucho las palabras que salieron de la boca del viejo ese día.

Naruto Uzumaki, un simple huérfano, se convirtió en Naruto Namikaze el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, el héroe de la aldea.

Los efectos de ese anuncio aún se mantenían varios años después. Muchos no lo creían y seguían tratando al rubio como una escoria y un monstruo. Otros intentaron ganarse el favor del hijo del difunto Hokage para encontrarse con una sorpresa. No solo fue su apellido lo que cambió en el joven rubio luego de ese incidente. Si se le podía dar crédito a los informes que Kakashi había leído sobre el joven en cuestión. El ninja no había mentido cuando dijo que esperaba formarse una opinión propia luego de hablar con el joven. Para Kakashi, eso significaba que iba a tener que ponerse un poco más personal de lo que estaba acostumbrado si las cosas salían bien.

Pero eso era adelantarse a los hechos y si había algo que Kakashi nunca hacia era planear las cosas de antemano.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber sobre el asunto?

Ese punto era algo sobre lo que el anciano se había debatido bastante. No estaba seguro si lo mejor era contarle todo al ninja o dejar que lo descubriera por su cuenta. Pero, al final había decidido que Kakashi no iba a poder a cumplir su trabajo de manera apropiada sino tenía todos los datos desde el principio. Por lo que no tenía otra opción más que ser completamente sincero desde el principio.

El Hokage buscó en los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un rollo especial. Liberando el sello que lo mantenía cerrado se lo pasó al ninja. Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera agarrarlo el viejo le dedicó una mirada absolutamente seria.

\- Esta información es uno de los secretos mejor guardados, solo lo saben tres personas en total- le advirtió el anciano- Confió en tu absoluta discreción.

Kakashi asintió seriamente, dejando de lado su máscara de pereza por primera vez, y tomó el rollo de pergamino para luego guardarlo en su estuche atado a su pantalón.

-Lo leeré con atención antes de ir a verlos- respondió para luego meditar. - Eso me dará una verdadera escusa por llegar tres horas tarde.

El Hokage se rió ante ese comentario. Tal parecía que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Después de eso, no hubo nada más que agregar por lo que Kakashi comenzó a retirarse para hacer lo que había dicho; cuando fue detenido por una llamada del anciano.

-No olvides que lo más importante es ganarte su confianza- le recordó el hombre- Eso será una de las cosas más difíciles.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-No se preocupe, tomaré las cosas con calma y dejaré que cada uno de ellos se abra a su propio tiempo- respondió poniéndose de nuevo su máscara de indiferencia- Hasta ese momento, seré el mismo jonin perezoso de siempre.

-Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver una cosa- le pidió el anciano levantándose de su silla. - Quiero que veas donde Naruto vive.

Eso sorprendió al ninja.

\- ¿Realmente le parece necesario?

El Hokage se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero me parece importante que veas como son realmente las cosas antes de que te dejes llevar por rumores.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su departamento, preparándose para iniciar el nuevo día. Concretamente estaba mirándose al espejo. Por lo que parecía ser la milésima vez se acomodó su recientemente adquirida banda en su cabeza. Pero algo parecía que algo no encajaba. El joven ninja sentía que la bendita banda no le quedaba bien. Quizás era por la forma en la que había conseguido. O alguna otra estúpida razón que no podía encontrar. Pero lo único que sabía era que ese pedazo de tela no quedaba bien en su frente. Y lo extraño era que él no era conocido por preocuparse demasiado por su apariencia.

¡El compraba a su ropa al por mayor!

Derrotado, se sacó la bendita prenda de su frente y se miró mejor al espejo intentando encontrar que era lo que estaba mal. Pero no venía nada raro con su apariencia. Su cabello estaba más largo y más picudo de lo normal. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema y todos sus conocidos ya se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo color de cabello. Haberse convertido en moreno había dejado de ser noticia unos meses atrás.

Su ropa no tenía nada distinto de lo que normalmente usaba. Estaba usando una remera negra lisa bajo su campera negra con bloques de azul oscuro delineado con gris metálico. Lo nuevo era que le había arrancado sus mangas, dándole una apariencia de chaleco con los bordes disparejos. Sus pantalones combinaban con su campera en estilo y color. Eran flojos y muy cómodos. Y luego estaban los otros detalles de su vestimenta como sus guantes negros sin dedos que estaban envueltos en correas de cuero marrón rojizo con tachas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo. Los estuches de sus armas estaban en su lugar de siempre en su cadera y en sus piernas, listas en el caso de que las necesitara.

Lo único malo de su ropa era que tanto negro hacía que su piel se viera aún más pálida que de costumbre, resaltando las marcas de sus mejillas y las ojeras que tenía en los ojos. No por primera vez, Naruto pensó que se veía como vampiro o alguna otra criatura salida de un cuento de terror. El viejo e Iruka le decían que su apariencia casi cadavérica se debía a que se quedaba demasiado tiempo encerrado leyendo y no suficiente tiempo entrenando afuera, cuando el sol estaba brillando en vez de la luna. Pero ellos no sabían que ese no era el problema. Si, le gustaba quedarse encerrado leyendo más de lo normal y era cierto que usaba la noche para entrenar en vez del día. Sin embargo, la razón de su palidez se debía a que él no se bronceaba. Cuando pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol, su piel se ponía colorada y se pelaba. Eso sumado a los dolores de cabeza que le daba cuando hacía mucho calor, lo habia convertido en una criatura bastante nocturna.

Pero dejando de lado sus gustos en ropa y sus extraños hábitos de conducta, la banda no parecía encajar con él. Al final, el muchacho solo se le ocurrió una solución. Con cuidado, despegó el emblema metálico de la tela y lo adhirió a la parte delantera de su campera con algo de pegamento que tenía a mano. Naruto aún no estaba convencido de que se viera bien, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde y, sinceramente, la banda no merecía tanta atención. Quizás cuando volviera se le pudiera ocurrir una mejor opción. Con algo de apatía agarró la mochila que contenía los libros y pergaminos que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca y salió de su departamento por la puerta de su balcón.

Pero sin antes asegurarse que la sorpresa que había preparado para el Tercero estuviera en su lugar. Lo único era que no iba a poder ver la cara de asombro cuando el anciano viniera a invadir su vivienda sin haberle consultado antes como estaba completamente seguro de que iba a hacer tan pronto él abandonara su domicilio. Y lo peor que no se preocupaban por actuar en secreto sobre esa invasión a su privacidad. Naruto sabía que estaban afuera.

¡El viejo ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder su presencia!

Pero suponía que el Tercero tenía sus razones y debía respetarlas. Con desinterés caminó hasta el borde del balcón y se subió al borde. De ahí, dio un salto y comenzó su descenso alternando sus saltos entre las paredes de los edificios que rodeaban al suyo. En pocos segundos, llegó al suelo ileso y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue acomodarse un poco la ropa y ajustar las correas de su mochila. Estaba por dirigirse hacia la Academia cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo. Naruto dio un suspiro resignado antes de darse la vuelta porque, por supuesto, _ella_ iba a estar esperándolo para ir juntos a la reunión.

Fue estúpido esperar otra cosa de _ella_.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Sakura para llamar su atención a la par que venía corriendo hacia donde estaba- ¡Espérame, se supone que tenemos que ir juntos!

El joven ninja hizo lo que le pidieron y no se movió de su lugar mientras veía como su compañera se acercaba corriendo. En pocos minutos la muchacha estaba enfrente suyo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sakura Haruno, su fan-girl personal y su autodenominada novia. Había momentos en que le costaba creer que esas palabras eran reales.

Pero lo eran. Tan reales como la persona que estaba enfrente suyo en ese momento. Sakura era una jovencita de cabello rosado y hermosos ojos verde. Iban juntos a la Academia, pero se conocían desde mucho antes. Sakura, podría decirse, era su única amiga de la infancia a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Las circunstancias en las que se ambos se habían conocido y se habían hecho amigos habían sido bastante particulares. Eso había llevado a que ambos desarrollaran una amistad bastante singular.

Su supuesta relación de novios era otra historia.

Desde que se habían conocido, Sakura siempre había sido una parte constante de su vida. Especialmente cuando comenzaron a ser compañeros de clases. Se podría decir que se habían hecho inseparables, más que en nada en el sentido que la jovencita insistía en seguirlo y visitarlo tan seguido como era posible. Pero Naruto no podía decir que le molestaba del todo porque, por un lado, gracias a Sakura era que había pasado todos sus exámenes escritos y la jovencita era una buena cocinera y se había adaptado a sus gustos particulares. Y por el otro, era agradable tener alguien cercano a su edad con quien hablar. Si bien era cierto que Naruto era casi dos años mayor que ella, esa diferencia de edad no se comparaba con la diferencia que existía con el resto de sus amistades. El joven ninja se consideraba un imán para la gente mayor siendo que dos de sus otros amigos eran un profesor de la Academia y el Líder de la Aldea. Por lo que la presencia de Sakura era bienvenida. De esa forma tenía alguien con quien hablar de cuestiones propias de gente de su edad y demás cosas.

Su relacion amorosa era un tema distinto. El joven ninja no terminaba de entender como habían llegado a ese punto y no estaba seguro de que era un buen novio pero Sakura estaba feliz de estar con él y hasta el momento no habían tenido grandes problemas.

-Buenos días, Sakura- le dijo simplemente Naruto a su compañera una vez que ella recuperó su aliento.

La pelirrosa le dedico una brillante sonrisa que casi cegó a su compañero.

\- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte, Naruto-kun! - le respondió la chica- Hoy es un día realmente emocionante.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros sin mucha emoción. El joven aprovechó para observar a la jovencita. Había algo diferente en ella. Su largo cabello estaba trenzado en un intricado estilo como siempre, dejando un adorable flequillo que tapaba su frente. El chico sabia que habia adoptado ese estilo gracias a él. Y estaba luciendo los pin y hebillas que Naruto le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Su banda estaba atada en su cabello a estilo bandana. Eso era normal en la pelirrosa. Lo curioso era la ropa que estaba usando o mejor dicho el estilo que estaba usando.

Sakura, normalmente, no se vestía de forma tan sugestiva.

La muchacha estaba usando un vestido estilo kimono con el color y el emblema de su familia, uno que Naruto la había visto usar bastante seguido pero su novia lo había modificado para hacerlo un poco más atrevido. Ahora era más entallado y se prendía por adelante con una serie de botones que llegaban hasta un poco por debajo de sus pechos. De ahí en adelante, Sakura le había hecho un tajo en el medio del vestido. Ese tajo hacia visible la camisa de red que ella estaba usando. Naruto tenía una buena vista de su estómago plano gracias a la prenda. Le seguían unos shorts negros que parecían ser un poco más cortos y entallados de lo normal. El conjunto estaba completo por unos guantes negros y las típicas botas que todos los ninjas usaban en la Aldea.

Naruto quería preguntar que era lo que había provocado el cambio, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

-Mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo en su lugar, dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la Academia.

Sakura pronto se le unió enlazando sus brazos con los del muchacho, feliz cuando el joven no le pidió que se apartara. Eso era lo genial de ser el único miembro del club de admiradoras de Naruto. Por un lado, no tenía que compartirlo con nadie ni tener que competir por su atención. Y por el otro, Naruto era mucho más agradable y paciente con ella que Sasuke lo era con todo su mar de admiradoras.

-Estoy muy feliz de que podamos empezar nuestras carreras ninjas al mismo tiempo- dijo Sakura con aire complacido a la par que caminaban y luego siguió con voz soñadora- Aún no puedo creer que fallaras a propósito tus exámenes anteriores para que podamos estar juntos.

Ese comentario puso algo de color en las mejillas pálidas de Naruto volviendo a pensar en las razones por las cuales se sentía culpable por su bendita banda. De haberlo querido, la hubiera obtenido mucho antes.

-Ni yo tampoco- replicó algo avergonzado que le ganó una risita traviesa por parte de su novia.

La pareja caminó en silencio luego de eso. Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sakura había dicho. Porque el joven sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Era verdad que Naruto había desaprobado sus dos exámenes anteriores lo que le llevó a repetir cursos y compartir clases con Sakura. Pero las razones para hacerlo no eran tan románticas como la jovencita creía. La primera vez había fallado en serio porque no había estado debidamente preparado. Eso se debió a que no había estado prestando atención en clases, cosa que era muy común en él, ocupado con otros proyectos y para cuando llegó el momento del examen no había sabido que era lo que tenía que hacer y había reprobado de una forma algo humillante.

Ni siquiera había conocido a la pelirrosa en ese entonces.

El segundo intento sí se debió a Sakura, pero no por razones románticas sino más bien prácticas. Para ese entonces eran ya se habían conocido y hecho amigos y la joven se había puesto muy triste y agitada cuando supo que Naruto se iba a convertir en genin antes que ella. Eso sumado al hecho que ninguno de sus compañeros ni sus profesores de la clase le caían muy bien, decidió que podía esperar un poco más para comenzar su camino ninja y desaprobó su segundo examen a propósito.

De ahí que terminara repitiendo el año por tercera vez y terminara en la clase de Sakura. Luego de haberle pedido de favor al Hokage que lo pusiera en esa clase por insistencia de la chica. Por suerte, Naruto no era muy alto y era de contextura más bien delgada para su edad por lo que no destacaba mucho en una clase donde todos eran casi dos años menores que él. (Solo era unos cinco centímetros más alto que Sakura). Esa clase resultó ser un poco mejor gracias a la presencia de Iruka y Sakura, pero no por mucho. Aun había tenido que enfrentar los mismos conflictos que en sus años anteriores como compañeros ruidosos y estúpidos. Clases inútiles dadas por profesores prejuiciosos y muchas otras más.

-Espero que terminemos en el mismo equipo- dijo Sakura repentinamente. Se la notaba muy ansiosa por esa posibilidad.

Su novio, por otro lado, no estaba ni remotamente preocupado por esa eventualidad. No le gusta torturarse por cosas que aún no ocurrían. Ese no era su estilo. Además, estaba casi seguro de que lo iban a poner con Sakura ya que era la única persona con la que Naruto había entablado algún tipo de relación y sabia lo importante que era eso para el trabajo que iban a tener que hacer.

-No te preocupes por cosas que aún no ocurren- le aconsejó Naruto sin perturbarse- Es cierto que es una posibilidad, pero nos ocuparemos de eso si sucede. Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de pura incredulidad ante la aparente calma del joven. Era cierto que Naruto era una persona bastante apática que no se preocupada por las cosas antes de tiempo, pero sabiendo lo poco que toleraba todo aquello que el denominaba "_estúpido"_, y bastantes cosas entraban en esa lista; Sakura había pensado que su novio estaría un poco más preocupado por quien le tocaba de compañero.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te preocupa terminar con un imbécil como Kiba o una histérica como Ino?

El moreno rodó sus ojos ante esas palabras.

-No digo eso- replicó indignado y no pudo reprimir un pequeño escalofrió ante esa posibilidad- Y sí _eso_ sería todo un problema. Solo digo que estaremos bien pase lo que pase. Somos mucho mejores de lo que la gente piensa.

Sakura no pareció del todo convencida.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Naruto notó que eso realmente preocupaba a la chica por lo que se detuvo y se giró para mirarla directamente a sus ojos.

-Créelo- le dijo dándole una rara sonrisa sincera que unos momentos después se hizo un poco más siniestra- Después de todo, el veneno es difícil de rastrear y nadie sospecharía de nosotros.

Eso tomó tan por sorpresa a la pelirrosa que se quedó quieta en su lugar. Cuando pudo procesar lo que su novio había dicho, notó que este había vuelto a caminar y la había dejado atrás. Con prisa se apresuró a alcanzarlo y a volver a tomar su brazo.

\- ¡Eres una persona bastante mórbida Naruto-kun! - le reprimió la jovencita con un puchero en su rostro- ¡Hay veces que no si bromeas o hablas en serio!

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada seca.

-Tú sabias como era yo desde el principio, Sakura- le recordó el ninja dándole una mueca irónica- Y te recuerdo que aun así logré conquistarte, según tú.

La pelirrosa se puso colorada y no dijo nada. Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio luego de eso. Naruto estaba pensando en los libros que tenía que devolver y en cuales iba a pedir. Había uno en particular en el cual estaba sumamente interesado y que no podía esperar a leer. Esperaba que fuera de ayuda en el pequeño proyecto que estaba trabajando. Por su parte, Sakura estaba pensando en las palabras dichas por el muchacho, pensando en cómo el muchacho había conquistado su corazón.

Era cierto que su novio era un sujeto bastante particular. La pelirrosa sabia de la reputación que Naruto tenía en la Aldea. Había visto y oído a muchas personas murmuran cosas como _monstruo_, _bueno para nada_ y _completa decepción_ cuando el joven estaba en las cercanías. Había visto muchas emociones en los ojos de muchos aldeanos cuando miraban a Naruto. Estas iban desde el más absoluto miedo hasta el más grande odio. La pelirrosa no entendía de donde venia el miedo, pero si podía entender la decepción y el odio.

Desde que se supo que Naruto era el único hijo de uno de los más grandes héroes de la Aldea, muchos se habían interesado en el rubio intentando ganarse su favor por razones egoístas o intentaban encontrar algo de su padre en él. Pero todas esas personas se habían encontrado con una gran sorpresa. Naruto no era el prodigio que había sido su padre ni tenía el mismo tipo de carisma que este. El joven tenía pésimas notas en el colegio, no había demostrado ningún tipo de talento especial, no tenía problemas en ser rudo ni dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca y otras cosas más. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que él llamaba "_falsas simpatías_".

Es por eso por lo que muchos lo llamaban la decepción de su clan y se pasaban el día hablando mal de él y murmurando cosas a sus espaldas. Y no tenían problema en compararlo con Sasuke Uchiha, también un único sobreviviente de su clan y alguien que si cumplía con todas las expectativas que tenían de él. Incluso estaban dispuestos a perdonarle su mala actitud en general porque lo consideran algo natural luego de todo lo que Sasuke había tenido que vivir. Es por eso por lo que, en todos lados, Sasuke era siempre el centro de atención mientras que Naruto se perdía en las sombras.

Sin embargo, eso no era algo que molestaba al último. El mismo le había dicho varias veces que prefería tener pocos amigos o estar solo antes de que tener que aguantarse gente a su alrededor que solo lo quería cerca por su apellido o por su clan en vez de por si mismo. Que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie ni tomar ningún tipo de atajos para convertirse en un gran ninja y traer gloria de nuevo a su clan. Naruto varias veces le había dicho que él ya tenía toda la compañía que necesitaba y que si Sakura quería ser su amiga o novia solo por salir con un Namikaze que se podía ir a idolatrar al Uchiha y que a él lo dejara en paz.

Pero Sakura no se había convertido en su admiradora, amiga y novia por razones de gloria. Naruto la había ayudado en un momento bastante delicado de su vida, uno donde ella más necesitaba ayuda. Y la había continuado ayudando luego de eso, ofreciéndole su apoyo silencioso y asistiéndola cuando lo necesitaba. Gracias a Naruto había aprendido a tenerse confianza en si misma y había ganado seguridad para actuar sin importarle lo que lo demás pensaran. Es por esa razón que no había dudado en convertirse en su admiradora en la Academia para mostrarle su apoyo cuando se convirtieron en compañeros y más tarde en su novia.

Todo con tal de probar un punto y ese era que bajo toda esa apatía y mala actitud Naruto realmente era una buena persona. Y una persona sumamente atractiva. Sus ojos azules oscuros eran llamativos y misteriosos, especialmente con ese aro rojo oscuro que rodeaban sus pupilas. Su boca era capaz de producir las más hermosas sonrisas e incluso sus muecas irónicas eran seductoras. Además, sus colmillos ligeramente más largos de lo normal le deban un toque peligroso. Cosa que se acentuaban cuando uno veía las cicatrices que le recorrían su cuerpo. No eran numerosas pero lo suficientes para darle una vibra de chico malo acentuado por su gusto por los colores oscuros y su mala actitud.

Lo único que verdaderamente no le gustaba de su novio era el reciente cambio de color de su cabello. Sakura realmente adoraba las mechas rubias y las extrañaba a morir. Aun recordaba esa tarde, luego de una clase, cuando Naruto le había pedido que lo ayudara a teñirse el cabello. La pelirrosa casi tuvo un infarto cuando escuchó la idea y le rogó que no lo hiciera, pero el rubio estaba decidido. Le dijo que estaba cansado que todos le reprocharan que solo tenía el aspecto de su padre, pero no sus habilidades. Así que iba a sucumbir a su angustia adolescente e iba a cometer un acto de rebeldía estúpida.

Al principio quería teñirse de pelirrojo como su madre, pero Sakura le había dicho que no le iba a quedar muy bien. El negro fue la siguiente opción, aunque temiendo la inevitable comparación con Sasuke ambos habían experimentado con varios tipos de negro hasta que habían llegado al actual. Negro con un toque de violeta oscuro. Naruto lo llamaba negro berenjena en tono de broma. Sakura no había sido una gran fan, pero el color había ganado cariño con el tiempo. Eso no cambiaba el hecho en que esperaba que su novio dejara de lado su testarudez y volviera a su rubio.

Tal parecía que la locura seguía a Naruto a donde quiera que iba. Eso le hizo acordar un pequeño detalle que había escuchado esta mañana de la boca de sus padres durante el desayuno mientras hablaban con Rika sobre su última misión y lo bien que lo había hecho y como estaba por casarse con su prometido en unos pocos meses.

-Escuché algo interesante esta mañana- dijo casualmente la joven ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Naruto- Algo sobre el robo de un pergamino y Mizuki-sensei. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Su novio rodó los ojos, parecía que la noticia le había producido un gran malestar. Y eso significaba que estaba enterado de lo que había pasado. ¡Nada mejor que un buen chisme para empezar la mañana! Pero el aludido le cortó la diversion al instante.

-Te lo cuento durante el descanso- le respondió Naruto- No es nada importante.

Sakura pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta aunque no del todo convencida. Sin embargo, sabía que de nada servía apurar a su novio si no quería hablar de un tema. Uno siempre tenía que dejarlo moverse a su propio ritmo. Pero pensar en sus padres le hizo acordarse de otro pequeño detalle.

-Esta noche me quedo a dormir en tu casa- anunció Sakura.

Naruto ni siquiera pestañeo ante el anuncio.

\- ¿A que se debe la ocasión? - fue todo lo que preguntó.

-Rika y Kota están de visita- respondió la joven intentando sonar casual.

Naruto decidió no comentar en como su mano había apretado con más fuerza de la necesaria su brazo cuando dijo el nombre de su hermana mayor y su prometido.

-Y supongo que tus padres están sumamente felices por la visita de su querida hija mayor- comentó en forma irónica.

Sakura asintió.

-Tanto que se olvidaron de que su querida hija menor comenzaba su carrera ninja- aportó intentando no sonar demasiado herida por el hecho- Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando me fui.

-Menos mal, dudo que tu padre te hubiera dejado salir con esas pintas- dijo Naruto casi sin pensar.

Su comentario le gano un codazo de parte de Sakura. Los dos se quedaron quietos intercambiando miradas de recelo por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? - preguntó una muy enojada muchacha no entiendo que era lo que su novio le quería decir.

Y el moreno no ayudo mucho en ese sentido cuando habló.

-Tu sabes- replicó Naruto dándole una mirada elocuente y señalando su ropa- Tu no te sueles vestir así.

Eso pareció calmar a Sakura. Con cuidado camino hasta donde estaba Naruto y unió las manos de ambos en un gesto bastante deliberado ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del moreno.

-Solo pensé que si iba a ser la novia del rebelde de la clase debía vestirme como tal- explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Naruto escudriñó a Sakura de forma seria. Sus ojos alternaban entre la figura de la chica y sus manos unidas.

\- ¿Novios? ¿Eso es lo que somos? – indagó de forma sería el joven ninja- ¿No estas bromeando ni nada por el estilo?

El moreno quería estar seguro de que ella supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo entrando en una relacion con él. Más alla de sus falencias en el departamento de la interaccion social, Naruto tenía muy mala fama en la Aldea. Era cierto que los aldeanos habían dejado de tratarlo mal abiertamente cuando se enteraron de quien era su padre pero eso no signicaba que el odio hubiese desaparecido. Mucha gente lo trataban con velada hostilidad y no quería que Sakura se viera metida en eso. No quería que la jovencita se despertara un día odiandolo y hechandole la culpa de todo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de rodar sus ojos.

-Voy muy enserio, Naruto-kun -afirmó segura- Mis sentimientos son mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente soltó la mano de la chica. Sakura estaba por decir algo cuando sintió como el chico la atraía hacia si y le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para luego instarla a seguir caminando. La pelirrosa no dijo nada más, solo se acomodó mejor en el abrazo.

* * *

El Hokage y Kakashi aparecieron en el departamento de Naruto en medio de una nube de humo. Los dos habían esperado a que el ocupante se fuera para la Academia para la reunión de genin. El anciano le hizo una señal al ninja para que comenzara a explorar. Cosa que el hombre comenzó a hacer, aunque de forma reticente. Ya que no entendía que era lo que supuestamente debía entender sobre Naruto que no pudiera aprender de una conversación con el ninja. Pero no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer ordenes de su lider de forma tan directa.

Por lo que Kakashi le dedicó una mirada al departamento. Era un simple y pequeña vivienda de dos ambientes. Había una simple mesa de madera con cuatro sillas en el medio de la sala. La pequeña cocina estaba separada del resto de la sala por una barra al estilo americana. El ninja notó que todo estaba bastante limpio y ordenado. Aunque ayudaba que casi no hubiera muebles en el lugar. Excepto unas cajas de distintos tamaños apiladas en medio de dos puertas. En un rincón, había un librero con varios libros y textos académicos. Probablemente contenido que Naruto había juntado en sus tres años de repetir el mismo curso.

Kakashi se dirigió primero a la cocina y exploró la mesada de la cocina y el refrigerador. Se notaba que Naruto tenía un gusto por las tostadas y las galletas de arroz porque tenía muchos paquetes en la alacena. También había muchas sopas instantáneas y muchos diferentes tipos de té. Y arroz, muchos paquetes de arroz. La heladera estaba prácticamente vacía excepto por algunas botellas de aguas y cartones de leche y un cajón con todo tipo de verduras. Curiosamente había un paquete envuelto con una nota que Kakashi agarró.

-Naruto tiene un gusto muy particular a la hora de comer- explicó el Hokage que había tomado asiento en una de las sillas y fumaba su pipa mientras veía al jonin recorrer la casa del muchacho.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y le pasó el paquete al anciano.

-Me parece que esto es para usted- dijo Kakashi.

El anciano inspeccionó el paquete y se encontró con una nota de Naruto. Este le decía que esperaba que disfrutara de su contenido ya que estaba seguro de que iba a necesitarlo porque posiblemente no había desayunado ni había comido nada en todo el día. Ya que tenía que hacer cosas más importantes que comer como entrar sin permiso en los hogares de adolescentes. Una vez que el Hokage terminó de leer la nota abrió el paquete y se encontró con tres onigiris que el anciano no tardó en comenzar a comer. Estaban bastante buenos, quizás les faltaba un poco más de condimento, pero cumplían con su cometido.

-Naruto parece ser más considerado de lo que pensé- comentó Kakashi de forma casi distraída.

Recordaba que algunos informes sobre el rubio hablaban sobre su supuesta frialdad y su aparente apatía hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. También había algunos detalles sobre bruscos cambios de humor que iban desde fuertes arranques de ira hasta etapas de melancolía. Sobre cómo era incapaz de relacionarse con otras personas y tenía una profunda tendencia a la insolación. Pero esos informes no mencionaban su relación con el Hokage y su familia que parecía ser más íntima de lo que había pensado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que solo hacian una breve mención a la relacion que tenia con Sakura, se notaba que los que habian hecho el informe estaban más interesados en resaltar los aspectos negativos del muchacho.

Quizás revisar su departamento no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Su siguiente misión fue inspeccionar las cajas que estaba en la sala. Para su sorpresa contenían distintos tipos de materiales. Había hilos de acero, distintos tipos de cuero, hilos de seda, una enorme variedad de minerales, flores talladas en madera, coral y varias piedras de vidrio. Una caja en particular contenía una serie de cristales azul oscuros tallados en diferentes formas. Eran de azul oscuro aunque parecian tener un leve brillo en el interior. Kakashi los encontró extrañamente fríos al tacto. También había distintos tipos de herramientas como pinzas, tijeras para cortar acero, pinceles y demás. Lo más llamativo era que una de las cajas contenía muchos tipos de accesorios de fabricación casera como llaveros, collares, aros, pulseras y adornos para el cabello. Las piezas más elaboradas tenían esos cristales azules incrustados.

-Naruto los fabrica para venderlos en la feria los fines de semana- explicó el Hokage cuando terminó de comer- Le sirve para conseguir un poco de ingreso extra. Según él, eso le ayuda a tener los dedos agiles.

\- ¿Y los aldeanos se lo compran? - preguntó extrañado el ninja sabiendo la animosidad que sentían los habitantes hacia el mencionado.

-Solo digamos que aprendió a darle un buen uso a su _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_\- fue la explicación que le dio el anciano.

Kakashi la aceptó y pasaron a la habitación. Era la habitación más amoblada de toda la vivienda. Tres de las cuatro paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías con distintos tipos de libros. La que quedaba libre tenía una puerta que parecía ser el armario. Había una pequeña mesa baja en una de las esquinas. No había ninguna cama a la vista así que el ninja suponía que debía de haber un futon guardado en algún lado. En el techo estaban pegados algunos posters y unas fotos estaban colgadas cayendo en una especie de lluvia.

Cuando Kakashi se acercó a verlas se dio cuenta en que algunas eran de los padres de Naruto, algunas de este cuando era más joven comiendo con Iruka y el Hokage, otras con el nieto del último y una sola de Naruto junto con una joven de cabello rosado. El ninja notó también que en la mesa había varios papeles con distintos tipos de sellos dibujados, algunos acabados, otros por la mitad y varias piezas talladas de ese cristal azul. Solo que estas eran mucho más elaboradas que las otras. En general, esta pieza estaba un poco más desordenada que la anterior pero aún se notaba una inclinación por la limpieza y el orden. Lo más importante se notaba que Naruto pasaba el mayor tiempo en su habitación que en otro lugar de la casa. Esta era la pieza que se notaba más habitada.

Al inspeccionar los libros en las estanterías vio que abarcaban muchos temas, aunque historia y misterio parecían ser los temas más comunes. Sorprendentemente algunas eran de romance. Lo interesante era que algunos eran cuadernos con varias notas escritas a mano, pero en un código que el ninja no podía leer. Uno resultó ser un libro de pedidos de ordenes de los artículos que el rubio vendía junto con un inventario de los materiales que tenía. Tal parecer que Naruto era también mucho más serio y practico de lo que su informe dejaba de ver.

-Tal parece ser que Naruto es mucho más interesante de lo que parece a simple vista- comentó Kakashi.

-Eso no es nada- le replicó el Hokage complacido- Espera a que leas el informe que te di.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura habían llegado a la Academia sin problemas y con bastante tiempo de sobra. Lo cual era del agrado de la chica que le gustaba ser puntual al extremo. Naruto también estaba feliz porque eso le daba algo más de tiempo para encargarse de algunas cosas antes de que empezara la reunión en su salón de clases habitual. Una especie de ultima clase o ceremonia de graduación antes de que lo real comenzara realmente.

Y era algo en lo que Naruto no estaba muy entusiasmado en tomar parte.

El bendito evento consistía en una especie de celebración donde recibían felicitaciones y consejos por parte de los profesores antes de que sus respectivos equipos fueran asignados. También era donde se otorgaban las menciones especiales y otros premios a los esfuerzos a los estudiantes que se habían demostrado gran promesa durante su cursada. Sakura estaba emocionada por eso porque estaba segura de que iba a recibir alguna de esas menciones porque era una de las mejores estudiantes, en lo que a exámenes teóricos se refería. La pelirrosa se había esforzado en compensar sus defectos en el departamento físico con conocimiento.

Su novio estaba relativamente feliz por ella. Sakura había insistido en que quería que la viera recibir su premio hasta el cansancio y esa era la única razón por la cual había decidido presentarse a la primera parte de la reunión. Porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que él no iba a recibir ningún tipo de felicitación mas allá de que los profesores, con la excepción de Iruka, iban a festejar el no tener que lidiar con él otro año más. Una emoción que el joven compartía con toda su alma. El joven estaba feliz de no tener que verles esas caras de idiotas por un largo tiempo.

Naruto no había sido el peor alumno de la Academia, pero no había sido un fácil de alumno con el que tratar. El moreno consideraba que las lecciones impartidas en esas clases eran una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y no que merecían ni un minuto de su atención. Es por eso por lo que los profesores le retaban constantemente en clases porque lo atrapaban leyendo otras cosas infinitamente más interesantes. Otras de sus quejas incluían su contradicción y cuestionamiento hacia lo que los profesores le preguntaban o le pedían que hiciera. Y eso era cuando se dignaba a responderles o darles algo de su atención. Que lo retaran por dormirse en clase también era algo común. Alguna que otra broma hacia sus personas no estaba fuera del repertorio del chico aún despúes de su cambio de actitud. Sus notas, en general, estaban apenas encima de la norma y solo eso porque Sakura lo obligaba a estudiar, aunque fuese lo mínimo necesario para pasar.

Tampoco destacaba en la parte física. Lo único que sus profesores le reconocían era que tenía un buen aguante a la hora de pelear y que era bueno dando y recibiendo palizas. Pero, como le encantaban señalar, fuerza bruta no alcanzaba para ser un ninja. Necesitaba mucha más precisión y estilo a la hora de pelear. No solo podía usar sus puños, sino que requería que usará más la cabeza. Lo mismo con sus armas. Naruto tenía buen pulso y una decente puntería, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente ágil con ellas, cosa que no era necesariamente su culpa. Cuando escuchaba esas tonterías lo único que el moreno quería hacer era sacar su arma favorita y mostrarles esa agilidad que tanto le exigían, pero su tesoro no era permitida en las clases por ser considerar "muy avanzada" para los alumnos.

No quería ni pensar en las políticas sobre el ninjutsu en la Academia que eran prácticamente inexistentes. Los profesores solo enseñaban los Jutsus más básicos y nada más. Que justamente eran los que mas les costaba a Naruto. Cosa que era motivo de burla. Pero nadie se molestaba en mencionar que él era malo en eso porque tenía demasiado chakra para esas tecnicas tan comunes. Por esa razon apenas y se había molestado en aprenderlos. Mas que nada porque le habían ayudado a mejorar su control y eso le habia permitido crear sus propias tecnicas. Pero nadie sabía eso. El Hokage en general no le dejaba que mostrara los Jutsu que había desarrollado por su cuenta en la Academia. Según el anciano eso solo iba a crear más animosidad de la que era necesaria. Además, iba a hacer que se convirtiera en el centro de la atención, cosa que al chico no le gustaba. Era por esas causas que todos lo consideraban como un alumno muy mediocre y no había mucho por hacer excepto aguantarse las burlas.

Su tiempo de brillar estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Quizás por esas razones eran que Mizuki-sensei había pensado que iba a reprobar de nuevo su examen y lo había elegido para que cargara con toda la culpa de sus crímenes. La cara del maestro cuando el joven había aprobado la bendita prueba había sido graciosa de ver. Pero Naruto había estado tan concentrado de disfrutar las reacciones de los profesores y compañeros de clase que no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente se escondía debajo de la cara de decepcion del profesor y eso era raro, porque él se consideraba muy bueno a la hora de juzgar el carácter de las personas que lo rodeaban. Su superviviencia dependía de eso. A lo mejor estaba demasiado concentrado en las felicitaciones de Iruka y de Sakura y había bajado demasiado su guardia.

Al menos, gracias a Iruka-sensei, las cosas no habían tenido peores consecuencias.

Eso le recordaba que aún tenía que contarle esos eventos a Sakura y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Mas que nada porque consideraba todo el asunto una completa estupidez. Pero se lo debía a su novia, por todo el apoyo que le había brindado en los últimos tiempos. Estaba pensando en que decirle cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula. Sakura la abrió con todas las intenciones de entrar, pero Naruto tenía otros planes.

-Iré a devolver los libros a la biblioteca-le dijo el ninja señalando el contenido de su mochila.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

-No, tu ve entrando y guárdame un lugar.

Sakura asintió y vio cómo su novio se alejaba por el pasillo. Estaba por entrar cuando una voz femenina sonó detrás de ella.

-Veo que aun sigues con él, frentuda.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y su ceño se frunció cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Ino- pronunció el nombre entre dientes y cruzó sus brazos indicando lo molesta que estaba por la presencia de la otra- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cerda?

La rubia no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de su antigua amiga y rival.

-Solo quería ver si habías recuperado la cordura y habías dejado a ese bueno para nada al que llamas novio. – respondió Ino en un tono agresivo.

Sus palabras hicieron enojar aún más a la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Naruto-kun no es un bueno para nada! - le espetó con ira- ¡Es mucho mejor novio de lo que crees y me trata muy bien! ¡Somos muy felices juntos!

Ese comentario hizo que el rostro de la rubia se pusiera sombrío y cargado de preocupación.

\- ¿Pero hasta cuándo? ¡Sabes bien lo violento que puede llegar a ser! ¿Qué harás cuando se ponga violento contigo?

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Naruto-kun nunca haría algo así!¡Él nunca me haría daño!

Ino le respondió con una risa irónica.

-Hay veces que eres muy inocente Sakura. Todos hemos visto que es lo que es capaz de hacer. - le dijo la rubia y luego señaló a la jovencita y comenzó a recriminarle- Mira lo que está haciendo, como te está cambiando. Piensa en lo que la gente está diciendo sobre ti. ¡Piensa en tu reputación!

Sakura decidió no seguir discutiendo con Ino porque sabía que nunca se iban a poner de acuerdo sobre ese tema. Esa era la razón por la cual habían dejado de ser amigas. La rubia no podía entender que era lo que Sakura veía en Naruto y porque estaban juntos. Al igual que los demás, Ino tenía una idea prejuiciosa sobre el ultimo y no parecía o no quería ver nada más allá de eso. Si la chica había armado un escándalo cuando se había enterado de que ambos eran amigos, casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró de que se habían puesto de novios.

La rubia le había dicho que estaba completamente loca, que eso solo le iba a traer problemas a la larga. Que había muchas mejores opciones antes que el inútil y rebelde de la clase. Que lo único que sabía era causar problemas y perturbar las clases. Sin contar todas esas veces que Naruto había perdido el control durante los entrenamientos y había apaleado a varios de sus compañeros. Además, había muchos rumores oscuros rodeando a Naruto. Sakura se estaba metiendo en serios problemas si seguía con esa locura de querer estar con él. Lo mejor era terminar las cosas ahora le había aconsejado su amiga.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a entrar al aula, pero antes decidió decirle algo a Ino.

-Siempre creí que mis verdaderas amigas tendrían más fe en mí que en tontos rumores- dijo sin mirar a la rubia y entró al aula dejando a una muy enojada Ino detrás.

Sakura miró a sus alrededores buscando un lugar donde ella y Naruto se pudieran sentar. La jovencita notó como el resto de los alumnos intentaban evitarla con la vista y hacerse los desentendidos, aunque ella estaba segura de que todos habían escuchado la discusión que había tenido con su ex amiga. Pero a Sakura no le importaba. Ella había dicho la verdad sobre que no le interesaba que pensaban los demás sobre ella y su relación con Naruto. Ella estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos y sabía que él realmente valía la pena.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ino entraba y se sentaba en uno de los lugares de la esquina. Cerca de donde estaba Hinata y Kiba. Buscando de nuevo, vio que los dos unidos lugares disponibles estaban al lado de Sasuke. Sabía que a Naruto no le iba a gustar tener que sentarse tan cerca del chico dorado, pero no parecía que quedaba otra opción. Suponía que su novio podía aguantarse un poco. Además, no era como si a Sasuke le gustase hablar con otras personas.

Aunque no pudo evitar notar cuando se acercaba a un pequeño grupo de chicas que se estaban peleando por sentarse cerca de su ídolo. Esas eran las admiradoras del Uchiha, una banda de niñas gritonas y algo molestas. Sakura sabía que, si Ino no hubiera estado tan enojada con ella, la rubia estaría ahí peleándose con esas tontas por el privilegio de sentarse ahí. Aprovechando que estaban todas distraídas peleándose entre ellas pudo acercarse hasta el muchacho, cuya cara decía que no estaba muy feliz con la situación, y preguntarle si se podía sentar ahí.

Una de las ventajas de ser una de las pocas que no besaba el suelo donde el Uchiha caminaba era que Sasuke le tenía un poco más de paciencia a ella que a las demás chicas por lo que le dedico una breve mirada agradecida y le señaló con la mirada que se podía sentar ahí. Sakura se sentó a su lado y puso su mochila en la silla de al lado para indicar que estaba ocupada. De esa forma ella iba a quedar en el medio y Naruto y Sasuke no iban a tener que interactuar más de lo necesario. Las admiradoras del pelinegro tardaron unos cuantos minutos más en darse cuenta de que habían desaprovechado su oportunidad de sentarse junto a su ídolo. Y antes de irse, le dedicaron unas miradas matadoras a Sakura.

Eso hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera a pensar en su situación con Ino mientras esperaba a que Naruto llegara. La rubia había sido su primera amiga femenina y era una que había podido hacer gracias a la confianza que había ganado gracias a la amistad de Naruto. Ella había estado muy feliz de poder tener una amiga mujer y de su misma edad. Y alguien a la que podía ver con más frecuencia. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de tu mejor amigo fuera mayor que tú.

Naruto tenía sus clases y diferentes horarios que ella por lo que no se podían ver muy seguido durante la semana. Generalmente se veían los fines de semana o cuando el muchacho tenía sus ratos libres. Ino sabía que Sakura tenía un amigo especial con los que se encontraba, pero no le había dicho quién era. En parte, porque el mismo Naruto le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie que eran amigos porque tenía miedo de que tomaran su relación de otra manera convirtiéndola en algo que no era. Y por el otro lado, porque sabía que Ino no era exactamente un fan de él, entonces, rubio. Como tenían horarios tan distintos era fácil mantener esas dos amistades separadas.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando Naruto se hizo su compañero de clases y Sakura no iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo. Especialmente luego de que viera de primera mano todo el desprecio que tenía que sufrir. De ahí que anunciara a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que admiraba al chico y dejara bien en claro sus sentimientos y su posición. Naruto le dijo que estaba loca en un tono divertido, pero en ningún momento la rechazo abiertamente por lo que era común verlos siempre juntos en la Academia. De ahí a ser novios solo tardó un par de semanas.

Y su gran pelea con Ino fue una semana después.

Hubiera seguido recordando todo lo que pasó después de eso, pero la voz de su novio le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece que me perdí de una buena pelea.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró a su novio mirándola seriamente con un libro en la mano. Para después desviar su mirada hacia Sasuke y darle un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que reconocía su presencia entre ellos pero que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más por saludarlo. El otro moreno parecido entender todo eso sin problemas y le dio un gesto parecido. Una vez que ambos habían terminado con su ritual masculino, Naruto se sentó en el asiento libre.

-Nada que no pueda manejar- le respondió Sakura cuando su novio terminó de acomodarse en su silla- Solo Ino metiéndose donde no debía.

Naruto le dedicó una última mirada para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien antes de abrir su libro y comenzar a leerlo.

-Genial- dijo- Avísame cuando termine lo aburrido y comience lo bueno.

Su evidente desinterés hacia todo lo que estaba pasando no pareció divertir en lo más mínimo a su novia.

\- ¡Naruto!

Naruto estaba por decir algo cuando algo captó su atención. Mirando a su alrededor notó como ciertas personas se estaban acercando. Sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. La pelirosa notó también al grupo y suspiró sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir la corriente y dejar que Naruto se encargara. Sasuke hizo un gesto que dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en lo más mínimo. El moreno analizó con cuidado quienes eran los que venían a causar problemas. Se traba de Kiba Inozuka y un grupo de sus compañeros de clases (posiblemente otros miembros de su clan). Naruto no reconocía a nadie más allá del idiota.

Sinceramente no entendía porque el maldito bicho no le dejaba en paz. Su odio y rivalidad no parecía venir del mismo lugar que el de los demás. Tampoco parecía ser algún tipo de competencia estúpida donde el idiota estaba dispuesto a demostrar ser mejor que el para probar algún punto estúpido. Su odio y desdén eran mucho más visceral y parecía ser mucho más personal que el de los demás. Naruto no recordaba haber insultado a su clan o haber pateado a su perro para ocasionar este tipo de conducta. Estaba tan confundido por esto que incluso le había hablado del tema a Sakura para ver si ella tenía alguna idea. La joven había rodado los ojos y le dijo que era un estúpido denso. Al ver que eso no le daba ninguna idea, simplemente le dijo que se lo iba a explicar cuando fuera más maduro copiando la misma sonrisa burlona que el moreno solía dar

Naruto aún seguía ofendido por eso. Y extrañamente orgulloso.

Pero ahora no era tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Sino como evitar problemas por culpa de ese grupo de malandrines. Por suerte, según sus cálculos, la hora de empezar con la reunión estaba cerca por lo que los idiotas no se podían arriesgar a causar problemas estando sus profesores estando tan cerca. Naruto respiró profundo para que la irritación que estaba sintiendo se fuera y volvió a su máscara de indiferencia.

El grupo constaba de cuatro personas todos ellos del mismo clan (todos tenían marcas similares en el cuerpo.) Naruto los separó en su mente de acuerdo a su jerarquía en el grupo: líder (Kiba), seguidores (los que tenían la apariencia más débil), y musculo (el más grande de todos físicamente hablando) y también les dedico un nivel de amenaza. Naruto estaba familiarizado con Kiba y su perro (que estaba extrañamente ausente), y sus formas de pelear. Esperaba que ese conocimiento se pudiera extender a los otros miembros.

-Veo que decidiste mostrar tu cara a pesar de todo- le dijo Kiba en un tono que sugería que intentaba ser amenazante- No creí que fueras tan caradura.

Sus compañeros de clan se rieron como si Kiba hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza sobre estos. Su rostro era la perfecta imagen de la indiferencia. Si estos cretinos esperaban una reacción de él, iban a necesitar mucho más que esto.

-Me gane mi banda y mi lugar en las filas al igual que ustedes- les replicó con aburrimiento.

Sakura asintió su cabeza para demostrar que le daba la razón. Kiba no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poco, parecía que estaba realmente decidido a molestarlo.

-Luego de ser el peor de la clase. Iruka-sensei lo dijo- respondió el castaño con placer- Seguro te dejaron pasar por lastima. Para no tener que aguantarte más en la Academia.

Eso hizo reír con más ganas al grupo.

-El rendimiento académico no dice nada de como un ninja será en un futuro- intervino Sakura enojada por las crueles palabras.- Naruto-kun va a ser el mejor de todos. ¡Ya lo verán!

Naruto se preparó en caso de que Kiba decidiera dirigir sus ataques a la pelirosa. Por suerte eso no paso. El chico solo le dedicó una mirada y puso una cara incrédula, como si Sakura no supiera nada de la vida y solo estuviera hablando por hablar.

-Pierdes el tiempo defendiendo a este perdedor. Por algo repitió tantas veces el examen. - dijo Kiba- Viene de un clan arruinado y lo único que sabe hacer es apestar.

De nuevo sus amigos rieron con ganas. Naruto ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir de esta rutina. Parecía que lo único que Kiba tenía planeado hacer era ladrar e intentar humillarlo verbalmente. Quizás pensaba el bicho que su falta de respuesta ante sus palabras era que tenía miedo de afrontarlo y tomaba su actitud como una aceptación implícita de superioridad. Seguro que cuando los dejaran en paz, el idiota iba a presumir como Naruto tenía mucho miedo de hacerle algo.

"_Lo que te ayude a dormir a la noche, Kiba."_

-Si solo vas a contarme cosas que ya sé, tengo mejores formas de pasar el tiempo-dijo en voz alta. Estaba tentado a bostezar, pero no quería hacer enojar mucho al otro para que no se fueran a los golpes.

Lo que menos necesitaba era darles más escusas a los profesores para que lo retaran.

Parecía que Kiba a decir algo más pero justo los profesores entraron y la situación no pasó más allá de eso. El grupo se alejó con la promesa de que esto no iba a terminar y Naruto estuvo más que feliz con responderles levantando el dedo medio.

El reto que siguió después por parte de Sakura y sus profesores casi valió la pena.

* * *

\- ¡Nunca creí que Mizuki-sensei pudiera hacer algo así! -exclamó una sorprendida Sakura mientras que se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca antes de agregar- Supongo que uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente.

Naruto solo se encogió los hombros, sin ganas de decir nada. Con un gesto de indiferencia se llevó una de sus bolas de arroz a su boca masticándola con cuidado. El moreno sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con sus hábitos alimenticios sino quería tener problemas de salud. No quería agrandar la lista de medicinas que tenía que tomar después de todo. Sin mencionar que el sol estaba muy fuerte hoy y le estaba dando un poco de dolor de cabeza. Tal parece que iba a tener que tomar algo antes de reunirse con su nuevo instructor. No quería parecer débil frente al idiota de Sasuke ni frente a su nueva figura de autoridad. Dejando de lado su comida, rebuscó en su mochila y sacó su estuche de pastillas y tomó dos casi sin pensar.

Con respecto a lo que había pasado con Mizuki, aún no había terminado de procesarlo del todo. Realmente no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, le molestaba y le dolía un poco que una persona a la que era relativamente cercana hubiera intentado usarlo cómo su chivo expiatorio para poder robar uno de los tesoros de la Aldea. Aunque por el otro lado, no era la primera persona (ni la segunda ni la décima) que había intentado causarlo daño de algún modo. Su cumpleaños era una fecha bastante peligrosa para pasarlo afuera, ya sea hacia su persona o hacia su departamento. Por lo que en cierta manera estaba desensibilizado hacia ese tipo de cosas. Lo cual era triste y malo de por sí.

Sin embargo, no todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido malo. La cara de los ninjas y de los ANBU que habían venido a reportarle al Hokage que "Naruto" se había revelado contra la Aldea para encontrarse con el muchacho y con la noticia de que había estado todo el tiempo con el anciano y su familia en su casa celebrando su ascenso, había valido la pena. Tal parecía que Mizuki había subestimado su relación con el anciano y había pensado que Naruto iba a pasar el resto del día solo. (Cosa cierta ya que el moreno había sido forzado a participar en la fiesta por el viejo y Konohamaru.) Y la cara de incredulidad que puso el peli blanco cuando, en un intento por lastimar a Naruto intentando revelarle lo que llevaba en su interior, el moreno se le río en la cara y le dijo que la noticia había llegado 11 años tarde estaba grabada para siempre en su mente.

Sakura, por su parte, seguía meditando en voz alta lo que su novio le estaba contando. Para una estudiante tan dedicada como ella, los maestros y profesores eran el tipo de personas donde uno deposita su respeto y confianza a cambio de que ofrezcan consejos y herramientas para seguir por el camino correcto. Además, el profesor Mizuki era uno de los más dedicados y dispuestos a ayudar a con las dudas que muchos de sus compañeros tenían. Nunca, ni en sus más grandes sueños, hubiera pensado que era un traidor. Lo que le intentó hacer a Naruto tampoco le gano puntos de simpatía con la chica.

Ella sabía que las personas que le tenían simpatía a Naruto eran escasas. Sakura sabía que su novio no era la mejor persona y que había que tomarse el tiempo para conocerlo y ver lo que había bajo la superficie. Naruto no era una persona fácil de querer ni de entender y todos los que seguían a su lado debían ajustarse para un viaje difícil.

Pero no era imposible.

Sakura siempre pensaba que el odio y el miedo que rodeaba a su novio era desproporcionado y estaba seguro que muchas de las actitudes del mismo eran una reacción al ambiente que lo rodeaba. A Sakura le había mucho entender la relación entre el muchacho y la Aldea. Algunas cosas las supo cuando se enteró que Naruto era el hijo del Cuarto, otras se las había dicho él mismo. Sin embargo, estaba segura que solo había excavado la superficie y que aún había muchas otras cosas que no sabía, pero quería que fuera el mismo Naruto el que se las contase.

Aun así, teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Mizuki-sensei siempre había sido uno de los pocos que realmente habían demostrado, aunque sea un poco, de simpatía hacia Naruto. Sakura había visto como los profesores trataban al moreno. Los intentos de humillación, los constantes retos y castigos, exámenes mucho más difíciles que los demás o corregidos con diferentes estándares. Solo Iruka y Muzuki habían demostrado simpatía y apoyo por el muchacho. Por eso, pensar que todo había un acto para ganarse la confianza del jovencito para luego traicionarlo de esa manera. Al menos algo bueno salía del hecho de que Naruto otorgaba su confianza con la misma facilidad que Sasuke regalaba sonrisas a sus admiradoras.

Sakura sentía el pecho cálido cuando recordaba que ella era de esas pocas.

Naruto se dio cuenta en qué momento Mizuki-sensei dejo la mente de Sakura ya que la jovencita se puso levemente colorada y le empezó a dar miradas cargadas de amor. El moreno se puso algo incomodo por la situación y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Recibiste tres menciones especiales en el acto de hoy- le recordó el moreno- Me siento orgulloso de tener una novia tan inteligente.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de Sakura se hizo más notorio.

-Fueron dos más de las que esperaba recibir- replicó con timidez. Se sentía feliz de ser reconocida por varias personas como alguien de valor. - La de asistencia estaba segura pero la del mejor promedio y mejor desempeño me tomaron por sorpresa.

Naruto rodo un poco los ojos ante la falta de confianza de la jovencita.

-Puedes recitar todos los reglamentos de memoria y todos los profesores te aman. Eres obvio la mascota de la clase- le dijo en tono de burla.

Molestarla siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Lástima que el chico malo de la clase llego para corromperme- le devolvió la burla y se concentró un momento en su comida para poder terminarla antes de que el recreo terminara.

Naruto la miró por unos momentos con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero dudoso de cómo hacerla. Sabía que estaba pisando hielo delgado. La relación que su novia tenía con sus padres era un tema muy delicado de tratar y uno que siempre traía peleas entre ellos. Naruto no tenía experiencia lidiando con padres o celos entre hermanos y siempre le daba la respuesta más lógica y por lo mismo la más directa y la más dura. Sakura le replicaba que había sentimientos de por medio y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado a su familia. Era un tema complicado entre ambos que no sabían del todo como manejar.

Sin embargo, el moreno creía que debía de explorar las aguas un poco para saber si había alguna tormenta en el horizonte y prepararse para ella. Así que adoptando una postura de practicada indiferencia y sin dedicarle una mirada directa a la chica comenzó a hablar en el tono más casual que podía.

-Supongo que tus padres ahora van a empezar tu propio muro de triunfos.

Sakura dejó de comer al instante y su mirada se puso triste, pero extramente resignada. Fue esa resignación lo que realmente hizo enojar a Naruto. La pelirosada le respondió con el mismo tono casual pero no ocultando tan bien sus emociones como su novio podía hacerlo.

-No fui la novata del año- respondió simplemente para seguir comiendo dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Naruto asintió.

No habían tenido novata del año en su clase porque, según los profesores, ninguna de las estudiantes había demostrado dominar todos los campos necesarios para ser merecedoras del título. Sakura era muy buena en el campo de la teoría, pero no en el aspecto físico. Ino, a pesar de sus malas notas, tenía un buen control de su jutsu y buenas habilidades físicas. Hinata había sido promedio en todos los aspectos no resaltando en alguno.

Por supuesto, Sasuke había sido el novato del año en su clase.

-El rendimiento escolar no es un buen indicador sobre que tan bien lo harás como ninja. - respondió Naruto con la misma indiferencia recordando las palabras de su novia. - Tu hermana ha sido chunnin por casi toda su carrera y no ha avanzado mucho que digamos.

Eso hizo que Sakura sonriera un poco y le diera una mirada de agradecimiento. Hablar de este tema le hizo recordar algo a Naruto de lo que quería hablar con ella.

-Hablando de genios sobrevalorados, Sasuke-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño- ¿Crees que haremos un buen equipo con el idiota?

Eso sí que hizo que Sakura se riera. Solamente su novio podía hablar de esa manera e insultar de forma tan abierta a uno de los prodigios de la Aldea.

-No lo sé-replico encogiéndose de hombros. - Tendremos que ver qué pasa.

* * *

El futuro equipo siete estaba sentados en uno de los balcones en el techo de uno de los edificios de la Academia. Cuando les habían anunciado que serían un equipo les habían dicho que luego del descanso tenían que ir a ese lugar y esperar a la persona que se iba a hacer cargo de ellos. Naruto y Sakura llegaron juntos para ver que Sasuke ya estaba ahí y los tres se sentaron a esperar a su maestro. Sasuke se sentó un poco alejado de ellos en su típica posición de ponerse las manos en el rostro lo cual indicaba que estaba perdido en su mundo y que no les iba a hacer caso. La pareja se había sentado en relativa cercanía y se habían puesto a hablar entre ellos mientras esperaban al profesor.

Eso había sido tres horas atrás.

Para ese entonces el ambiente y la actitud de los mencionados había cambiado un poco. La más nerviosa y estresada de los tres era Sakura que se había levantado y caminado de un extremo al otro, primero para despertar las piernas y segundo para liberar algo de estrés. Sasuke seguía con su pose de aburrimiento, pero el movimiento continuo de su pie izquierdo demostraba que estaba casi tan nervioso. Cada tanto su miraba vagaba por distintas direcciones buscando algo que no encontraba para suspirar y comenzar el siglo de nuevo. De vez en cuando le decía a Sakura que se sentara y se calmara, pero se notaba a leguas que él también estaba ansioso.

Naruto simplemente estaba leyendo un libro.

El muchacho se había dado cuenta antes que sus dos otros compañeros que su futuro líder iba a ser algo excéntrico por lo cual decidió que no se iba a hacer problema con ese detalle excepto que lo perjudicara directamente por eso había sacado su libro y se había perdido en el mundo de las palabras escritas dejando que sus dos compañeros se hicieran cargo de sus propios sentimientos. Además, estaba medio agradecido por este tiempo donde podía enfocarse en su pequeño proyecto. Pero, como siempre, pedir que lo dejaran tranquilo era mucho.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, idiota? - le preguntó de la nada Sasuke en tono de evidente irritación.

Fue tan repentino que Sakura dejó de moverse para ver qué le estaba pasando a su estoico compañero. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Naruto y su mandíbula estaba apretada en una mueca de evidente molestia. Observando un poco a su compañero, la única mujer del grupo llegó a una conclusión algo disparatada pero no menos cierta. El Uchiha estaba muy irritado por sentirse tan fuera de su elemento cuando el imbécil de la clase lucia tan controlado. Suponía que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran esperar de esta manera.

Sin embargo, su irritación y molestia no parecían afectar a Naruto en lo más mínimo que seguía inmerso en su lectura. Sakura sabía, por experiencia propia, que era difícil sacar al muchacho de sus libros si este había decidido perderse entre sus páginas. La falta de reacción por parte del chico pareció enojar un poco más a Sasuke y parecía más que dispuesto a empezar una discusión por lo que Sakura se apresuró a intervenir. Pero por suerte no fue necesario porque Naruto decidió ese momento para hablar.

-Esta puede ser una prueba para probar nuestra paciencia y como trabajamos bajo estrés o presión- respondió simplemente el aludido sin siquiera levantar su mirada del libro.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a sus compañeros. Parecía ser una respuesta lógica y no sería extraño que su futuro maestro quisiera probarlos un poco para ver de que estaban hechos. Después de todo estaban por iniciar sus caminos en el mundo de los ninjas y este no era un mundo facil. La irritación de Sasuke creció un poco más al darse cuenta que no había pensado en eso.

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso? - quiso saber Sakura, sorprendida por lo que había dicho su novio. Ella sabía que él era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía, pero siempre era tomada por sorpresa por cuando su novio parecía estar un paso más adelante que la mayoría.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada seria y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no iba a ser bien recibido, pero tampoco no quería mentir.

-Sinceramente no- respondió volviendo a leer. Sus compañeros lo miraron bastante asombrados por lo que acaban de escuchar - Creo que nuestro futuro maestro es un perezoso idiota.

Sakura estaba por reprimir a su novio por el comentario (el otro miembro del equipo no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo) cuando escuchó algo. Un sonido parecido a unos pasos. Sasuke escucho lo mismo y se puso en alerta. Naruto cerró su libro de forma desganada y se sentó más derecho. Enfrente de ellos había aparecido un hombre de pelo plateado con el rostro cubierto y uniforme de jonin. Los miraba con curiosidad, pero sus ojos se notaban vagos y sus movimientos eran lánguidos.

Sin duda su maestro era un perezoso.

-Eh...hola-les dijo de forma distraída. No parecía darles mucha atención y su movimiento corporal delataba lo poco que quería estar ahí. - Lamento llegar tarde, pero me perdí en los caminos de la vida.

Y un mentiroso también.

Sakura y Sasuke sintieron cómo sus niveles de sangre subieron hasta niveles sobrenaturales. La pelirosa tenía una acusación en la punta de la lengua cuando ambos escucharon a Naruto hablar detrás de ellos. El moreno había guardado su libro y estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con una evidente mala actitud. Su boca tenía una mueca de disgusto y era la viva imagen del enojo.

-Espero que todo esto haya tenido un punto- le dijo al jonin de forma dura. Su rostro reflejaba que no estaba muy impresionado con la conducta del hombre. -Tenía la impresión de estabas acá para enseñarnos cosas o llevarnos a misiones. ¿No es ese tu trabajo?

Sus otros dos compañeros estaban asombrados por esto. Hasta ese momento, Naruto había sido el menos afectado por la tardanza del hombre, pero ahora parecía más que dispuesto a hacer enojar a su maestro. Sasuke y Sakura estaban enojados por lo que había pasado, pero no querían poner al profesor en su contra y que tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias por las palabras de Naruto no les hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

Pero el profesor les sorprendio con una sonrisa desganada.

-Oh oh...-respondió el hombre fingiendo sorpresa por lo que acaba de escuchar. No parecía estar enojado en lo más mínimo por lo que Naruto había dicho, es más parecía más bien divertido- Alguien parece que tiene mucha prisa. ¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría que hiciéramos o tienes alguna otra cita hoy?

Sakura sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba a Naruto que no lo tomaran en serio por lo que espero una respuesta acida. Sin embargo, su novio la sorprendió cuando le dedicó una sonrisa complacida al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos y meneó la cabeza volviendo a su estado de impasividad e indiferencia, toda su mala actitud esfumándose como si hubiera sido una completa farsa. Sakura no sabía muy bien que pensar y Sasuke parecía igual de confundido que ella.

Eso pareció divertir aún más a su profesor. El hombre les hizo una seña para que ambos se sentaran. Todos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. El profesor estaba enfrente a ellos mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla, esperando ver sus reacciones y leerlos un poco mejor. Ninguno de los Genin estaban seguros de que era lo que estaba pensando o cual había sido su impresión de ellos.

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal si nos presentamos para poder conocernos un poco mejor, entonces podemos hablar sobre enseñanza y misiones?-propuso repentinamente el hombre.

La súbita idea los tomó algo por sorpresa y ninguno de ellos supo muy bien que decir.

-Sensei, creo que debería ir primero así nos podría mostrar que es lo que debemos hacer. -sugirió Sakura de forma conciliadora.

El profesor asintió de forma distraída y comenzó a hablar sin muchas ganas.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y soy su instructor Jonin … por el momento ... ya veremos … -Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con un pensamiento burlón mientras esperaban. -Tengo algunas cosas que me gustan ... y otras que no me gustan. Ninguno de los cuales son relevantes ... oh, y lo mismo se puede decir de mis metas. Ahí tienen.

Terminó su ridícula presentación con una sonrisa complacida como si hubiera completado una difícil tarea y se dedicó a analizar las reacciones de sus alumnos. Cada uno tenía una reacción diferente. Naruto parecía estar completamente aburrido pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba lo muy divertido que encontraba lo ridículo de la presentación. Sasuke no sabía muy bien que hacer o que decir. Estaba de más decir que la más divertida de toda las reacciones era la de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó en voz alta con frustración haciendo que Kakashi tomara una doble toma de la chica que parecía ser la más educada y centrada del grupo hasta el momento.

-Tch-. Sasuke solo miró hacia un lado, sin molestarse en involucrarse.

Una mueca de burla apareció en el rostro de Naruto por unos momentos antes de volver a su mueca de aburrimiento y Kakashi supo en ese momento que se iba a divertir mucho con sus nuevos alumnos.

-Bueno, ahora que ya saben quién soy y como hacer esto, comencemos con sus presentaciones.- dijo el ninja en tono aburrido para seguir molestándolos y señalo a Naruto. -¿Por qué no empiezas tú ya que parecías tan ansioso hace un momento?

El mencionado solo se encogió de hombres.

-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, tengo 15 años y soy el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, pero eso es algo que ya todos saben- dijo en forma seca y sarcástica. Para que Sakura no lo retara más tarde pensó en que decir que no fuera ni muy personal ni muy básico- No me gusta hablar mucho de mis preferencias y realmente odio compartir información personal pero les puedo decir que me gusta entrenar y leer en mis tiempos libres.

Lo que lo rodeaban escuchaban de forma atenta lo que decían. El muchacho no era alguien que hablara mucho.

-En lo que se refiere a las cosas que no me gustan son muchas para nombrar pero especialmente me molesta la gente estúpida que habla solo por hablar- siguió hablando haciendo en esto último causando que su novia se riera un poco- Y mi meta es demostrar que soy el mejor de todos convirtiéndome en Hokage.

Lo último fue dicho de forma tan casual que tomo unos minutos tomar nota de lo que realmente había dicho el moreno. Sasuke hizo una muestra de incredulidad pensando que era imposible que alguien tan mediocre como Naruto se pudiera convertir en Hokage. Sakura y Kakashi, por su parte, se dieron cuenta que había mucho más bajo la superficie de esa declaración pero sabían que eso era todo lo que iban a obtener de él por el momento. Queriendo avanzar un poco la situación, Kakashi le hizo señas a Sakura para que ella fuera la siguiente.

-Uh, cierto.-ella se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que era su turno y pensó en qué decir. -Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo trece años. Me gusta…

Sakura miró a Naruto y se sonrojó de nuevo con una sonrisa soñadora cosa que el chico ignoró.

-Mi sueño es ... bueno ... quiero decir lo que quiero hacer …-Sakura miró a Naruto de nuevo y se sonrojó aún más antes de mirar de forma seria a su sensei casi como una advertencia. -Y lo que más detesto es que se metan con la gente que quiero.

Kakashi dejo escapar una gota de sudor algo nervioso, parecía que la chica no tenía muchas ambiciones que no tuvieran que ver con Naruto. Eso se podía considerar un problema si la jovencita quería convertirse en una buena ninja, especialmente una que fuera parte de su escuadrón. Sakura era alguien inteligente y con relativo potencial según su expediente escolar, pero su actividad física era lo suficientemente baja como para ser un problema una pelea. La pelirosa tenía que demostrar que estaba seriamente comprometida y que no lo estaba haciendo simplemente por seguir a su novio.

El hombre sabia de su relación pero viendo la cara sonrojada de Sakura y el rostro indiferente de Naruto se preguntó de la naturaleza de la misma y si no iba a ocasionar problemas a la larga para el equipo. Suponía que con el tiempo lo iba a descubrir. Por el momento, tenían que seguir con esto.

-Está bien ... Sakura, eso fue muy ... iluminador-. Sakura sonrió y se inclinó como si el cumplido no fuera sarcástico. Kakashi miró al solemne Uchiha e inclinó la cabeza. -Tu turno.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ... y no me gustan muchas cosas. También tengo muchas cosas que odio.-Sasuke lanzó una mirada de lado hacia sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente hacia el otro joven pero Naruto pudo sentir la intención y le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar.

La competencia de miradas no duró mucho entre los dos antes de que Sasuke mirara hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos haciendo que Naruto mirara hacia el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sasuke siguió con su presentación.

-Pero tengo en un meta ... no, no una meta. Un sueño que haré realidad, mataré a cierta persona y restauraré mi clan a su antiguo poder. No me detendré ante nada para lograr esto y no aceptaré ningún obstáculo.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar.

-Jeje ... Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con sus respuestas.-Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana, así que prepárense cuando se levanten por la mañana.

Los tres se sorprendieron un poco, ya no esperaban su primera misión. Pero el hombre no había terminado.

-Es un ejercicio de supervivencia, en el que todos participaremos- les reveló tranquilamente- Esto no es como tu otro entrenamiento, es ... diferente. De los veintisiete graduados, solo nueve se convertirán en Genin. Los otros serán enviados de regreso a la academia en pruebas similares a esta, para ver quién tiene realmente lo necesario para ir a las misiones para el pueblo.

Kakashi estaba disfrutando de cómo su actitud relajada ante noticias tan sorprendentes estaba afectando a sus alumnos. Definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho con este grupo.


	2. Aprendiendo el oficio

**Naruto Namikaze: La Bestia Oscura de Konoha**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Aprendiendo el oficio: La tensión está presente.**

**(…)**

**Konoha, La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, tanto que aún se podía considerar que era de noche. Las estrellas aun brillan en la noche y todavía se podía ver la silueta de la luna en el cielo. Las calles estaban desiertas y un silencio muy profundo reinaba por el lugar. La mayoría de los habitantes de la Aldea estaban metidos hasta las narices en sus confortables camas durmiendo de forma apacible. Muy pocos se podían considerar a excepción a esto último.

Naruto Namikaze estaba entre estos últimos.

El joven ninja se levantó de su cama de forma casi instantánea (no sin antes desenredarse de los brazos de cierta persona) y se apresuró a apagar su despertador antes de que sonara y despertara a Sakura quien estaba durmiendo a su lado en el futón. El moreno no dormía mucho en general, por lo cual no era extraño que siempre se levantara antes de que escuchara su alarma. Naruto se refregó un poco el rostro para sacarse lo poco que le quedaba de sueño y le dedicó una mirada a la jovencita que estaba a su lado.

Su novia tenía su cabello suelto y desparramado y seguía profundamente dormida. La chica estaba usando un juego de pijama largo de algodón rosado claro. Sakura, al principio, quería usar algo un poco más corto y revelador, pero pronto descubrió que dormir abrazada a Naruto la hacía sentir mucho frio y había cambiado de idea. Naruto, por su parte, solia dormir solo en sus boxers pero, desde que la chica haía tomado la costumbre de dormir con él, se había acostumbrado a ponerse una remera para no causarle una muerte por hipotermina, como ella soía decir. El moreno recordaba con gracia cuando la joven le acusaba de ser un tempano de hielo andante. Ahora que el chico se había librado de su abrazo, Sakura se había dado la vuelta en sueños y estaba abrazando una almohada, cosa que le dio gracia a Naruto. Sin perder más tiempo,el joven se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, dejándola dormir.

En su sala sus cinco clones de sombra levantaron la mirada de los diferentes libros y pergaminos que tenían enfrente para saludar a su jefe. El Naruto original les hizo una seña y cerrando los ojos procedió a liberar la técnica. Los clones desaparecieron en medio de un torbellino de humo. La mente del adolescente fue inundada con la información que los clones habían aprendido durante la noche. Este pequeño truco se lo había enseñado el Hokage cuando le había enseñado el **Kage Bushin**, con la advertencia que no abusara de la técnica. El joven ninja se acercó a la mesa para darle una leve mirada a los sellos en los que sus clones habían estado trabajando y se sintío complacido por los avances. Luego junto sus manos y creó dos nuevos clones, uno para que preparara el desayuno y el otro para que ordenara las cosas mientras Naruto se bañaba.

Mientras estaba en la ducha el joven ninja pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Primero el desayuno, entrenamiento, más tarde despertar a Sakura e ir juntos al punto de reunión, lidiar con Sasuke. Además de otras cosas que tenía que hacer que no tenían mucho que ver con su vida ninja: había que hacer los cálculos de los gastos de mes ahora que posiblemente su ingreso iba a aumentar, se estaba quedando sin materiales para sus artesanias, tenía que buscar algunos libros sobre como trabajar madera, tenia que ir a buscar sus medicinas.

Y sin olvidar, la bendita prueba que Kakashi-sensei había preparado.

A la par que se lavaba los dientes, el moreno pensaba en que iba a consistir ese ejercicio. Probablemente, basado en lo que había dicho el sensei, un ejercicio de supervivencia para ver que tan bien trabajan en equipo o algo parecido. Algo simple que escondía algo terriblemente complicado. Algo que estuviera a la altura de su sensei. El adolescente no sabía muy bien que pensar sobre el hombre, basado en lo que había visto sobre él hasta el momento. Naruto no estaba seguro si la primera impresión que había tenido de Kakashi-sensei era mala o buena.

No obstante, lo había impresionado y estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Se alegraba que, por lo menos, su profesor no tenía un mal carácter y el ego tan frágil para caer en las provocaciones de un adolescente de quince años que apenas había empezado su carrera ninja, eso era una buena señal. Muchos de los profesores de la Academia no le gustaba cuando Naruto los corregia en algun detalle o alguna otra estupidez parecida. Por lo demás, era un hombre difícil de leer. Si eso era algo bueno o malo aún quedaba por ver. Le gustaba esa actitud relajada del sensei que sabía que escondía algo mucho más peligroso. El anciano siempre le había enseñado que debía tener especial cuidado con aquellos enemigos que parecían débiles. Además, Kakashi-sensei cargaba una seguridad y una confianza en sí mismo que solo venia con tener mucha experiencia y una tremenda habilidad.

Naruto había escuchado algunos rumores sobre el Jonin y el anciano lo habia mencionado al pasar en algunas conversaciones, especialmente para quejarse sobre él. No estaba seguro si dar credito a los rumores. El joven había estado tentado a mandar a un clon a investigar sobre su maestro luego de acabar la reunión, pero terminó por no hacerlo. Primero porque sabía que el Anciano se lo iba a poner difícil y por el momento, el moreno encontraba más interesante y divertido descubrir las cosas por sí mismo. Además, no quería gastar tiempo en juntar información para que luego fuese innecesaria. Iba a dejar eso para después de la prueba.

Terminado con su aseo personal (dientes, el rostro y su cabello), se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Una sencilla remera blanca y sus pantalones grises de algodón y sus sandalias ninjas. Escuchó un puf detrás de su puerta y supo que todo estaba listo para desayunar. Con algo de prisa secó el baño y acomodó las toallas, recordando dejar una seca y limpia para Sakura más tarde. También se fijó que las cosas que su novia iba a necesitar estuvieran disponibles. Cuando abrió la puerta, efectivamente ahí estaba la mesa puesta con su comida.

Naruto se sentó y examinó con cuidado las cosas que tenía delante. Su desayuno consistía en una taza de té caliente, tostadas, verduras hervidas y una taza de arroz. A un costado estaba un plato con las pastillas que tenía tomar antes de empezar el día (también al mediodía y antes de dormir) y un frasquito que contenía un fino polvo blanco. Viendo que todo estaba listo, comenzó su rutina. Primero se tragó sus pastillas con la ayuda de su té, esparció el polvo en su arroz y lo mescló bien antes de empezar a comerlo junto con las verduras y las tostadas. Cuando terminó, llevó los platos al lavadero y los lavó y enjuagó. Después se dirigió a la heladera, donde agarró un par de botellas de agua y un paquete de onigiris. Puso esas cosas en su mochila para ir a entrenar. Antes de irse hizo aparecer varios clones de sombra y les dio instrucciones para que ciertas cosas estuvieran listas para cuando volviera.

Naruto salió por la ventana y escaló por la pared hasta que llegó a la terraza. Lo bueno de tener el último departamento (y estipulado en su contrato cosa que a la vieja cascarrabias que era su casera no le había gustado mucho y no había dudado en cobrarle extra por eso) era el uso libre y exclusivo de la misma. El joven ninja había organizado un pequeño gimnasio que usaba todas las mañanas para hacer ejercicios de calentamiento y para aumentar la fuerza y resistencia de su cuerpo antes de ir al bosque a entrenar sus jutsus y sus técnicas de pelea con sus clones. Dejando su mochila en el suelo, comenzó con sus prácticas, calentando primero su cuerpo para luego comenzar a ejercitarse con sus diferentes pesas.

El moreno lamentaba su dificultad por ganar masa muscular. Entre su dieta y su entrenamiento, la poca grasa que ganaba desaparecía y eso siempre lo dejaba en el lado delgado del espectro. Estaba tentado a consultar a un médico o algo sobre eso en su siguiente consulta. Al menos su cuerpo estaba relativamente bien definido y era fuerte y duro. Sus profesores siempre decían que podía aguantar una buena paliza y eso era cierto. Naruto, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía muy buena estamina y buena resistencia. Además de que se curaba más rápido que los demás. Su único problema era su debilidad a los días extremadamente soleados que, junto al hecho de estar peleando, le daban horribles dolores de cabeza. Igual, el ninja había aprendido como lidiar con eso en medio de la pelea.

Pensar en eso le hizo recordar como sus profesores lo fastidiaban por su falta de técnica. Como si se hubieran olvidado que Naruto no tenía familia, es decir, no provenía de un gran clan que tuviera técnicas y formas de pelear específicas. El muchacho había aprendido a pelear en la calle, casi por instinto y con la ayuda de algunos consejos que el Hokage y sus hijos le habían dado por el camino. También alguno que otro consejo por parte del instructor de Konohamaru pero Naruto nunca iba a admitir aprender algo de ese pervertido de closet. Cuando se enteró de que su padre había sido el Cuarto, una de las primeras cosas que había hecho fue ir a exigir su herencia y lo que le correspondía del legado de sus padres.

No había tenido mucho problema con los diarios y las cosas de su madre, pero el Consejo se negaba a darle la mayoría de los manuscritos escritos por su padre porque decían que esos eran secretos de la Aldea que no podían dejar escapar. Fue en ese entonces que su padrino intervino y consiguió que le dieran algunos de sus diarios, pero nada muy importante. Tal parecía que los viejos cadáveres no querían arriesgarse a que su preciada arma se hiciera más poderosa de lo que pudieran controlar. Al menos no podían prohibirle al anciano y a su padrino que les contara cosas sobre sus padres y si Naruto aprendía alguna de sus técnicas por accidente, no era la culpa de nadie.

El moreno realmente quería aprender las técnicas de su padre porque quería continuar con el legado del Rayo Amarillo y seguir sus pasos. Él también quería ser reconocido como uno de los ninjas más veloces de la Aldea. Muchos pensaban que Naruto no tenía una buena opinión de sus padres, especialmente de Minato, pero eso no era cierto. El ninja había idolatrado al Cuarto con pasión cuando era pequeño y eso no había cambiado cuando se había enterado de la verdad. Es cierto que estuvo muy enojado, casi furioso por la decisión de su padre, pero eso no había teñido su alegría al saber la verdad. La única razón por la que odiaba hablar de sus padres era porque estaba cansado de lo compararan con él y lo llamaran un fracaso como hijo. Tampoco ayudaba que lo quisieran usar como un peón en las guerras políticas entre los clanes. Él tenía sus propios planes de como traer grandeza a su clan.

Y para eso necesitaba aprender las técnicas de su padre. La primera que tenía en mente era el **Hiraishin.** Su padrino se había ofrecido a enseñarle el Rasegan la última vez que estuvo en la Aldea, pero Naruto sabía que su control de chakra todavía no estaba a la altura para eso. Había mejorado bastante pero el joven quería estar más seguro de sus habilidades antes de aprender y perfeccionar esa técnica. Por eso se estaba concentrando en aprender la otra técnica famosa de su padre. A simple vista parecía ser más difícil que el Rasengan pero Naruto tenía ciertas ventajas.

Para empezar, podía usar el Kage Bunshin para aumentar el tiempo de entrenamiento. Sin mencionar que Naruto era de por sí bastante rápido, gracias a los años de practica de escapar multitudes y escuadrones ANBU le habían dado. Lo más difícil era desarrollar su propia formula. Ahí era donde estaba su principal ventaja. Los ancianos no habían tenido problemas con darle los diarios de su madre al igual que sus libros. Muchos de los cuales se trataban sobre el arte del Sellado. Y entre en medio de todo eso, su madre había dedicado varias páginas a analizar la fórmula de su padre, con comentarios del mismo y todo. Últimamente todos los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca eran para corroborar y analizar la información de los libros de su madre. Y los clones se estaban haciendo cada vez más buenos en diseñar sellos. Cuando perfeccionaran eso, el siguiente paso iba a ser escribir la formula.

Así que Naruto estaba convencido de que iba a poder aprender esa técnica.

Cuando la parte de su ejercicio físico estuvo terminado, el adolescente dejo las pesas en el piso y miró el reloj que tenía colgado. Aún le quedaban unas dos horas antes de tener que volver con Sakura para despertarla. Lo cual era perfecto. El moreno agarró un par de pesas especiales y se las puso en los tobillos y en las muñequeras. Iba a practicar unas katas que había visto en uno de los libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca y luego iba a ir a correr y saltar un poco por los techos de la Aldea para practicar su velocidad. Con suerte, algún ninja de mal humor se iba a enojar con él y le iba dar la oportunidad de practicar su escape.

* * *

Sakura sintió como un fuerte sonido la sacaba del mundo del sueño y unas manos la sacudían levemente. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la cara de Naruto. La pelirosa dio un grito de espanto y casi se tropezó con sus pies por la prisa de salir del futón y levantarse. El moreno le dedico una risa burlona. Eso puso a Sakura de mal humor.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!

Pero el joven negó con su cabeza.

-El jefe se fue a entrar y nos encargó que te despertáramos para que no llegaran tarde hoy- respondió el clon con picardía.

¡Ellos también adoraban molestar a la novia de su jefe! ¡Sus reacciones eran muy divertidas!

-El desayuno casi está terminado y el jefe no tarda en regresar- le informo el joven antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación para darle a la joven un poco de privacidad.

Sakura esperó hasta que el clon estuviera afuera para levantarse y estirarse un poco para despertarse mejor. Con los ojos buscó sus pantuflas y se las puso.

No era la primera vez que Naruto se despertaba temprano para entrenar y dejaba a cargo un clon para despertarla. Anoche habían hablado un poco sobre lo que iban a hacer y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que lo mejor para la chica era que descansara todo lo posible para estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para la prueba. La joven salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. El clon que la había despertado estaba terminando de cocinar y otros más estaban sentados en el suelo rodeados de materiales trabajando en algún encargo que Naruto les había dejado. Notó que tenían algo rojo en las manos. No les presto mucha atención porque todavía estaba algo dormida y entró al baño.

Cuando salió secándose el cabello con una toalla, el desayuno estaba servido y el verdadero Naruto estaba entrando por una de las ventanas. Al verla le dio una pequeña sonrisa. La jovencita dejo caer la toalla al suelo y corrió a darle un abrazo. El clon encargado de la comida les hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de desaparecer. Naruto no le correspondió el abrazo, pero le acarició levemente la cabeza antes de separarse de ella.

-Veo que fui extrañado- le dijo a su novia.

Su novia asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho más de lo que piensas- le respondió y se río con ganas cuando vio como el joven se había puesto colorado e incómodo.

-Deberías comer y luego vamos a prepararnos antes de ir a hacer el ejercicio- le replicó intentando cambiar de tema y se dirigió al grupo de clones para ver si habían terminado con el proyecto que les había dejado.

-Creí que Kakashi-sensei nos había dicho que no desayunáramos para no vomitar- escuchó la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas.

Eso era cierto pero el joven no le dio mucha importancia.

-Prefiero eso a que te quedes sin fuerza en medio del ejercicio- replicó el chico sin darse vuelta para mirarla- Además estoy casi seguro que va llegar mínimo una hora tarde y eso es más que suficiente para que se te baje la comida.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió no muy convencida su novia pero igual comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto, los clones habían logrado terminar con su encargo y le entregaron el resultado de su labor antes de desaparecer. Naruto observó con ojo crítico las cosas y vio que estaban hechas de acuerdo a sus deseos. Eran parte de una sorpresa que estaba preparando para Sakura. Naruto sabía que ella iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Viendo de reojo a la chica y asegurándose de que esta estaba distraída con su comida, tomó con cuidado las cosas y las dejo en el suelo ocultándolas de su vista. Luego de eso, fue hasta una de las cajas que estaban apiladas en el suelo y liberó un sello dejando de ver una gran variedad de armas. Sabiendo que era lo que quería y necesitaba, fue sacando varias y dejándolas en el piso para luego ir separándolas y organizarlas.

Para cuando Sakura terminó con su desayuno, Naruto tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

-Eso estuvo bueno- determinó la jovencita y se levantó de la mesa- Me iré a cambiar.

Esa fue la señal que Naruto necesitaba.

-Toma, ponte eso- le dijo poniendo un conjunto de ropa en las manos de la chica. Al ver su mirada curiosa respondió sin verle la cara-La novia del rebelde debe vestirse acorde.

Sakura miró sorprendida lo que tenía entre sus manos. Nunca iba a pensar que su novio le iba a regalar ropa. Naruto no dijo mucho más e insto a que se fuera a la habitación a cambiarse, pero le dijo que no se peinara todavía ni se pusiera los estuches de su arma porque la sorpresa no había terminado. La chica se apresuró a hacerle caso porque quería saber que más había preparado su novio. Al ver a la jovencita desaparecer dentro del cuarto, Naruto dirigió su mirada al segundo paquete de ropa y procedió a cambiarse también.

Si iban a debutar hoy, lo iban a hacer con estilo.

En el cuarto, Sakura notó que la ropa que le había dado su novio no era exactamente nueva sino uno de sus vestidos que había dejado en el departamento del joven. Sin embargo, había sido modificado a tal punto que dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta. Pero eso no importaba, la joven estaba feliz de haber recibido algo de novio y no dudó en ponérselo.

Su nuevo atuendo consistía en una blusa estilo top de cuello alto que se prendía por atrás, de color rojo con el símbolo de su clan en el medio y que terminaba unos centímetros por debajo de sus pechos, dejando su ombligo al aire. Era relativamente apretado, pero cómodo y fácil de moverse. Le seguía una falda corta que tenía cosido unas calzas cortas de color negro debajo. Eso se debía a que la falda tenía grandes tajos a los costados. Esa parte de la ropa también era apretada, pero cómoda. Sakura notó que tanto la blusa como la pollera tenían bordados pequeños adornos en forma de flores de cerezo (seguramente fabricados por su novio) El atuendo estaba completo con unas sandalias ninjas de color negro que eran un poco más altas de lo normal.

Viéndose en el espejo se sintió hermosa, poderosa sensual y querida. Todo en el mismo paquete.

Animada por su nuevo look la chica salió del cuarto para encontrarse con su novio.

El que también tenía un nuevo atuendo. Sakura se quedó parada en el medio de la sala con la boca abierta

Naruto estaba usando una camisa estilo kimono manga larga con el cuello cubierto de una piel negra. El kimono tenía detalles de color dorado. Le llegaba hasta medio muslo y por debajo estaba usando los pantalones negros que siempre tenía. Por encima del kimono tenía un cinturón cuya hebilla era la placa de la Aldea que le había sacado a su banda. En sus manos estaba usando los mismos guantes de correas, pero estos eran más cortos, llegando solo a hasta un poco más que sus muñecas.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó dando un par de vueltas para que pudiera ver su nuevo atuendo en todo su esplendor.

El concepto de su ropa lo había sacado de una novela que había estado leyendo el día anterior y le parecido que le iba a quedar bien. Pero viendo que su novia seguía en silencio no estaba seguro.

-Eh... Sakura- la llamó e incluso le pasó la mano por el rostro para ver si eso la despertaba.

Unos minutos más pasaron.

.

..

...

Cuando ya estaba empezando a dudar de su salud mental, la jovencita lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y comenzó murmurar cosas sin sentido contra su pecho.

-Eh...¿disculpa?- preguntó Naruto confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-No es justo- murmuro Sakura.

Eso no sirvió para aclarar casi nada.

\- ¿De nuevo?

Eso pareció servir para que Sakura reaccionara.

\- ¡No es justo que seas tan guapo! - le espetó la chica incrédula y siguió con su discurso. - ¡Ahora voy a tener que espantar a varias idiotas que van a dar detrás de ti!

La jovencita siguió diciendo un montón de incoherencias. Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba muy ocupado copiando un tomate y bastante incómodo. Aun no sabía cómo responder cuando Sakura dejaba ver su vena fan girl en todo su esplendor. Acostumbrado como estaba al rechazo, ver signos de admiración dirigido a su persona lo ponía muy incómodo. En estos casos, lo mejor era distraerla.

Sin perder tiempo la obligó a sentarse en la mesa frente a un pequeño espejo que había colocado y ahí y toda la selección de armas que había juntado. Insto a su novia a que eligiera un nuevo de set de herramientas mientras él se ocupada de peinar su cabello. Sin darle un lugar a replicas, sacó un gran cepillo de entre sus ropas y comenzó a pasarlo entre las mechas del cabello de su novia. Con la misma concentración que le dedicaba a su entrenamiento y a la creación de sus productos, Naruto comenzó a trenzar su cabello. Sakura se puso un poco colorada por lo íntimo del gesto, pero decidió no incomodar más a su novio.

Con ojo crítico se concentró en examinar las armas que tenía delante. Tomó cada una de ellas en las manos y se dio cuenta que eran de muy buena calidad. Sin lugar a dudas, las había hecho todo un profesional. Sakura quería saber de dónde Naruto las había sacado. Ella sabía que ningún comerciante en la Aldea le vendería algo de tan buena calidad a su novio, a menos que fuera por un precio exorbitante. Pero notando al moreno tan concentrado no quiso interrumpirlo. Eligio varios kunais y shuriken, dos pequeños cuchillos, varias agujas senbu y todos los sellos explosivos que pudo. Como Naruto aún no había terminado de peinarla, uso el tiempo que le quedaba para guardar sus nuevas armas en sus estuches.

-Terminé- anunció de pronto el joven y le señaló al espejo- ¿Qué piensas?

Sakura miró con atención el trabajo de su novio. Naruto había trenzado varias pequeñas trenzas a sus costados y las había unido en una trenza central. En el centro había un nuevo broche adornado con un cristal azul. La joven también notó que su novio había adaptado su banda a algo parecido a una vincha y que ocupaba el mismo lugar de siempre. Sakura se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles antes de dar un veredicto.

-Me gusta mucho- le dijo con sinceridad para la tranquilidad de su novio- Nada mal para un principiante.

-Me gusta saber que la maestra esta conforme- replicó Naruto simplemente para luego dedicarse a preparar sus propias armas, por lo que se perdió de la mirada tierna que le dirigió su novia.

Sakura había tomado el hobby de los peinados por recomendación suya. El joven le había dicho del beneficio de tener un pasatiempo que le permitiera entrenar la agilidad de sus dedos. La jovencita que no era muy buena artesana decidió dedicarse a los peinados y terminó siendo bastante buena. Además, le permitió tener algo propio que la distinguía de su hermana y pudo pasar un poco más de tiempo con su mamá que no tenía problema en ser la muñeca de experimentos de su hija.

Ahora que Naruto no estaba tan ocupado, Sakura decidió que podía aliviar sus dudas.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste armas de tan buena calidad? - le preguntó de forma directa mientras que se colocaba sus estuches en los lugares apropiados.

El ninja estuvo tentado en darle una respuesta ridícula pero no quería perder mucho tiempo.

-A Konohamaru siempre le están regalando set de armas cada vez que viene un dignatario de visita- le respondió con sinceridad a la par que ordenaba sus propios estuches. - Cuando se le acumulan, me los regala.

Eso comentario la hizo reflexionar un poco, sabiendo que Naruto no tenia tanto dinero a su disposición. Sin mencionar que los armeros de la Aldea tenían la costumbre de venderles equipos y herramientas de menor calidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no los quieres? - preguntó de forma delicada, no queriendo ofenderlo.

El joven no le gustaba que lo trataran de pobre y odiaba aceptar la caridad ajena. Pero Naruto no demostró que el comentario lo hubiera molestado.

-No los uso- replicó en tono distraído terminando de organizar sus armas y pasando a hacer lo mismo con su mochila- Sabes que tengo mis propias armas personalizadas.

Para remarcar su punto, le mostró un kunai un poco más grande de lo normal, con las puntas mucho más finas y afiladas y de color azul oscuro.

Eso puso fin a su conversación y la pareja se dedicó a terminar de prepararse para la prueba. Cuando estuvieron listos, Naruto se puso un sobretodo manga corta de color azul oscuro con bloques negros encima de su ropa. Era muy parecido al que usaba su padre, pero variando el estilo y el color.

La nueva adición provocó un nuevo ataque de fan girl que duró todo el camino.

* * *

Llegaron sin problema al sitio acordado y no les sorprendió que Sasuke ya estuviera ahí. El Uchiha también había decido vestirse distinto hoy. Estaba usando una camisa de color gris con cuello alto y cierre delantero. Un chaleco de cuero de color negro por encima, muy parecido al que usaban los ANBU. Pantalones estilo Jonin de color negro y los mismos calentadores en sus brazos, pero estos eran de color negro. Su banda estaba donde siempre.

Sasuke tampoco estaba nada mal y Sakura entendía porque tenía una legión de fans. Él también era muy atractivo y su estilo de ser distante y misterioso le daba un aire de héroe torturado (con pasado trágico incluido) que llamaba a las mujeres como agua al sediento. Eso sin mencionar la fama y el prestigio que su apellido llevaba. Si Sasuke se suavizaba un poco, Sakura no tenía dudas de que podía hacer feliz a una mujer.

La pareja saludó a su compañero y los tres se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cuando paso una hora y no había señal de su sensei, Naruto dijo que se pusieran cómodos y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a hacer los cálculos del mes. Sasuke parecía molesto por la poca profesionalidad de su líder, pero parecía que también venia preparado porque sacó un pergamino con el símbolo de su familia y comenzó a leerlo. Sakura decidió ayudar a su novio con sus cálculos, pero cuando se dio que no los necesitaba se dedicó a leer una revista que Naruto le paso.

Y así paso una hora más.

El Namikaze estaba concentrado en sus cuentas con la devoción de un contador. Hacía meses que se quería comprar una katana o algo parecido y parecía que este mes iba a ser posible si sus cuentas eran correctas. El joven tenía básicamente tres fuentes de ingreso, la cuota que recibía como huérfano del estado, la pensión que le correspondía por la póliza de sus padres (descongelar esa cuenta fue todo un dolor de cabeza) y las ganancias que tenía vendiendo sus artesanías (que eran muy populares y que dejaban más dinero de lo pensado). También el anciano o su padrino le hacían un depósito de vez en cuando como regalo. Naruto gastaba muy poco (siendo su gasto más grande sus medicinas) por lo que se podía permitir ahorrar todos los meses. Consultando el dinero que tenía guardada y separando los esenciales (tenía que pagar la renta dentro de dos días), parecía que tenía suficiente para mandar hacerse una katana o esos kunais de tres puntas que usaba su padre.

Estaba en medio de ajustar los detalles cuando su sensei se dignó a aparecer.

Tres horas más tarde de lo acordado.

Nadie dijo nada, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Sus tres alumnos le dieron una seria mirada de desaprobación. Kakashi estaba feliz de que las miradas no matasen. Con su misma actitud distraída vio sus nuevas ropas. Estaba contento de que se estuvieran tomando en serio la prueba, pero, por supuesto, no dejó que eso se notara en su rostro.

-Me alegra verlos a todos preparados.-les habló como si no notara que cada uno le estaba deseando la muerte pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese simple detalle lo intimidara.-Ahora, ¿Qué tal si hacemos directamente el ejercicio? Oh, sí ... perdonen mi tardanza, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida, ya saben cómo es.

De nuevo obtuvo un silencio cortante como respuesta.

Kakashi se acercó a uno de los tres muñones de madera que estaban en el medio del terreno y colocó un reloj que saco de su bolso encima de él. Con cuidado procedió a programarlo y golpeó la parte superior para ponerlo en marcha. Cuando vio que andaba correctamente se volvió hacia donde estaban sus estudiantes y señaló las manecillas del reloj y se puso a explicar el ejercicio.

-Está programado para el mediodía, tienen hasta ese momento para obtener uno de estos cascabeles.- dijo Kakashi y buscó en su bolsillo dos cascabeles atados a una cuerda roja que no tardo en atar a su cintura.

Sus estudiantes esperaron a que terminara de explicar antes de hacer alguna pregunta.

-Quienquiera que logre sacarme un cascabel, pasará y los que no lo hagan fallarán y serán enviados de regreso a la Academia. ¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras los tres pensaban en lo que había dicho.

La primera en romper el silencio fue Sakura.

-Pero sensei ... solo hay dos...- empezó a hablar para luego interrumpirse bruscamente.

Sakura lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que un ejercicio diseñado para que no todos pudieran pasar. Naruto lo había sospechado desde que vio que su sensei solo había sacado dos cascabeles.

-Así es, Sakura, solo dos de ustedes se convertirán en gennin en toda regla, el que fracase será enviado de vuelta- respondió Kakashi con fingida alegría, como si el hecho de perder un estudiante no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa de repente y miró a Naruto y a Sasuke con algo de desesperación. Ella estaba al tanto de sus habilidades y sabía que no había forma de que pudiera competir con ellos en el campo físico.

Sasuke miró a los dos a su derecha con sospecha pero realmente no estaba muy preocupado por ellos. El idiota no estaba a su nivel y no parecía que había algo que le importara en el mundo pero sabía que era astuto y no le iba a extrañar si Naruto terminaba consiguiendo un cascabel. Pero de nuevo eso no era problema. Si ese fuera el caso, la cosa quedaba entre él y Sakura. Él sonrió pensando en el resultado. Era una ecuación muy fácil de resolver.

-_Voy a pasar sin problemas_\- pensó complacido.

Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante antes de suspirar y bajó sus ojos al suelo con la derrota escrita en ellos. Kakashi podia ver la lucha silenciosa que estaba experimentando la jovencita y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba dudando de sí misma, algo letal para un ninja, pero eso era algo que tendría que superar por ella misma. Y no pudo dejar de notar como su novio, que estaba al lado de ella, estaba mortalmente callado y no le había ofrecido ni una palabra de consuelo.

Se encogió de hombros. Ese no era su problema.

-Pueden usar cualquier arma que quieran incluyendo shuriken y kunai.- terminó de explicar y luego agregó- Si no me atacan con la intención de matar, entonces dudo mucho que consigan pasar esta prueba. Y no se preocupen no las usaré contra ustedes. No queremos accidentes ¿Verdad?

Sasuke se sintió seriamente insultado por ese comentario y le dio un gruñido de advertencia a su profesor pero el profesor solo amplio su sonrisa estúpida.

Sakura, por su parte, se sintió aún más desesperada, parecía que vez tenía menos posibilidades de éxito. Sus habilidades con las armas no eran malas si de defensa estaban hablando pero no era muy buena atacando. Y lo peor era que dudaba seriamente de sus cualidades físicas a la hora de mantener una pelea por lo no podía atacar a su sensei en un combate de frente. Miró a Naruto queriendo ver como estaba manejando la situación y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Su novio estaba sentado, quieto como una estatua de hielo. Su rostro no dejaba de ver ninguna emoción pero Sakura que lo conocía mejor que nadie podía notar un extraño brillo de excitación en sus ojos azules.

-_¿Esta emocionado?_\- pensó extrañada. Era muy difícil causar ese tipo de emoción en Naruto.

-Pueden comenzar cuando yo lo diga, ¿entendieron?- explicó Kakashi de forma clara y simple. Obviamente los estaba tratando como si fueran unos niños y estaba muy complacido por eso.

El hombre estaba por dar la señal cuando la voz de Naruto lo sorprendió.

-¿Es necesario usar la fuerza para conseguir los cascabeles?- preguntó mortalmente serio- ¿No podemos obtenerlo por otros medios?

-¿Cómo cuáles?- lo interrogó su sensei queriendo saber que era lo que estaba planeando.

De los tres alumnos, Naruto era el más difícil de leer. El sensei no sabía cómo las condiciones del examen lo estaban afectando ni si la posibilidad de perder lo tenía preocupado. A Kakashi le gustaba presionar un poco más de lo normal a sus discípulos para ver que de que estaban hechos realmente y hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar. Esos detalles estaban practicamente pintados en los rostros de Sasuke y Sakura pero Naruto era completamente distinto. Kakashi no sabia que iba a hacer. Por eso le sorprendió la pregunta. Parecia que este alumno en particular le gustaba explorar las rutas más raras.

-Podemos hacer un trato- respondió Naruto ignorando la mirada que Sakura le dedicó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su profesor.

Sasuke, en ese momento, perdió todo el poco respeto que aún tenía por su rival al escuchar la pregunta tan estúpida que había hecho Naruto y esperaba que el sensei se le riera en la cara y lo desaprobara ahí mismo.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

-¿Un trato?- repitió Kakashi como probando la palabra en su boca y miró curiosamente a Naruto- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme y porque crees que eso es una estrategia válida para pasar este examen?

Kakashi seguía hablando con su mismo tono despreocupado pero por dentro era otra historia. La pregunta de Naruto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca en los varios años que usaba esta prueba para evaluar a sus alumnos, alguien le había hecho una pregunta como esa. Su curiosidad subió a niveles insospechados al ver la sonrisa ladina de su alumno cuando se puso a buscar algo en su mochila.

-Un ninja siempre tiene que ver mas alla de la decepcion para encontrar una respuesta y no siempre podemos escapar por la fuerza- respondió Naruto simplemente y sacó dos pedazos de papel- Y por la propuesta, puedo ofrecerte esto.

Eran dos boletos para ir a ver una película.

Sasuke le gritó que era un idiota y Sakura le dijo que no era tiempo para bromas. Kakashi solo pudo abrir los ojos con deseo mal disimulado.

Ninguno de sus otros dos alumnos esperaron las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca.

-¡¿Cómo tienes boletos para verla?!- preguntó asombrado. ¡Eran los boletos para la primera película de "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso"! Él había estado como loco buscando algun boleto para la premier pero eran ultra raros.- El estreno es a final de año.

Sakura y Sasuke no se podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi padrino es el que escribe esos libros y me dio estos boletos para ir al estreno- respondió Naruto tan casualmente que dolía y luego le dijo en tono malicioso- No sabré muchas cosas de ti sensei pero eres famoso por algo en particular y ambos sabemos que no es tu tardanza.

Kakashi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y sus manos se levantaron unos centímetros hacia los boletos de forma casi inconsciente. Parecía casi en trance. Sasuke no podía creer que sobornar a tu maestro con boletos para ir a ver una película erótica era una táctica valida. Sakura estaba feliz porque su novio estaba por asegurar los cascabeles sin problemas.

Sin embargo, al último minuto Kakashi recobró la cordura.

-No puedo, no, no, no, ¡No!... si acepto ese soborno perderé mi trabajo y mi reputación- dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo y se notaba el dolor que sentía al dejar ir los boletos y luego agregó mirando seriamente a Naruto- Te mereces diez puntos por originalidad.

El mencionado no parecía muy decepcionado que su plan hubiese fallado y volvió a guardar los boletos. Sin decir más nada se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse. Eso le indicó a los otros dos que, al fin y al cabo iban a tener que luchar por los cascabeles y siguieron su ejemplo. Kakashi uso ese momento para poder recobrarse mentalmente.

¡Naruto realmente lo habia golpeado donde le dolía!

Con una señal dio inicio al examen.

Sasuke y Sakura inmediatamente se apartaron de él y se fueron a esconderse en los árboles o arbustos. Naruto permaneció en el mismo lugar. De forma peresoza Kakashi movió la cabeza y revisó los alrededores para saber donde estaban. El Jonin se sintió un poco decepcionado porque sus alumnos no sabian esconder muy bien su prescencia. Casi de forma desinteresada se dispuso a lidiar con el alumno que le quedaba. Despues de la sorpresa que este alumno le habia hecho, no estaba seguro si queria lidar primero con el antes que los demas.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar notar lo mucho que Naruto lo estaba afectando.

-¿No deberías esconderte?- preguntó Kakashi en tono decepcionado.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que tengo intenciones de atacarte así esconderme me parece una pérdida de tiempo- explicó el moreno en tono casi aburrido- Me parece que lo mejor es quedarme donde té pueda ver sin problemas.

El Jonin pensó un momento en la logíca de su alumno.

-Supongo que tienes razón- concedió Kakashi, para estas alturas hubiera sacado su libro en un intento de provocar a su alumno pero tenía mucho miedo de que Naruto se lo robara y lo tratara como un rehén. El moreno parecia muy capaz de hacer algo así. El jonin no le iba a dar la oportunidad- Planeas atacarme ¿entonces?

Naruto solo asintió y cargó para adelante.

En menos de un segundo estaba frente de su oponente. Apuntó un puñetazo al rostro de su sensei, pero Kakashi lo paró fácilmente. Sin embargo, este frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la velocidad del chico pero por otro detalle en particular. El puñetazo había sido mucho más duro de lo que esperaba. Que su primer ataque fuera detenido no fue un detalle que parecio molestar a su alumno. Naruto le dio una patada a las costillas a continuación, pero fue nuevamente detenido sin problemas. Fue entonces que el genin decidió probar con una patada en el pecho. Estaba seguro que Kakashi lo detendría, por eso enfocó una parte de su chakra en sus pies. Su sensei paró el ataque, pero fue empujado hacia atrás unos centímetros.

Naruto aprovechó la confusión para saltar hacia atrás y hacer unos sellos en el aire. Kakashi quiso aprovechar el momento para atacar a su alumno pero la tierra comenzó a temblar y de la nada el Jonin tuvo que escapar porque de repente, cristales azules afilados como cuchillas salieron del suelo, tratando de empalarlo. El profesor miró con sorpresa a los cristales, recordando los que había visto en el departamento de Naruto. Para confirmar que eran los mismos, paso sus manos por la superficie y notó que eran helados al tacto.

Eso le trajo a la memoria lo que había leído en el pergamino que le había dado el Hokage y pudo unir algunos cabos. Tal parecía que Naruto había adquirido algunos trucos nuevos, de los cuales sus conocidos no estaban al tanto. Por extraño que pareciera, eso lo había emocionado más de lo que era conveniente. Como a todo buen ninja le gustaba un buen reto y le molestaba que no pudiera copiar las técnicas de Naruto con su **Sharingan**.

Mientras tanto el joven gennin, al ver la sonrisa de su sensei, malinterpretó un poco la situación. Naruto sabía que Kakashi había estado en su departamento y había visto sus artesanías. Por lo que pensaba que había descifrado el orígenes de los cristales y suponía que su maestro creía que solo podía hacerlos aparecer en forma cruda para luego tallarlos. El genin estaba seguro que su maestro lo estaba subestimando.

Sin embargo, era el caso contrario. Naruto no sabía que Kakashi sí se había tomado la molestia de investigar un poco sobre él antes de la pelea. (El hecho de que fue casi por accidente y que nació por voluntad del Hokage más que del propio Kakashi es un hecho que debemos ignorar.)

-Ese no es mi único truco bajo la manga. También puedo crear armas- dijo Naruto de forma casual, sacando un kunai de su estuche para presumirlo.

El genin sabía que la mejor forma de ganar era sacar de balance a su sensei, pero se decepcionó cuando su revelación no causó el efecto deseado. Era ahí cuando se notaba la diferencia de niveles. Este es un Jonin, el rango más alto de ninja, solo superado por los Kages. Si Naruto realmente quería lograr sus objetivos, iba a tener que ponerse serio.

-Sin embargo, creo que voy a necesitar algo mucho mejor para ganarte- replicó el adolescente guardando su kunai y sacando su arma favorita.

Era una Kyoketsu Shoge.

Pero no era una cualquiera. Para empezar, estaba hecha con una mescla curiosa de materiales. Asuma-sensei lo había ayudado a experimentar con una mescla del metal del que estaba hecho sus cuchillos especiales y el chakra que usaba para crear sus armas de cristal. La combinación había dado como resultado un metal mucho más liviano, afilado y resistente pero tan frío al tacto que si otra persona además de Naruto lo usaba terminaba con los dedos congelados. Incluso al mismo dueño le había costado horrores aprender a usar su arma.

Esa, sin embargo, no era su única diferencia. En vez de ser una cuchilla con filo doble y con una forma parecida a la de un kunai, esta tenía una forma de daga más moderna y tradicional, con solo un filo y un mejor mango. Era negra con tintes azules. La cadena también era distinta siendo que era un poco más larga y delgada de lo acostumbrado de color blanca. Y al otro extremo de la cadena no tenía un anillo sino una esfera de tamaña considerable de mental azul.

Era el orgullo de Naruto.

Había pasado meses enteros diseñándola despues de haber leido varios libros y luego aprendiéndola a usar hasta que se había vuelto un experto. Más de una vez había querido sacarla en sus clases en la Academia. pero el anciano se lo había prohibido. En parte porque era un arma muy avanzada para un simple estudiante. En segundo lugar, porque el Hokage tenía miedo de la conmoción que dicha arma podía causar. Estaba seguro que muchos iban a acusar a su nieto honorario de muchas cosas desde ladrón hasta mentiroso. Y más de uno, incluido los profesores, iban a querer apoderarse de ella. Y dada las cualidades únicas del arma, iban a haber muchos desastres y muchos dolores de cabeza.

Pero ahora podía usarla libremente. Y Naruto pensaba divertirse.

Kakashi, por su parte, recordaba lo que había leído sobre esa arma y sabía que lo mejor no era subestimarla. Sacó un kunai de su estuche y se puso en posición defensiva. En este caso era mucho mejor dejar que su alumno diera el primer paso y ver de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer antes que apresurarse. Vio como Naruto adoptaba una posición de ataque (la cuchilla hacia atrás en su mano izquierda y la cadena semi enrollada en su mano derecha hacia adelante) y lo invitó con un gesto a que lo atacara.

Cosa que no tardó en hacer.

Naruto, de nuevo avanzó rápidamente hacia adelante. Unos segundos antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Kakashi, hizo un salto y giró en el aire soltando la cadena del lado de la cuchilla y usándola como un látigo para atacar. Su profesor tuvo que saltar hacia atrás y usar su arma para protegerse del filo del arma de su pupilo. Mientras esquivaba podía notar que Naruto tenía un buen manejo con ambas manos de la cadena. Era experto en hacerla girar y sacudirla tanto mientras estaba en el suelo como el aire. Esa cadena se movia con la misma agilidad que una serpiente. Ademas tenía un excelente juego de pies y sabía que pasos dar para darle el mejor impulso a su arma. Varias veces había usado un golpe del pie o de la muñeca para cambiar la trayectoria de la cuchilla, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa. Se preguntó quien le habia enseñado este estilo particular de pelea ya que era poco comun y podia tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera que no estuviera bien preparado.

Pero Kakashi no era ningún principiante. El Jonin habia peleado en muchas batallas y tenía sus propios aces bajo la manga. Naruto iba a tener que aprender eso por la mala. Sin que su alumno se diera cuenta lo forzó a marchar tanto hacia adelante que no se dio cuenta cuando el Jonin hizo una finta hacia un costado y terminó saltando por encima de la cabeza del moreno y ganando de vuelta todo el terreno que Naruto le había hecho retroceder. Sin perder tiempo le lanzó una varios shuriken aprovechando que estaba de espaldas. Sin embargo, su alumno probó tener buenos reflejos porque se agacho para esquivar la primera ola y uso la cadena con el lado de la esfera para defenderse de la segunda ola. Naruto parecia estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques.

Ambos contendientes pararon un momento para cambiar su estrategia.

Kakashi notó que Naruto no estaba usando todo el largo de la cadena lo que sugería que no quería usar toda la larga distancia del arma porque si no iba a tener una oportunidad de atacar de cerca y poder robarle los cascabeles. Por lógica iba a tener que acercarse. Naruto parecido darse cuenta de eso porque enrolló su cadena en el brazo y atacó de frente con el puño levantado. El peli plateado levantó su brazo para bloquear el ataque pero eso solo hizo que cayera en la trampa de su alumno.

Naruto, sorpresivamente, saltó hacia adelante e hizo girar su cadena y la enrolló la parte de la esfera en el brazo levantado de Kakashi. Sin perder tiempo lo jalo hacia él, dio una vuelta rápida soltando más cadena y pisándola con los pies a medida que giraba para mantener atrapado a su sensei. Su intención era usar su cuchilla para cortar el hilo de los cascabeles, pero cuando intento hacerlo hubo una nube de humo y donde estaba su maestro solo había un pedazo de madera. Mirando hacia arriba vio como su sensei había saltado luego de hacer la técnica de reemplazo.

Pero eso estaba bien, porque eso también formaba parte del plan de Naruto.

Había aprovechado el giro para tapar sus manos y hacer sus clones de sombra sin que el Jonin se diera cuenta. Es por eso que detrás de Kakashi un segundo Naruto había aparecido y lo había tomado por los hombros obligándolo a bajar. Ni lento ni perezoso el genin saltó y enredo la cadena alrededor del cuerpo y brazos de su sensei para tenerlo bien atrapado. El peli platinado no estaba del todo feliz por haber caído en la trampa. Creyó que el resultado iba a ser al revés, a spropósito había dejado que la cadena se enredara en su brazo, haciendo que Naruto se confiara mientras el buscaba una oportunidad para escapar. Se había concentrado mucho tiempo en este alumno en particular y necesitaba ocuparse del resto. Quería ver si habían aprovechado el tiempo y la información que Naruto había conseguido mostrarles sobre el para crear un plan o algún tipo de estrategia. Después de todo necesitaban demostrar alguna especie de trabajo en equipo si realmente querían pasar la prueba. Por el momento, lo único que le quedaba era aprovechar el momento en Naruto se iba a acercar para sacarle los cascabeles para escapar.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se alejaba y mantenía su distancia. Con la cadena firmemente sujeta en una mano, comenzó a hacer unas señales de manos. Kakashi, al reconocerlas, empezó a sudar frio. Sabía que jutsu Naruto estaba intentando hacer, estaba descripto en el informe, con lujo de detalles.

Pero no había pensado que lo fuera a usar en esta ocasión.

Era demasiado perverso, incluso para Naruto.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero te tengo mucho respeto para creer que solamente una cadena va a detenerte-le dijo Naruto en tono de disculpa. Lo dijo de tal manera que el Jonin casi se lo creyó, pero estaba seguro que el bastardo de su alumno estaba disfrutando más de lo que dejaba ver- No te preocupes, esta técnica no es mortal... al menos...eso creo... no te muevas por las dudas.

Kakashi pudo ver el sádico placer con que Naruto dijo eso. A lo mejor se había pasado cuando había molestado a sus compañeros (en especial a Sakura). También pudo notar un extraño cambio de apariencia de su alumno. El Jonin vió como los ojos de su alumno iban cambiando. El iris se iba haciendo cada vez mas oscuro y su pupila se estaba comenzando a rasgar. Y la parte blanca de sus ojos se estaba tiñendo de un leve color azul y su textura se estaba comenzando a parecer a la de una piedra.

Eso no era una buena señal.

-¡**Tsumetai hi:**** Ryūka no Jutsu! **

De la cadena que Naruto tenía en la mano comenzaron a salir unas llamas de color azul y se fueron extendiendo hasta rodear al ninja dándole una oportunidad de sentir a Kakashi el efecto que había leído en el informe. Realmente eran unas llamas que no quemaban, sino que congelaban. El ninja se sentía como si hubiera estado varias horas desnudo en un congelador. Sentía como su piel era picada por miles de agujas. Sentía como el frio se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel, llegandole hasta lo profundo de sus huesos. Y le costaba horrores respirar como si el mismo aire se le estuviera congelando en sus pulmones.

¡¿Qué parte de esta técnica se suponía que no era mortal?!

Por suerte, las llamas no lo estaban envolviendo completamente y Naruto no había ajustado la cadena como debía alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía las piernas libres y sus brazos no estaban tan inmóviles como parecían a simple vista. Quizás su alumno contaba que el shock del jutsu hubiera sido suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Pero él no era Kakashi Hatake por nada.

Rápidamente comenzó a retorcerse en el piso para aflojar aún más sus ataduras y despistar un poco a Naruto. Cuando tuvo la suficiente libertad, hizo unos sellos con las manos y golpeo la tierra con sus pies. Un enorme pedazo de tierra ataco al moreno por lo que perdió la concentración y canceló el justu por la sorpresa. Además, el hecho de que tuvo que esquivar el ataque, le hizo perder el agarre que tenía en su arma.

Cuando quiso recuperar el control, Kakashi ya no estaba a la vista.

-Maldición- dijo Naruto dejándose caer en el piso y masajeándose un poco las sienes para evitar el dolor de cabeza que sabía que estaba cerca. Resignado miró hacia el bosque

\- Espero que el jefe tenga suerte con sus planes. El clon miro a la cadena que el jefe le había confiado antes de ir a esconderse al bosque. Ahora que había cumplido su misión solo le quedaba cuidarla hasta que pudiera devolvérsela.

* * *

Al mismo momento que Naruto (el clon) sacaba su querida arma y le demostraba a Kakashi lo bien que podía usarla, Sasuke lo estaba mirando desde su escondite y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La calidad y la singularidad de esa arma, la habilidad que tenía su compañero para usarla. La forma en que estaba presionando a Kakashi-sensei. Era algo casi imposible de creer.

¿Desde cuándo ese idiota era tan bueno?

Nunca había demostrado esas habilidades durante los años en la Academia. De lo contrario ya hubiera ascendido en los rangos y tendría una mejor posición de la que tenía ahora. Sin embargo, siempre que lo veía en las clases estaba durmiendo, leyendo cualquier cosa o algún profesor lo estaba riñendo por algo. Eso cuando no estaba causando algún tipo de problema o metiéndose en alguna pelea sin sentido. Y cuando alguien había alguna broma o travesura, todos sabían que el responsable era Naruto, a pesar de que nadie podía probarlo. Él sabía que el idiota era mayor que él, pero actuaba más infantil que el resto.

Y pensar que semejante idiota ocultaba esas habilidades.

¿Cuál era su secreto?

¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hacia?

¿Qué tijo de juga tomaba?

En ese momento, Sasuke quería saber todo lo que podía sobre su rival, especialmente, todo lo que había hecho el idiota para ganar ese tipo de habilidades. Y necesitaba saberlo lo más pronto posible para poder hacer lo mismo. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo para poder conseguir su meta de matar a su hermano. Sabía que le faltaba mucho todavía, pero, al menos, pensaba que estaba en un buen camino. En un nivel superior al que resto de sus compañeros. Pero lo que estaba viendo estaba sacudiendo todo lo que había creído hasta el momento. Aún no pensaba que iba a desaprobar este examen (Sakura seguía siendo el elemento débil del grupo), sin embargo, ahora sabía que no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Aprobar este examen se había vuelto sumamente indispensable.

Volvió a prestar atención a la pelea, más que nada porque necesitaba aprender toda la información que podía acerca del líder de su grupo antes de lanzarse al ataque. Naruto seguía presionando a Kakashi-sensei con su nueva arma y a este le estaba costando un poco leer los movimientos de la cuchilla. Sasuke deseaba poder tener su Sharingan activado para poder copiar esos movimientos y estudiar un poco mejor esa arma. A simple vista se notaba que un arma de buena calidad con un alto poder. El Uchiha había leído como muchos miembros de su familia tenían armas especialmente diseñadas para ellos.

Este parecía ser uno de esos casos.

Entre todas las preguntas que tenía quería saber de dónde la había conseguido.

-Se llama Frostbitten y sí me la intentas robar té mato- dijo una voz a su lado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y encontró a un Naruto agachado que lo miraba de forma peculiar, con una de sus cejas levantadas como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo. Para estar seguro, se dio la vuelta y vio que efectivamente un Naruto todavía seguía peleando con su maestro. El hecho de que no estuviera captando lo que estaba sucediendo pareciera que estaba irritando a Naruto porque escuchó como su compañero suspiro de forma resignada.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo a modo de explicación.

Fueron ahí cuando todas las piezas de le terminaron a caer a Sasuke. Su compañero no había resultado tan idiota y realmente parecía tener un plan. Al principio, el Uchiha había pensado que era algo muy estúpido enfrentar de forma tan directa a Kakashi-sensei y no dudó en insultar al idiota por su forma tan impulsiva de actuar. Pero ahora parecia que todo era parte de un extraño plan que su compañero estaba tramando. Mentalmente añadió ese jutsu a la lista de cosas que su compañero aparentemente podía hacer.

Sin embargo, ahora había cosas más importantes que tratar. Especialmente para qué demonios Naruto se había tomado la molestia de armar todo este espectáculo solo para hablar con él. Si buscaba ayuda que se fuera a pedírsela a su novia porque él no se estaba por rebajar a ayudarlo. No importaba que era mejor ninja de lo que había pensado, aún era un idiota sin remedio y Sasuke Uchiha tenía una imagen que mantener.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó sin miramientos. Las cosas no estaban para andarse con rodeos y Sasuke necesitaba aprovechar su tiempo para poder idear un plan de ataque.

Naruto lo miró por un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Necesitamos trabajar juntos- le dijo de manera simple y luego añadió de forma lenta y segura-Los tres.

Ahora si podía decir que el idiota se había vuelto loco.

-No.

-¿Por qué?- replicó sin perder un segundo- Necesitamos trabajar juntos para conseguir esos cascabeles.

Naruto estaba diciendo esas cosas como si fuesen lo más natural del mundo y no la traición a todos los principios que el Uchiha tenía.

\- No necesito la ayuda de un perdedor como tú para hacer eso- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y lo luego añadió con mal disimulado rencor-Y menos necesito la ayuda de una inútil como Sakura.

Sasuke escuchó un leve rugido y se dio vuelta para mirar a su compañero y se encontró con el rostro furioso de Naruto. Parecía que toda la paciencia que siempre tenía se había evaporado. El moreno se preguntó si era porque se rehusaba a cooperar o porque había insultado a su novia.

-Escucha imbécil, no podemos enfrentarlo uno a uno.- le dijo con enojo- Estamos tan lejos de su nivel que casi da gracia.

Sasuke no entendía a donde quería llegar con esto. Si pensaba que su plan para convencerlo era insultarlo, el idiota estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-¡Maldita sea, idiota! ¡Usa tu cabeza para algo!-explotó Naruto. Odiaba cuando la gente no se daba cuenta de las cosas más obvias por mas que le estuvieran escupiendo en la cara - Él también sabe que no podemos ganar, lo que significa que este ejercicio tiene otro propósito... podría estar tratando de ver que habilidades tenemos. Pero, él ya debería saberlos por nuestros registros de la Academia ¡Por lo que debe estar probando nuestro trabajo en equipo!

Lo que decía el idiota tenía sentido y a lo mejor Sasuke podía estar dispuesto a creerlo en otra ocasión.

Pero...

-Si ese fuera el punto, solo habría un objetivo que todos tendríamos que sacarle para ganar. ¡Pero no! ¡Es una competencia y uno de nosotros va a perder!- le señaló la falla en su lógica y siguió presionando- ¿Te olvidaste de eso? Solo dos podemos ganar.

A esta altura Naruto no solo estaba apretando sus puños sino sus mandíbulas del enojo.

-¡Podemos encargarnos de eso cuando hayamos conseguidos los malditos cascabeles!

Sasuke estaba por seguir discutiendo pero en ese momento notó que Kakashi-sensei se había escapado de las garras del clon y había desaparecido, probablemente hacia donde estaban ellos o hacia donde estaba Sakura. Así que sin perder más valioso tiempo, dejó a Naruto con la palabra de la boca y se fue más adentro del bosque para cumplir con su misión.

Naruto lo vió marcharse y se quiso tirar el cabello. Si tan solo no le hubiera Frostbitten a su clon. ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke siempre terminaba por hacerlo enojar! ¡Maldito el estúpido orgullo Uchiha! Todos deberían aprender a sacarse el palo de la escoba que tenían metidos en el culo antes de dar sermones a los demás. Debería haber ido a buscar a Sakura primero y dejar que ella lo convenciera. Ella era la que tenía las habilidades sociales de entre los dos. Pero su novia se había ido más lejos y no quería perder tiempo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo el clon iba a entretener al maestro. Y sabía que el más difícil de convencer iba a ser Sasuke. Esperaba que el show del clon lo ayudara a convencer a su compañero que él era un valioso aliado pero parece que no había servido.

Ahora tenía que ir por el plan B.

Con cuidado intentó rastrear el bosque, buscando la presencia de Kakashi-sensei y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sakura!

* * *

Sakura había observado la batalla entre Naruto y Kakashi-sensei con alguna dificultad por la distancia en la que estaba. ¡Su novio era realmente increíble! Estaba familiarizada con Frostbitten pero solo de forma superficial, cuando veía a Naruto entrenar con ella o limpiarla en su departamento. Nunca la había visto en acción hasta momento. Ella tenía esperanzas de que su novio pudiera conseguir uno de los objetos o que derrotara a su sensei sin problemas. Pero esas ilusiones desaparecieron cuando vio como su maestro consiguió escapar engañando a su novio.

Lo cual era mala noticias porque solo había un lugar lógico hacia donde habría podido ir y ese era el bosque, donde estaba ella. Eso deletreaba problemas enormes para ella sin importar cómo lo mirara. Por un momento se debatió si era mejor esperar a ver si Naruto la encontraba primero pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió correr. Poco sabía ella, ya había caído en el genjutsu de Kakashi. El hecho era que, en realidad, estaba sentada en medio de un claro, solo imaginando que estaba corriendo entre arbustos.

Mientras que dicho sensei estaba escondido entre unas ramas esperando que alguno de los sus otros alumnos apareciera. Acariciándose de forma distraída el ojo donde tenía su sharingan, Kakashi reflexionaba sobre la pelea que acaba de tener con Naruto, sus habilidades eran un poco más elevadas de lo que había esperado pero estaba bien. No había esperado nada menos del hijo de su propio maestro. Sin embargo, había notado un defecto importante. El joven necesitaba tener más experiencia de combate. Tenía mucho poder bruto pero todavía no tenía todos los conocimientos necesarios para despertar todo su potencial. Era como un diamante en bruto al que le faltaba mucho pulido para brillar.

La llegada de otra presencia al claro hizo que el hombre cortara sus reflexiones y se dedicara al trabajo que tenía por delante. Cambio con cuidado su posición y miró hacia abajo para ver que nada menos que Sasuke se revelaba saliendo de entre los arbustos. Kakashi resolvió tomarse unos minutos para ver que hacia el moreno al ver a su compañera en ese estado.

El chico de pelo negro miró a Sakura con cautela, seguramente preguntándose por qué estaba allí de pie con una mirada vidriosa en su rostro. Con cuidado se alejó de ella y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones como si estuviera buscando a su sensei o una posible trampa. Que no demostrara mucha preocupación hacia la pelirosada lo decepciono bastante y decidió que era tiempo de darle un pequeño escarmiento. Kakashi sintió que el chico necesitaba más que simplemente observar las facetas de un genjutsu en otra persona, quizás él también necesitaba sentirlo. Así iba a aprender a demostrar un poco de simpatía hacia la pena ajena.

_-Bueno, tienen que aprender a ver a través de estas cosas en algún momento.- _se dijo así mismo preparándose para someter al Uchiha.

Kakashi se había colocado en una posición perfecta para lograr su cometido y casi tenía sus manos en el chico. Fue entonces cuando otro Sasuke salió corriendo de los arbustos y, al verse con Sakura, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. El primer Sasuke le guiño el ojo y tiró una bomba de humo que no tardó en explotar. Cuando el humo se aclaró solo quedaban el Uchiha y Kakashi. El Jonin no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar que le decía el hecho de que Naruto hubiera salvado a Sakura porque ahora tenía lidiar con otro de sus discípulos.

Sasuke estaba lanzando golpes y patadas a su plexo solar, pero cada uno fue fácilmente esquivado o desviado, haciéndole perder más energía en cada ataque a medida que se frustraba cada vez más. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no había el novato del año solamente porque sí .En un movimiento repentino que sorprendió al maestro, su alumno envió una patada a su rostro que obligó a ambas manos a bloquearse. Con su pie ahora atrapado, Sasuke usó la palanca para torcer su cuerpo por lo que ahora estaba boca abajo y al alcance de los cascabeles.

Kakashi soltó el pie para apartar su mano cuando Sasuke volvió a torcer su cuerpo en el aire y le dio una patada en el estómago, enviando al Jonin a deslizarse sobre la tierra. Parecía que si Sasuke no podía tomar el objetivo, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con hacerle daño a su sensei. Esa fue una estrategia que no le gustaba mucho al hombre pero suponía que se lo merecía por haberlos tratado tan mal y haberse reído de ellos en su cara.

Sasuke estaba respirando pesadamente y estaba agachado pero no le importaba porque se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. No solo había podido atravesar las defensas de Jonin para tocar un cascabel, sino que también le había dado una patada sólida en el estómago. Eso era algo que ni siquiera el idiota había podido hacer ... al menos no todavía. Demasiado absorto en su propio mundo, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había desaparecido después de pasar por algunas señales con las manos.

* * *

Naruto estaba de vuelta en el claro principal con una Sakura dormida en sus brazos pensando en cómo desesperarla. Obviamente estaba bajo un genjutsu y no sabía muy bien cómo sacarla de ese estado. Sus estudios se habían centrado más en otras cuestiones, especialmente porque él no era muy bueno en esa materia.

-Podriamos tirarle un poco de agua, jefe- dijo el clon que estaba con ellos.

Era el mismo que había estado peleando con Kakashi-sensei y se había quedado ahí, esperando para devolverle a Frostbitten. Naruto reflexionó sobre la idea y no le pareció tan mala por lo que le dijo al clon que trajera un poco de la laguna que tenían a unos pasos de distancia. Mientras que el clon cumplía con su encargo, Naruto se dispuso a guardar su arma y pensar que hacer a continuación. Reviso el reloj y notó que aún le quedaba una hora de tiempo. Por el momento, lo único que se le ocurría enfrentarse en persona al maestro mientras mandaba a Sakura y a un clon a hablar con Sasuke.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo testarudo y que el imbécil le había demostrado que no estaba dispuesto a jugar en equipo, pero algo adentro suyo le decía que esa era la opción correcta. El clon no tardó en volver con poco de agua entre las manos que dejó caer con cuidado sobre el rostro de la joven. Ese método pareció funcionar ya que la jovencita comenzó a despertar. El clon desapareció para darles un poco de privacidad. Le estaba por decir algo a su novia cuando sintio como una presencia se acercaba.

Y efectivamente, Kakashi-sensei salió del bosque con un inconsciente Sasuke bajo el brazo. Naruto estaba por decir algo cuando notó la actitud de su maestro. El moreno podía sentir la seriedad y el instinto asesino que emanaba el Jonin. Esto era lo que se escondía dejado de toda la actitud juguetona y despreocupada. Sakura debió sentirlo también porque se retorció en sus brazos hasta abrazarlo, buscando protección entre sus brazos. Naruto tragó saliva y se obligó a relajarse.

Este no era el momento de cometer errores.

Kakashi-sensei avanzó a hasta donde estaban ellos y sin ningún tipo de consideración, lanzó el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia ellos. Naruto tuvo que despegarse de Sakura para agarrar el cuerpo de su compañero. El moreno estaba tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando que no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el evidente fracaso de su rival. El Jonin no dijo nada, solo camino hasta sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba el reloj pero aun así Naruto entendió lo que quería de él. Sin perder tiempo, despertó a Sasuke. Cuando volvio al mundo de los vivos, el Uchiha quiso protestar un poco pero le bastó una mirada hacia su sensei para entender que algo estaba mal.

Kakashi-sensei les hizo gesto para que se acercaran y los tres genin lo hicieron de forma dócil.

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

-Los tres fallaron el examen- anunció el peli plateado sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Los tres sintieron como si los hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

-Pero aún queda una hora- quiso protestar Sakura

Como respuesta, el maestro tomó el reloj entre las manos y lo rompió sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Podría darles hasta al final del día y ninguno de ustedes lograría pasar- replicó sin piedad y luego les dijo con asco en su voz- Me decepcionan, ninguno entendió el verdadero objetivo de este examen.

Sakura se vio muy perdida. Sasuke se veía con ganas de vomitar. Naruto estaba impasible, pero por dentro quería matar a su compañero.

-Trabajo en equipo- respondió simplemente Kakashi-sensei- Este ejercicio era para evaluar como hacían eso. Por eso los ponemos en grupo de tres, porque sabemos que aún no tienen mucha experiencia y esperamos que apoyándose mutuamente puedan superar ese obstáculo.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno a Sasuke.

-Si es así ¿Por qué hacerlo una competencia? ¿Por qué obligarlos a pelear entre nosotros? - preguntó el Uchiha no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer.

-Quería introducir un poco de conflicto en el equipo y ver como eso afectaba su dinámica y sus decisiones- le dijo seriamente el maestro. Sasuke tuvo la decencia de esquivar la mirada- En las misiones se pueden encontrar con cosas inesperadas y es importante pensar con la cabeza clara o todo el equipo sufre.

Naruto ya no se pudo contener más.

\- ¡Te lo dijo, idiota! ¡Te lo dije!¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-Es la culpa de todos- le cortó el Jonin.

El adolescente quería gritar y romper cosas, pero se conformó con morderse los labios tan fuertes que le salió sangre.

-Es cierto que té diste cuenta del objetivo del ejercicio Naruto, pero antagonizaste a tu compañero en vez de buscar la mejor forma de cooperar- explicó el maestro y luego miró a Sasuke- Tu simplemente crees que tus compañeros son basura y té crees la gran cosa cuando no es así.

Por último, se dirigió a Sakura.

-Tú dependes mucho de Naruto- le indico con dureza. -Pudiste haber intentado hacer algún plan con Sasuke o algo por tu cuenta, pero estas muy pendiente de tu novio para hacer algo por ti misma.

Cada uno de los genin no les quedo otra opcion más que aceptar la crítica.

-Son desgracia y peor que escoria- los retó sin piedad Kakashi- En vez de mandarlos de vuelta a la academia debería recomendar que nunca se conviertan en ninjas.

El Jonin era bueno para infringir dolor con las palabras.

-Pero he decidido darles una segunda oportunidad- eso tomó por sorpresa a los adolescentes- Si uno de ustedes está dispuesto a cargar con la culpa y volver a la Academia, los otros dos van a pasar.

Kakashi termino de hablar y esperó.

.

..

...

...

Naruto estaba por dar el primer paso cuando Sasuke le ganó el turno.

-Debería ser yo, el idiota tiene razón. Debi haber manejado mejor las cosas.

La pareja al mismo tiempo se apresuró a tomar la culpa de los hombros del Uchiha diciendo que había sido culpa de ellos. Kakashi vio como los tres adolescentes empezaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa y porque los otros dos debían ser los que debían quedarse en el equipo.

Era un poco adorable.

-Bueno, ninguno de ustedes tiene las campanas y son un desastre cómo personas y cómo equipo dejan mucho que desear-dijo Kakashi aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención del grupo.

El grupo se quedó en silencio esperando la sentencia.

-Están aprobados- dijo Kakashi en el mismo tono desprecupado de siempre.

Su aura había cambiado por completo.

-Pero eso no lo que dijo- señalo Sakura.

-Mentí- respondió simplemente el maestro.

Luego se paró y levantó los brazos en señal de festejo.

-El entrenamiento termina aquí. ¡Todos pasan! ¡El equipo 7 comenzará a hacer misiones a partir de mañana!- festejó con una sonrisa tan falsa que parecía más un insulto que otra cosa.

Los dos morenos del grupo se lanzaron con intenciones de matarlo pero Sakura los detuvo con una idea diferente.

* * *

Naruto no entendía cómo había accedido a esto.

Sakura había sugerido que fueran a celebrar a algún lado, con la excusa de "fortalecer" sus lazos como equipo. Kakashi-sensei había aceptado y prácticamente amenazó a los otros dos hasta que aceptaron. Lo verdaderamente problemático sucedió cuando su novia ofreció su departamento como lugar de la reunión, ofreciéndose a cocinar para todo el equipo. Los otros aceptaron (el Uchiha seguro que quería chismosear su lugar de vivienda y Kakashi-sensei debía estar feliz de comer gratis) lo que puso muy feliz a Sakura. Naruto no tuvo tiempo a negarse y se encontró mandando a dos de sus clones para que prepararan el lugar y compraran provisiones (Sasuke y Sakura le habían dado algo de dinero) mientras ellos iban al edificio principal a dejar los papeles registrando la formación de su equipo.

Y ahora estaban caminando por la ciudad como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. El jonin iba a adelante ellos, leyendo su libro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Naruto iba en el medio con un silencioso Uchiha a su izquierda y una feliz novia abrazada a su derecha. La última era la única que hablaba de los tres, pero Naruto de vez cuando asentía con la cabeza y Sasuke dejaba escapar gruñidos de vez cuando, probando que ambos la estaban escuchando. Su maestro intervino de en vez en cuando (especialmente cuando decidieron que iban a comer).

Se sentía casi normal.

Naruto estaba pensando que debería sentirse un poco más extraño y fuera de lugar con su nuevo equipo cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura puso una botella de agua en sus manos. Esa acción hizo que todo el grupo se detuvieran y el moreno le preguntara silenciosamente que era lo que pretendía.

-Es pasado el mediodía, Naruto-kun- le recordó gentilmente la chica- Y todavía no has tomado tu medicina.

Lo cual era muy cierto. El joven había estado tan distraído por el examen, la actitud de su sensei, y todo lo demás que se olvidó de tomarlas. Con razón estaba sintiendo esa presión en sus sienes. Con la presteza dada por años de práctica, buscó en su mochila y sacó su estuche de pastillas que tenía la dosis preparada. Ignorando la mirada curiosa de su compañero, se las tomo todas de una con ayuda del agua. Naruto miró hacia los costados por si alguno fuera de su equipo había notado lo que había hecho, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención.

-No sabía que tuvieras problemas de salud- comentó Sasuke de forma casual.

Demasiado casual para el gusto de Naruto.

-No es algo que me gusta andar gritando a los cuatro vientos. - le contesto de forma enfática, queriendo que el Uchiha entendiera las verdades implicaciones de eso.

Sasuke asintió casi sin darle importancia. Pero comprendió lo que su compañero le había querido decir. El joven no era un chismoso y no andaba por ahí esparciendo rumores. Además, no quería que los enemigos de Naruto interfirieran con sus asuntos a través de su compañero. Eso solo iba a traer problemas y mucho tiempo perdido.

Kakashi miraba de reojo a sus alumnos escondido detrás de las páginas de su libro. El, por supuesto, sabía de los problemas de salud de su alumno. El incidente de hacía varios años atrás había dejado serias consecuencias, no solamente psicológicas sino también físicas. En cierta manera, era un milagro que el falso moreno estuviese entre ellos. Kakashi había escuchado algunas cosas sobre lo que había pasado, pero parecía ser que las cosas habían sido mucho peores que sus más horribles pesadillas.

Pero no solamente estaba interesado en eso.

Estaba estudiando también las interacciones entre sus alumnos. Le llamaba la atención los pequeños cambios que estaban ocurriendo entre ellos, Naruto estaba compartiendo algunos detalles sobre su vida personal, Sakura parecía interesada en alguien que no fuera Naruto y Sasuke estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de conocer a sus compañeros. A simple vista, no eran la gran cosa, pero lo eran si se lo comparaban como habían interactuado el día anterior. El ejercicio había tenido mejor efecto de lo pensado y las bases para un sólido trabajo en equipo.

Luego ocurrió algo peculiar.

Naruto pareció detectar algo y miró hacia detrás de donde estaba Kakashi. Lo que fuera que haya visto no debió gustarle demasiado por el enojo que apareció en sus ojos. Rápidamente se sacó su sobretodo y se lo paso a su novia, apurándola a que se lo pusiera y que cerrara todos los botones, ocultando lo que llevaba puesto. Sakura parecía confundida, al igual que Sasuke, pero cuando Naruto le hizo una seña, la joven miró hacia donde había visto su novio y sus ojos verdes se agrandaron de la sorpresa y se apresuró a hacer lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo. Desconcertado, el Uchiha miró hacia donde estaban mirando sus compañeros y el también parecio entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Queriendo entender Kakashi hizo lo mismo. Un grupo de personas se estaba acercando, una pareja con una joven de unos veinte años. Los tres estaban hablando animadamente. El Jonin no pensó que fueran motivo de preocupación hasta que notó que la joven tenía el mismo cabello que Sakura solo que más oscuro, la mujer sus mismos ojos verdes y todos llevaban el emblema del clan Haruno en sus ropas. Kakashi estaba por decir algo cuando notó la mirada de advertencía en los ojos de Naruto y la discreta seña de este para que se acercara más al grupo.

Picado por la curiosidad, decidió no decir o hacer nada y ver que era lo que sus alumnos iban a hacer. Sakura terminó de prenderse el abrigo y esperó hasta que sus padres y su posible hermana o prima estuvieran de frente a ellos para hablar.

-Hey mamá, papá...- los saludó en un tono alegre, aunque ligeramente forzado. - ¿Todo bien Rika?

Los tres mencionados se pararon en seco al escuchar la voz de la joven. Kakasi notó la mirada sorprendida de la familia de su alumna y no se les escapo como los padres escanearon a sus alrededores y a los acompañantes de su hija como si estuvieran buscando algo de información. Noto que la llamada Rika estaba mucho más interesada en la banda donde se podía ver el emblema de la Aldea. También le prestó bastante atención al

-Me alegra encontrarte- dijo su padre, parecía que fue el que se recuperó más rápido- Estuvimos buscándote para ir...eh... a comer todos juntos.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Si-apoyó su madre y luego abrazó a la joven con evidente orgullo- ¡Rika-chan volvió de su misión con excito e íbamos a celebrar! ¡Kota-kun nos espera en el restaurante!

La mencionada se sonrojo un poco pero aun asi se mostro bastante satisfecha por las palabras de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes hermanita y me dejas contarte mis aventuras?- le preguntó en tono dulce.

-Eso me hacer acordar- dijo su padre- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Creo que no te vimos desde ayer.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kakashi sintió como el ambiente rodeando a la familia se puso algo tenso. Especialmente notó como los músculos de la espalda de Sakura se pusieron rigidos. Tampoco se le escapó que Naruto no se había tomado la molestia de dedicarles una mirada a sus suegros.

Interesante.

-Ehh...hoy tuve mi examen final para convertirme en gennin y ahora vamos a festejar que todo salió bien-les contó alegremente, demasiado alegre y luego su voz bajo un poco cuando siguió hablando- Se los dije ayer.

Los padres se miraron entre ellos, pero no parecían acordarse de lo que la jovencita estuviese hablando. Kakashi sintió un poco de pena por su alumna. El recordaba bien lo que era tener un padre que no té hiciera caso. La hermana de Sakura pareció darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban quedando sus padres y se apresuró a salvar un poco la situación.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus compañeros de equipo, hermanita?

Sakura pareció feliz por esta excusa para cambiar el tema e hizo lo que su hermana le habia pedido.

-Él es nuestro sensei Kakashi y supongo que habrán oído de Sasuke Uchiha- presentó la jovencita señalando a los mencionados. Cuando llegó el turno de su novio (que seguía sin prestar atención) dudó un poco- Y.…Naruto...eh...Namikaze.

El Jonin pudo ver la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de los adultos, aunque no tanto en la hermana de Sakura. El asombro dió lugar a otras emociones, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a se manifestarán. Tan pronto vio como el padre de Sakura abrio la boca para decir algo (posiblemente quejarse de la prescencia de Naruto en el grupo de su hija) se apresuró a intervenir.

-Bueno esto fue divertido, pero tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo de forma deliberada y luego los miró de forma crítica- Y lo mismo ustedes.

La mamá pareció entender la amenaza velada y se apresuró a agregar.

-Si si, entendemos. Esperamos que se diviertan- dijo con falsa alegría. pero no pudo evitar agregar mirando detenidamente a su hija- Hablamos a la noche Sakura.

La mencionada solo sacudió la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Sin decir nada más los Haruno se retiraron y todos se quedaron callados y sin saber que hacer.

.

..

…

-Vamos, tengo hambre- dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar a su departamento sin mirar atrás.

Nadie tuvo ganas de llevarle la contraria.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto, los clones les estaban esperando con bebidas frías, algunos bocadillos y elementos para refrescarse y limpiarse luego de la prueba. Para haber estado tan en contra de la idea, el joven resultó ser un anfitrión considerado. Sakura no perdió tiempo en ponerse un delantal que uno de los clones le había pasado antes de desaparecer y ponerse manos a la obra. Los hombres del grupo la dejaron hacer porque consideraron que necesitaba relajarse un poco luego de lo que había pasado.

Pero eso los dejo en la incómoda situación de tener que interactuar entre ellos sin la ayuda de ella. Primero se tomaron su tiempo para limpiarse y ponerse en condiciones antes de sentarse a la mesa y comer los refrigerios que estaban ahí. (Sasuke se sorprendió de que hubiera trozos de tomates frescos para él). Cuando no tuvieron nada más con que ocuparse las bocas, los más jovenes se miraron entre ellos viendo quien iba a empezar algún tema de conversación.

Increíblemente fue Kakashi quien tomó la iniciativa. Después de vaciar su vaso (prácticamente el solo se acabó la jarra de limonada) y cerrar su libro, se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Naruto me gustaría ver esa caja donde guardas tus cristales.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó con sospecha.

-Me gustaria verlos para estudiarlos un poco. Asi puedo entenderlos mejor.

-¿Y eso necesario porque...?

-Solo así puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus técnicas. Lo mismo va a para ti Sasuke. Después quiero que me digas que jutsus sabes hacer para ver en que te puedo ayudar.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos no pudiendo creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando, casi parecía un sueño. Por primera vez desde que lo conocían. Kakashi-sensei se estaba comportando como un maestro. Sakura, que seguía en la cocina, tenía la boca abierta. No queriendo que el momento se escapara sin aprovecharlo, Naruto fue hasta el lugar donde le había encargado al clon que guardara las cosas y sacó la que contenía todos los cristales que había hecho con el propósito de venderlos. Con presteza, los puso sobre la mesa y le indicó a su sensei que era libre de inspeccionarlos.

El jonin tomó algunos en sus manos y comenzó a estudiarlos. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que le daba miradas veladas a su cintura y el joven entendió que su compañero estaba ansioso de examinar su arma, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedir para verla (o no sabía cómo hacerlo). Naruto era extremadamente celoso y su cuidadoso con su arma, le había costado mucho conseguirla y aprender a usarla para arriesgarse a perderla. Pero también recordaba las palabras de su maestro y si Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo (no lo había insultado de forma abierta al menos y había sido educado con Sakura), suponía que él también podía hacerlo.

Con cuidado la sacó y la envolvió con un pedazo de tela que había por ahí y se la pasó a Sasuke no sin antes de advertirle como tocarla.

-Aún tocarla con guantes puede ser peligroso. -le dijo a la par que su compañero la tomaba-No la llamé Frostbitten solo porque me parecía lindo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no era el mismo gesto de condescendencia de siempre, parecía más bien impaciencia que otra cosa.

-Creo que puedo manejarla- replicó simplemente.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecruzados evaluándolo por un momento para luego comenzar a sacarse sus guantes y mostrarle sus manos en todo su glorioso esplendor.

-No estoy bromeando. Incluso a mí me costó mucho aprender a tocarla sin lastimarme.

Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos cuando vio que las manos de su compañero estaban cubiertas de cicatrices y piel quemada. El Uchiha habia visto lastimaduras parecidas en algunos miembros de su clan que habían tenido problemas en la nieve. Especialmente aquellos que por una razón u otra tuvieron que escarbar en ella con las manos desnudas. Sus ojos alternaron entre las manos de su compañero y el arma que estaba sosteniendo gracias a la tela (podía sentir el fantasma del frio entre sus dedos) y prometió tener cuidado. Naruto volvió a ponerse sus guantes y miró a su sensei.

Kakashi estaba fascinado por los cristales que estaba sosteniendo. Eran distintos a los que Naruto había usado para atacarlo ya que estos estaban tallados y pulidos, pero aun podía sentir el frío que emitían y el leve brillo que tenían. Irradiaban un aura extraña. Siguiendo una corazonada, vertió una mínima cantidad de su chakra en esos y sintió como la energía dentro de estos comenzó a moverse y a reaccionar. El Jonin pudo experimentar un frio parecido al que había sentido cuando estuvo envuelto en las llamas de Naruto.

-Increíble- dijo cortando el flujo de energía. Luego miró a su alumno de forma curiosa- ¿De quién fue la idea de cristalizar tu chakra de esta manera?

El adolescente lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Fue el anciano. - explicó Naruto- Estábamos buscando una forma de controlarlo y recordando una de las técnicas de mi padre, sugirió que intentara comprimirlo. Cuando lo intente, la capa de cristal se formó casi al instante y ahora actúa tanto como una especie de contenedor y la uso tambien como un catalizador.

-¿Qué significa eso?- quiso saber Sasuke que había dejado el arma sobre la mesa y se puso a escuchar la conversación.

Naruto miro a su maestro como preguntando algo y su maestro asintió. El moreno en cuestión suspiro resignado y estiró una mano hacia adelante. Haciendo un sello con la otra, una pequeña llama de color azul oscuro apareció. Kakashi alentó a Sasuke que pasará una mano y experimentará con las sensaciones de la llama. El Uchiha lo hizo y pudo sentir el mismo frio penetrante que su maestro había probado durante la pelea.

No era una sensacion muy agradable.

-Este tipo de chakra es muy voluble y realmente difícil de controlar. Si me descuido por tan solo un momento...-dijo Naruto y para probar sus palabras, puso un poco más de su chakra sin medirlo y la llama aumentó de forma desproporcionada. Sin darle tiempo a que se descontrolara, el moreno la extinguió- Y lo peor es que tengo mucho chakra y no es fácil de regular.

-¿Qué esté cristalizado té ayuda?- inquirió su compañero de equipo.

El aludido asintió y esta vez hizo aparecer una flama en cada mano y cerró sus manos concentrándose. Al abrirlas había dos cristales amorfos en ellas.

-La mayor parte del tiempo- respondió Naruto. - Aún puedo sentir la energía de ellos y es más fácil de manipular de esta manera. Con estos cristales puedo hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Uno de los cristales se prendió fuego y del otro brotaron pequeñas esquirlas.

-Dijiste que podias hacer armas- recordó su sensei-¿Puedes hacer otras cosas?

-Mientras la forma sea sencilla, si- dijo el moreno y se concentró por un momento. El cristal en llamas se convirtió en un pequeño shuriken- El único problema es que salen romos y tengo que afilarlos por mi cuenta. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar a Frostbitten?- inquirió Sasuke.

-Rodeo mis extremidades con una pequeña capa de chakra que sirve para contrarrestar el frio que sale del arma.

Los tres hombres se pusieron a hablar un más sobre las habilidades de Naruto y sobre diferentes estilos de pelea mientras que Sakura daba su opinión desde la cocina. El equipo lo estaba pasando bien y un rico olor estaba inundando el departamento. Kakashi estaba por preguntarle a Sasuke sobre sus técnicas cuando escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. El ruido resonó por todo el lugar y cortó al instante la conversación. La duda apareció en el rostro de todos, especialmente de Naruto que estaba seguro de no haber enojado a nadie de esa manera hacía meses.

Quien fuera que estuviera detrás estaba bastante motivo a romper la madera con sus puños. El dueño del departamento estaba por preguntar quién era cuando una rasposa voz se hizo ir.

-¡Hey, desperdicio de espacio humano! ¡Se que estás ahí! - gritaba una vieja voz destartalada mientras seguia golpeando la puerta- ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Me debes la renta!

Naruto se puso colorado por la vergüenza y la ira al escuchar lo que se casera estaba diciendo. Sabiendo muy bien que era mentira pero no dudando que a la vieja le importaba tres cominos, se levantó para solucionar la situación. Tomó su billetera y le dijo a sus amigos que esperaran mientras él se hacía cargo de esto. Sin dudarlo, salío a confrontar a la loca de su casera.

Los miembros restantes del equipo siete se miraron entre ellos por un segundo y como si todos tuvieran la misma idea, se pusieron detrás de la puerta para escuchar la discusión. Desde su posicion escucharon como Naruto intentaba saldar la supuesta deuda pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para la anciana. Aparentemente quería más dinero.

-Esa no es la suma que acordamos-escucharon al moreno replicar.

-Eres un ninja ahora, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, a los ojos de la ley, eres un adulto.- señaló la anciana en tono desagradable- Por lo tanto, no tengo más la obligación de darte el descuento como un menor.

Todos pudieron escuchar como Naruto gruñía en frustración.

-Me convertí en un adulto apenas a ayer. ¡No puede subirme la renta sin avisar de esta manera!

La vieja dejó escapar una risita cruel.

-Solamente accedí a alquilarte el departamento cuando el Hokage dijo que podía subirte el alquiler cuando quisiera cuando té hicieras adulto. Entonces, ¿puedes pagarlo o no?

-En ese momento, no.

-Entonces largate de mí edificio, para poder encontrar a alguien que pueda.

-¡No puede echarme asi!

-Si alguien no paga el alquiler, lo expulsan, así es como funciona esto.

La conversación paso a ser una pelea y una lluvia de insultos.

-Alguien debería salir a ayudar a Naruto-kun- sugirió Sakura.

-Alguien debería- estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

Ambos miraron a Kakakshi.

-¿Quién yo? No me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos.

La mirada de sus dos alumnos se puso más dura.

-Eres el unico adulto aqui.

Entiendo la indirecta más que directa, el maestro salió dispuesto a actuar como intermediario.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- murmuró.


	3. La vida de un ninja comienza

**Naruto Namikaze: La Bestia Oscura de Konoha**

* * *

**Capitulo tres: La vida de un ninja comienza: Entrenamiento y misiones.**

**(…)**

**Konoha, La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

Era el inicio de otro día normal en la Aldea y este lucia realmente prometedor. Era un día optimo en todos los sentidos, invitando al inicio de una nueva aventura. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Este estaba claro y despejado; sin ninguna nube a la vista. Habiendo que los rayos del sol estuvieran particularmente resplandecientes. La temperatura era agradable también. La Aldea y sus alrededores estaba mucho más activa que de costumbre debido a todos los nuevos equipos que se habían formado. Y todos podían ser vistos por el lugar, todos intentando demostrar que eran los mejores y ganarse un lugar en el mundo de los ninjas.

Ese entusiasmo era compartido por el equipo 7.

Luego de su examen de admisión, los tres jóvenes estaban más que preparados para dar inicio a su carreja como ninjas de la Aldea. Cada uno tenía sus propias motivaciones para hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Sakura sentía que ella era la que más tenía que probar. Ella no venía de un clan famoso ni era tan talentosa como su novio así que estaba decidida a no ser una carga para el resto del equipo. Sasuke estaba usando esto como una escalera para poder estar más cerca de su sueño. Necesitaba hacerse más fuerte y poder ganar más experiencia de combate y aprender nuevas técnicas era algo esencial para él.

Naruto era un caso especial. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo estaba seguro porque se había convertido en ninja. Cuando le preguntaban, solo respondía que era porque se quería ser tan fuerte como su padre y lo dejaba así. Era cierto que el Namikaze estaba intentando ser un poco más abierto con ellos, pero aún era muy difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Más de una vez lo habían visto con una mano sobre su vientre y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Pero no importaba cual fuera la razón, todos ponían su mejor esfuerzo. Por el momento, los entrenamientos habían sido más que nada cosas básicas y repasar cosas que habían visto en la Academia. Al principio se habían quejado sobre eso, sin embargo, su maestro les había recordado que durante su ejercicio ninguno había demostrado un buen dominio sobre lo básico y necesitaban mejorar su condición física si querían hacer misiones largas y peligrosas. Kakashi era especialmente duro con Sakura en ese sentido ya que era la que más problemas tenía en ese sentido.

Cuando no estaban entrenando, iban a hacer algunas misiones. Nada muy complicado porque aún eran novatos o al menos esa era la excusa que su maestro les daba. Sasuke no estaba muy feliz, pero entendía sus razones por el momento. Sakura no se estaba por quejar de no tener misiones muy complicadas mientras todavía no estaba al nivel de sus dos compañeros.

Naruto solo quería que le paguen.

Gracias a la intervención de su sensei había conseguido lograr un nuevo trato con su casera. El viejo murciélago nunca se había imaginado que alguien, aparte del Hokage, estuviera dispuesto a defenderlo por lo cual fue tomada por sorpresa y terminó cediendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, el precio del alquiler subió de todas maneras al igual que sus expensas y eso había vuelto loco a Naruto. Su presupuesto había sido alterado completamente y había tenido que renunciar a la idea de comprarse una nueva arma.

Si bien Naruto no gastaba mucho en comida (Sakura lo ayudaba a comprar comida teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaba con él y comiendo ahí) ni equipo ninja (solo compraba lo necesario ya que él podía hacer la mayor parte de sus armas) sus medicinas y sus experimentos con técnicas de sellado no eran nada baratos. Especialmente las primeras ya que eran especialmente fabricadas para él y traídas desde afuera. Aunque muy pocas personas estaban al tanto de este hecho. El paquete llegaba a las oficinas del anciano y este se las llevaba personalmente a Naruto quien le entregaba la plata sin falta todos los meses. Los materiales de sus experimentos no eran de por si caros pero el ninja los compraba al por mayor y los gastaba rápidamente con la ayuda de sus clones.

Así que ahora tenía que esforzarse aún más para conseguir dinero. Por suerte, sus artesanías se vendían como pan caliente y estaba expandiendo sus productos más allá de adornos y accesorios. Había incorporado adornos para la casa, marcos y otras cosas. También aceptaba a hacer cosas por encargo, siempre que su cliente no pidiera nada super complicado ni estuviera apurado. Lo bueno es que estaba por venir un evento importante donde iba a poder vender mucha más cosa y eso lo tenía emocionado.

Pero eso era más adelante. Ahora tenía las manos ocupadas en otras cosas.

El equipo 7 estaba saltando a través de los bosques de Konoha, persiguiendo su objetivo. Los adolescentes les gustaba las misiones afuera de la ciudad. Era emocionante salir y estar rodeado por la naturaleza. Además, esto les daba la oportunidad de mejorar su trabajo en equipo. Ese aspecto aún les estaba costando trabajando hacerlo bien. Todavía había mucho ego, poca confianza y conflictos de personalidad entre ellos. Y Kakashi-sensei no ayudaba mucho con sus comentarios y su personalidad despreocupada. El hombre parecía que solo era capaz de ser un profesor por unos pocos momentos al día. Les daba instrucciones y alguno que otro consejo pero el resto del tiempo los molestaba o se perdía entre las páginas de su libro erótico.

Pero estaban llegando ahí.

Eso se notaba en esta misión en particular. Se estaban integrando un poco mejor y eso se estaba traduciendo en mejores resultados. Había sino más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos pensó que podría tomar. Solo había tomado semanas cuando habían pensado que serían meses.

Habían pasado varias horas rastreando el blanco que les habían dado, cosa que no había sido fácil. El objetivo era astuto, rápido y muy escurridizo. Y, hasta altura, un experto a la hora de evadir y esconderse. Y cuando le encontraron, se les había escapado de las manos sin ningún problema. Y habían estado persiguiéndolo durante al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos sin descanso.

Pero ellos estaban ganando terreno y lo estaban por atrapar en cualquier momento.

Estaban tan cerca. Su objetivo se había detenido. Por fin se estaba cansando y se estaba dando cuenta de que no iba a poder escapar. El equipo 7 se dirigió rápidamente a diferentes escondites alrededor de su objetivo, queriéndolo rodearlo para que no tuviera salida.

-Este es Granate, estoy en el punto B.

-Cuarzo R aquí, he llegado al punto C.

-Zafiro aquí, arribe al punto A.

Kakashi- sensei estaba escuchando por la radio, supervisándolos. Le daba gracia como se habían acostumbrado a sus códigos. Cuando se los habían dado, habían protestado bastante pero como siempre los había ignorado en favor de divertirse a sus expensas. Y vaya que hacía eso.

Un profesor debe encontrar su diversión donde fuera posible.

Normalmente, él los habría regañado (tanto como Kakashi era capaz de regañar a alguien) por insultarlo por la radio o hacer comentarios sarcásticos pero hoy se estaban portando bastante bien. Mucho más. Parecían más concentrados que de costumbre. Eso estaba bien, este no era un objetivo común. El Jonin nunca lo iba a admitir pero estaba empezando a sentirse orgulloso de sus pequeños patitos.

Aún era temprano para ellos pero tenían mucho potencial.

Tan pronto como escuchó que habían alcanzado sus posiciones, tocó su radio.

-Si todos están en posición ... ¡ejecuten la captura del objetivo T!

El Equipo 7 no necesitaba escuchar nada más que eso y saltaron de sus escondites, yendo tras el objetivo.

Este resulto ser tan esquivo como habían pensado. Demostró ser muy rápido, y esquivó primero el intento de Sakura, luego el de Sasuke. Naruto al ver su oportunidad, saltó a un árbol y se acercó desde arriba. Sus habilidades de esconderse eran mejores que la de sus otros compañeros. Sus años de bromas habían pagado con creces en ese sentido. Su objetivo no lo sintió venir y en pocos segundos lo tenía atrapado.

La misión fue un éxito rotundo.

Sus otros dos compañeros se acercaron y Naruto se los pasó. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia para los gatos. Pero aun así le tenía pena a la pobre Tora. Había perdido todo el espíritu de pelea y estaba lánguida en los brazos de Sakura quien le acariciando con cariño. Incluso Sasuke le tenía un poco de lastima. El destino que le estaba esperando no era un uno agradable.

-¿Tiene una cinta roja en su oreja derecha?- escucharon como su sensei preguntaba por la radio-¿Es nuestro objetivo confirmado?

Sasuke miró perezosamente a Naruto quien señaló con la cabeza la oreja del gato que estaba siendo acariciando por su novia. La cinta roja estaba medio torcida y estaba por caerse en cualquier momento, pero estaba ahí.

-Afirmativo- informó Sasuke por la radio- Hemos capturado a la gata...otra vez.

No era la primera vez que al Equipo 7 le tocaba esta misión.

La primera vez no había sido la gran cosa.

Todos estaban al tanto que atrapar a Tora-chan era la primera misión que té daban. Era casi un rito de iniciación. Y luego de la primera misión (que había sido un desastre) habían tendido otras. Algunas más entretenidas que otras. Sin embargo, esta misión volvía y volvía una y otra vez a sus manos. Era por esa razón que estaban empezando a sentir pena por la gata. Ningún animal feliz huiría tantas veces. Una vez, incluso, llegaron a pensar si no era mejor ayudar a Tora-chan escapar pero no se animaron a hacerlo. No querían tener que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Averiguando un poco por ahí, descubrieron un detalle interesante. Eran el equipo al que más le había tocado esta misión. Por alguna razón, al Hokage le encantaba darle a este equipo esta misión. El anciano parecía extrañamente complacido cada vez que hablaban con él. Y no tenian alguna prueba de porqué.

No obstante, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era por la tardanza de Kakashi-sensei.

El Equipo 7 junto a Tora y su maestro volvieron a la Aldea para poder reportar su excito. La pelirosa se dedicó a mimar a la gata para distraerla y evitar que se escapara otra vez mientras que sus dos compañeros caminaban al lado suyo en silencio. Esta demás decir que su maestro leyó su libro todo el camino hasta la Torre. En el camino se encontraron con los otros equipos de gennin que los miraron con pena al ver que, nuevamente, les había tocado la misma misión pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al llegar a su destino pudieron ver como el Hokage estaba sentado con Iruka en el escritorio donde se entregan las misiones. Había dos guardias cuidando al Hokage y una mujer los estaba esperando. Se la notaba muy ansiosa y preocupada. Cuando los vio entrar, inmediatamente saltó para agarrar a su gata. La pobre Tora quiso escapar pero no pudo.

-¡Mi dulce, querida Tora-Chan, té extrañé! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Mi, mi, té has ensuciado mucho, ¿verdad, cariño? Tendremos que tomar una ducha larga y húmeda cuando vayamos a casa-le dijo la dama de rojo a la pobre, mientras la mataba con un abrazo.

Era un triste constaste ver que la gata odiaba tanto a su dueña como está amaba a la gata.

Se volvió hacia Hiruzen e hizo una reverencia un tanto desprolija.

-Gracias Hokage-sama. Estoy feliz de que siempre estén dispuestos a con este problema.- entonces se volvió hacia el Equipo 7 con una sonrisa sincera les hizo un gesto de respeto.-Y gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a mi bebe.

El Tercero asintió, mientras que Kakashi sonrió. El Equipo 7 se sintió un poco incomodo ante la situación. La pobre mujer parecía tan sincera y aun así no se daba cuenta lo mucho que estaba maltratando a su pobre mascota.

Pero no se lo iban a decir.

-Ah, no hay problema, señora Shijimi. Estuvimos felices de ayudar.-replicó Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa zalamera.

Eso no le cayó bien a sus alumnos que siempre hacían todo el trabajo mientras su maestro solo los miraba o leía su libro. Pero no tenía problemas en tomar el crédito por las cosas que hacían. Al menos, eso significaba que también se tenía que hacer cargo cuando las cosas salían mal.

-Adiós, señora Shijimi, y salude al Señor Fedual de nuestra parte -dijo el viejo Hokage revelando la razón por la cual estaban más que contentos en ayudarla. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El Tercero se volvió hacia el Equipo 7, para ver que Kakashi recibía miradas mortales de su equipo. Para el anciano era un buen signo volver a ver los viejos rasgos de Naruto que habían desaparecido luego del incidente. Lo consideraba un buen signo y parecía que su nieto honorario estaba haciendo progresos en tratar con su aislamiento y problemas de confianza. Era una de las razones por las cuales les estaba dando misiones que tenían más que ver más con interactuar con la gente que relacionadas con la violencia. Pensaba que era saludable para todos los miembros del grupo poder desarrollar un poco sus habilidades sociales antes de avanzar en el mundo de los ninjas.

Sin embargo, eso significada que tenía que soportar la presión del consejo que quería que mandara a Sasuke a conseguir una mejor fama y reputación. Muchos miembros querían que recuperara el prestigio de su Clan para que se pudiera convertir en una herramienta política en las relaciones con las otras naciones.

Algunos pensaban lo mismo de Naruto.

No todos habían estado de acuerdo de poner a dos de sus más poderosas herramientas juntas, especialmente porque no sabían si Naruto se podía revelar en contra de ellos o no. Aunque en su caso pensaban que lo tenían lo suficientemente atado a la Aldea para que no se volviera en su contra. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le habían entregado completamente todo su legado. Otros simplemente no querían que el muchacho alcanzara todo su potencial por distintas razones.

El Tercero odiaba lidiar con ese tipo de políticas. Prefería ocuparse en pensar que era lo mejor para la Aldea que tener que ser arbitro entre los esquemas políticos de los miembros del consejo y los líderes de los clanes. Sin embargo, le daba una sonrisa en su corazón cada vez que pensaban que tenían a Naruto controlado.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Pero ese era un asunto para tratar más adelante.

Justo en momento, el protagonista de sus pensamientos se acercó hasta la mesa y sacó dos cajas de roble pulido y se las entregó a Iruka.

-Acá está el encargo que me pidieron- dijo escuetamente el joven- Espero que todo esté en orden.

Naruto no estaba muy feliz de exponer sus problemas de dinero frente a sus compañeros pero no tenía otra opción. Por suerte, Sasuke no lo había molestado ni por ser pobre ni por tener un trabajo de medio tiempo. Su rival, incluso le había encargado un par de armas de las que hacía porque quería aprender a usarlas en caso de emergencia. Sakura le había dicho que el moreno estaba buscando un hobby parecido para conseguir que sus dedos fueran tan agiles como los de él.

Iruka le pasó la caja para examinarla. Abriendo la tapa, se encontró con las piezas de un juego de ajedrez tallado a mano. Lo mismo había en la otra caja. Piezas azules y piezas blancas. Realmente era un hermoso trabajo y estaba orgulloso de Naruto fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas.

-Todo es perfecto, me aseguraré de que recibas el dinero mañana a primera hora- respondió pasándole las cajas a sus guardias para que lo llevaran a su oficina. Luego produjo una lista y se la paso al adolescente- Estos serían los siguientes encargos.

Naruto aceptó sin decir ningún palabra.

-Equipo 7, veamos lo que pueden hacer ahora ... -revisó todos los documentos de la misión.- Ah, aquí lo tenemos. El miembro del consejo, Yojyu, necesita que alguien cuide a su hijo mientras él está haciendo negocios, haciendo las compras en una ciudad vecina y ayudando a recoger papas en una de las granjas de Akamichi.

Los adolescentes no se pusieron muy felices al escuchar las posibilidades que tenían. No se habían quejado mucho por las misiones fáciles. Sin embargo, esas opciones sonaban demasiado infantiles. Parecía que el Hokage los estaba molestando a propósito.

¡Y ni siquiera se estaba molestando en ocultarlo!

-¿No puede darnos algo un poco difícil?-preguntó Kakashi aun mirando su libro. Todos lo miraron por la sorpresa pero el simplemente lo ignoró.-Yo diría que una rango C sería suficiente. Han estado haciendo un progreso lento pero constante.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada agradecida por haber dicho eso. Naruto y Sasuke no dijeron mucho pero Kakashi (que estaba aprendiendo a leer sus expresiones) pudo notar que estaban complacidos por tener el apoyo de su maestro. Si estábamos siendo sinceros, Kakashi también estaba un harto de estas misiones estúpidas y quería un poco de acción. Además, también estaba curioso por ver que harían sus lindos patitos en una misión un tanto más peligrosa.

La idea se le sabia cada vez más atractiva.

Sin embargo, pudo ver como Iruka sacudía la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo va el rango ninja- dijo el profesor de la academia ante el pedido del Jonin- Solo son unos recién graduados de Genin. Hasta que no hayan entrenado un poco más, no pueden ir en misiones de rango más alto que el rango D.

-No somos unos niños, hace tiempo que dejé de pintar las caras de los Hokages- intervino Naruto mirando directamente al Tercero- Podemos manejarlo, sabes que puedo manejarlo.

El viejo Hokage miró a uno de los gennin más prometedores de este año y pensó que había algo de cierto en eso.

-_Y como extraño a ese niño gritón_\- pensó tristemente.

Naruto seguía haciendo bromas de vez cuando porque las veía como castigo para muchos que él consideraba merecedores y como entrenamiento. Pero no eran lo mismo. No tenían la misma picara inocencia de antes sino una calculada malicia. El Tercero sabía que algo se había roto para siempre dentro de su querido nieto honorario y que nunca volvería a ver a ese niño dorado. No obstante, Naruto seguía vivo y con ellos y eso era lo importante. Y si había aprendido a querer a esta versión más dura de él, los demás podían hacerlo también.

Parecía que había llegado el momento de demostrar que Naruto no era la herramienta controlada que todos pensaban que era. Él se río ligeramente mientras soplaba su pipa, pensando que ya hora de soltar un poco la correa y disfrutar del desastre que estaba por causar.

Hiruzen asintió y buscó entre las misiones que había disponible.

-Muy bien, entonces. Si insisten, tengo un C-rank para ustedes.- anunció el anciano pero los miro antes de que se emocionaran- Sin embargo, no es para hoy. Sale mañana. Les sugiero que usen este día para entrenar.

El Hokage le dio el pergamino de la misión al líder y les dijo que iban a hablar más al día siguiente. Kakashi leyó el resumen de la misión y miró al líder de la Aldea pero el anciano no dejo ver nada en su rostro. El Jonin pensó que iba a tener que pasar por su oficina luego porque había algo que no le parecía del todo bien. Había una evidente incongruencia que en esta misión que el Jonin no podía dejar escapar.

Pero no la iba a discutir enfrente de todos y exponer cualquiera que fuese el plan del Hokage.

Solo esperaba que no le explotase en la cara y fuese él el que tuviera que juntar la basura luego.

El Equipo 7 dio las gracias al Hokage y salieron de la oficina. Faltaba hora para el mediodía. Kakashi leyó un poco mejor el papel pero decidió que era mejor discutirlo con el anciano y volvió a sacar su novela para leerla. De reojo reviso a sus estudiantes y lo que vio no le sorprendió. Sakura estaba emocionada ante el prospecto de una misión pero podía notar que estaba ligeramente preocupada por el aumento de nivel de dificultad. Sasuke se mostraba complacido por poder demostrar su valía y sus manos temblaban por la emoción. Estaban tan contentos por la ocasión que estaban hablando como si fueran viejos amigos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba muy ocupado viendo la lista y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber, no queriendo hablar de la misión todavía.

Sakura y Sasuke dejaron de hablar para mirar a su compañero.

-Solo que una persona muy aburrida quiere un juego de ajedrez con temática fantástica y otro con temática de terror- le hizo saber sacando uno de sus cuadernos de contaduría y poniendo la lista entre las hojas.- Tendré que ir a la biblioteca para investigar sobre el tema después de que volvamos de la misión.

-Suena a mucho trabajo-comentó Kakashi de forma casual. El Jonin estaba al tanto de los horarios de Naruto y siempre se sorprendía cuando sacaba tiempo para dedicarle a esta pequeña empresa suya.

-Lo más complicado va a ser conseguir los materiales- replicó su alumno, revisando algunas cosas en su cuaderno- Son realmente específicos en ese sentido.

-Podemos ir a comprarlos juntos cuando terminemos de entrenar- sugirió Sakura con las mejillas coloradas- Puede ser nuestra cita del mes.

Su novio solo asintió de forma distraída mientras miraba las hojas de su cuaderno, probablemente revisando que tenía disponible y que iba a tener que comprar.

-Hey idiota, hay algo que te he querido preguntar- dijo Sasuke a la par que todos volvían a caminar. Naruto no dejó de leer sus notas pero le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara- ¿No es peligroso que vendas tus cristales como adornos y esas cosas?

El Uchiha se había sorprendido al descubrir lo que su compañero de equipo hacía para conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Y más todavía cuando se había enterado que la pelirroja que solía ver por la plaza vendiendo sus artesanías los fines de semana era Naruto disfrazado. Se había burlado un poco pero luego el sensei le explicó los beneficios de ser tan diestro con los dedos y que hacía maravillas para mejorar la concentración de uno.

Recordó entonces que, durante las clases de puntería en la Academia, Naruto había sido el más hábil al manejar múltiples armas al mismo tiempo. Su único problema era que no podía ser del todo certero. Sakura le contó entonces que era porque su novio estaba acostumbrado a pelear con sus armas personalizadas y que estas eran más ligeras que las armas de la Academia y el moreno tenía problemas para ajustar su fuerza. Entonces Sasuke le preguntó si ella también tenía un pasatiempo parecido y cuando recibió un sí, el joven comenzó a considerar el valor de conseguirse uno propio.

Pensar en eso, le llevó a preguntarse ciertas cosas sobre los cristales de su compañero.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su compañero de forma distraída.

Tenía cosas mucho más importantes sobre las que pensar que satisfacer la curiosidad ajena.

-Si son como tus armas, pueden congelar los dedos de los civiles-explicó Sasuke simplemente-Si caen en las manos de otros ninjas pueden ser explotados como armas y esas cosas.

Naruto cerró y guardó su libro antes de responder.

-Los cristales que usó para eso son tan pequeños que no tienen chakra suficiente, los adornos más grandes los hago con piezas de madera o mármol u otros tipos de piedras- explicó el chico sin darle mucha importancia.- Nadie toca a Frostbitten y tú eres el único que me ha comprado arma así que...

-Menos mal que nadie más lo ha hecho- dijo el Uchiha- Son una pesadilla.

Lo cual era cierto pero no en el sentido en que estaban mal hechas. La razón por la cual le había comprado un par de armas, iba más allá de ayudarlo en el sentido económico. A Sasuke se le había metido en la cabeza que si lograba manejar el chakra que estaban dentro de esos kunai iba a poder manejar el frio de Frostbitten y entonces le podía pedir al idiota ayuda en fabricar un arma parecida a la de él. Pero una que fuera especialmente hecha para el Uchiha. Sin embargo, eso estaba resultando muy difícil. El frio que esas armas dejaban salir tan pronto Sasuke ponía un poco de su chakra en ellas no era tan malo como la de cadena de Naruto pero solo por un poco. No se imaginaba todo el entrenamiento que había tenido que hacer el idiota para poder resistir y manejar todas sus armas con la facilidad que lo hacía.

Naruto pareció entender que era lo que quería decir.

-Solo lo dices porque no puedes manejar el frío- replicó el Namikaze mordaz- Pero, tranquilo. No todos tienen el talento para hacerlo.

-Puedo hacer todo lo que puedes y mucho mejor...

Extrañamente, para ambos, se sentía bien tener alguien con quien discutir y que estuviera dispuesto a devolver los goles de esa manera.

Era refrescante.

-Ya quisieras...

Viendo que esos estaban al borde de una posible discusión, su compañera decidió intervenir. No quería que una buena jornada terminara a los golpes.

Y supo cuál era el tema apropiado para dirigir la conversación.

-Bueno, sensei- le preguntó al peliplateado- ¿Cuáles son los planes para la hoy y para la misión de mañana?

El aludido le dedicó una mirada helada ya que había querido leer un poco más de su novela pero sabía que no iba a poder posponer la charla sobre la misión para siempre. Así que hizo que todos se detuvieran para poder hablar un poco.

-Nos juntamos a entrar una hora después del mediodía y cuando terminemos hablamos sobre la misión para planear un poco.

-¿Eso es todo?-quiso saber Naruto.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- replicó mordaz Kakashi.

No estaba de muy buen humor, de repente.

-¿Mismo lugar?- preguntó Sakura viendo que incluso su maestro estaba un tanto sensible.

Su maestro asintió y luego, sin decir nada más, desapareció. Quería disfrutar la poca paz que le quedaba antes de que los problemas empezaran.

Sus alumnos se quedaron solos decidiendo que iban a hacer.

-Lo mejor sería ir a comer ahora para tener tiempo a digerir un poco- sugirió la chica y luego agregó de forma dudativa.- Podríamos ir...eh... todos juntos...

Sus dos compañeros se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

-Si no queda de otra...

-Cualquier cosa antes de que vayamos a mi casa...

De esa forma el Equipo 7 se fue a comer y hablar sobre su entrenamiento y su futura misión.

* * *

Los tres gennin del Equipo 7 estaban parados frente a su sensei.

Habían comido una comida ligera en uno de los puestos que estaban desperdigados por toda la Aldea. Sakura era la que más había hablado de los tres, Naruto parecía increíblemente aburrido y Sasuke quería estar en cualquier otro lado pero no había sido una mal experiencia en general. Cuando fue la hora, los tres se dirigieron al mismo campo de entrenamiento de su prueba de supervivencia, el mismo que habían estado usando desde ese momento para esperar a su maestro.

Kakashi-sensei, sorprendentemente, solo llegó una hora tarde. Por lo que parecía que incluso él se estaba tomando las cosas un poco más enserio. Sin embargo, nada podía evitar que diera sus clases con su libro erótico en la mano. Sus alumnos consideraban preocupante como ya estaban acostumbrados a las perversidades de su sensei. No obstante, era un entrenamiento para estar preparados para su primera misión y eso los hacia estar emocionados.

¡Por fin iban a poder dejar de perseguir a la pobre Tora-chan!

Kakashi miró a su equipo. Todos lo miraban a él con determinación, incluso, Naruto. Cosa muy extraña porque el adolescente le gustaba mucho su rol de imitar una estatua siempre que podía. Parecía que se iba a tener que involucrar un poco más y estar a la altura de su rol de profesor. Tosió en su mano para aclararse la garganta y comenzar con su clase.

\- Bueno, entonces empecemos.-dijo en lo que esperaba que fuese una voz profesional-Vamos a trabajar en el manejo de su chakra.

El esperaba una reacción un poco más emocionada pero eso no fue lo que recibió. Sasuke y Sakura se veían decepcionados, mientras que Naruto parecía indiferente de nuevo. El Jonin suspiró pensando en que debía tener una charla con el Hokage sobre lo que estaban enseñando en la Academia si esto era lo mejor que podían producir. Todos los nuevos ninjas parecían querer desesperadamente aprender técnicas despampanantes antes de preocuparse en ganar las habilidades necesarias para manejarlas. Y su grupo parecía pertenecer a ese montón.

Confirmando sus sospechas, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Chakra? Pero ya podemos usar manejarlo y usarlo para formar jutsus.- le dijo en tono condescendiente su alumno- Vamos a seguir con otra cosa mejor.

Extrañamente, Sakura estaba de su parte

-¡Si estoy de acuerdo!-dijo la chica.

Naruto la miró con una mirada de _"¿Estás bromeando?". _Solo que el sensei no sabía si era porque su novia estaba de acuerdo con su rival u otra razón. Conociendo al Namikaze probablemente era porque ya sabía lo importante del ejercicio y estaba frustrado porque los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Kakashi estaba en lo cierto en ese sentido pero le faltaba un detalle más.

¡El adolescente estaba que apretaba los dientes de furia!

Naruto estaba muy molesto con Sakura porque ya había hablado una vez de este tema con su novia cuando estaban hablando sobre su entrenamiento y ella había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que él habia dicho. Ahora se daba cuenta que debió haber sido uno de esos momentos donde la chica estaba más concentrada en admirar su_ apuesta cara_ (sus palabras, no las de él) e imaginar su bendito futuro juntos que prestando atención a sus palabras. Tal parecía que iba a tener que tener una charla seria con Sakura sobre su dedicación a ser ninja cuando todo esto terminara.

¡Si no le prestaba atención cuando hablaba, iba a dejar de hacerlo!

Para poder distraerse del enojo que estaba sintiendo, le hizo una pequeña seña a su sensei de que él si entendía de a que se estaba refiriendo.

Kakashi entendió lo que Naruto le estaba intentando decir y agradeció a los cielos porque al menos uno de sus alumnos tenía un poco de sentido común. Luego negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Tal parecía que iba a tener que explicar más cosas de las que había pensado.

Todo era muy problemático.

-No.-negó enfáticamente el Jonin a sus alumnos- Pueden usarlo, pero están muy lejos de dominarlo y ese es nuestro objetivo de hoy.

Sus dos alumnos lo miraron con sorpresa y se pusieron a meditar con cuidado sus palabras. Ya que tenía su atención lo mejor sería seguir con lo demás.

\- Ahora, para el ejercicio para logar eso...Hoy... vamos a …-los gennin lo miraron con tantas grandes expectativas que Kakashi saboreo las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.- _trepar a los árboles_.

Sus reacciones eran oro puro.

Una vez más, Sakura y Sasuke estaban estupefactos. Naruto rodo tan fuerte sus ojos que parecían que se les había dado la vuelta. Kakashi se estaba divirtiendo tanto que consideró seguir molestándolos toda la tarde. El Jonin no sabía quién iba a quejarse primero, pero estaba listo para seguir con su diversión.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien habló primero.

-¿Subirse a los árboles? ¿Cómo escalar los árboles va a ayudarnos a controlar nuestro chakra? ¿O nos va a ayudar en lo absoluto?

El Jonin iba a decir algo pero Naruto le ganó de mano. El adolescente estaba cansado de escuchar estas replicas tontas y especialmente que su novia demostrara que no lo escuchaba en absoluto cuando le contaba sobre su entrenamiento.

-Así- dijo Naruto simplemente yendo hacia un árbol que tenía cerca.

El adolescente solo se detuvo por un segundo para concentrar su chakra en la planta de sus pies, antes de apoyar un pie en la madera del mismo y comenzar a caminar verticalmente sobre la superficie del árbol.

Esta demás decir que eso hizo que Sasuke y Sakura dejaran de quejarse.

Kakashi asintió complacido.

-Eso es correcto. Veo que ya lo has dominado. ¿Te importaría explicar a tus compañeros de equipo lo que estás haciendo?- pidió feliz de no tener que hacerlo él mismo.

No se le había escapado al Jonin que Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto de manera celosa.

-_¿Qué tanto té me has adelantado desde la academia?_\- no podía evitar pensar el Uchiha. Naruto era una caja de sorpresas. Una que no le estaba gustando mucho descubrir que tenía adentro. Por lo que intentó racionalizar un poco la situación- _¿De qué estoy hablando? Él no está delante de mí. Él solo sabe un ejercicio que yo no. Él no es mejor que yo por eso._

Una vez que él también supiera el ejercicio iba a poder dominarlo mucho mejor que él idiota.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañero. El joven ninja se dio cuenta que su maestro lo estaba usando de sustituto pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la actitud perezosa de su sensei que no le molestaba.

-Es bastante fácil cuando lo dominas.-dijo caminando por debajo de una rama y colgándose con la cabeza hacia abajo para demostrar su punto.-Todo lo que necesitas hacer es moldear y concentrar tu chakra debajo de tus pies, creando un efecto de succión para mantenerte en la superficie que deseas escalar.

Caminó un poco boca abajo para que sus compañeros vieran de que estaba hablando. Notó que Kakashi-sensei volvía a leer su libro y rodó un poco los ojos. Tal vez no fuera mala idea cobrarlo un poco por hacer su trabajo.

-Pero realmente deben estar atentos- explicó- Si acumulas demasiado chakra en tus pies solo vas a lograr romper la madera. Y si haces lo contrario, no obtendrás el efecto de succión, y simplemente té caerás.

El mencionado pareció adivinar sus pensamientos sobre cobrar sus palabras porque dejó su libro de lado y siguió con su explicación.

-Muy bien Naruto- lo felicitó con desgana (el aludido no se lo creyó ni un poco) y miró a la jovencita con algo de condescendencia- En cuanto a por qué esto té ayudará a largo plazo; Sakura, cuando luchas contra un oponente, ¿cuál es una de las habilidades más básicas que usa un ninja?

-Eh..., supongo que Ninjutsu?-Sakura respondió tentativamente.

Sentía que esta charla le era muy familiar.

-Eso es correcto. ¿Y qué necesitas para usar Ninjutsu?

Kakashi continuó con su línea de preguntas luego de darle una felicitación un tanto sarcástica.

-Chakra-respondió la niña, dándose cuenta que se cubría la cara.

¡De pronto entendió porque Naruto lucia tan molesto! La chica puso sus manos enfrente de su rostro en señal de disculpa. Su novio solo le gruño desde su puesto en los árboles. La jovencita sabía que estaba en problemas e iba a tener que escuchar un sermón cuando volvieran de esto.

-Muy bien. Al hacer este ejercicio, sus controles de chakra y, por lo tanto, sus habilidades con su uso mejorarán y podrán usar más y mejores Ninjutsu-concluyó la explicación de Jonin.

Miró a los dos gennin en tierra para ver si habían entendido. Sasuke parecía molesto, Kakashi pensó que era muy probable debido a Naruto que seguía muy ocupado caminando por las ramas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por lo que se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de su alumno en el árbol.

-Meh,... Naruto, ¿té importaría bajar ahora?

Naruto sonrió de forma malévola, soltando el chakra en su pie, causando que cayera al suelo a gran velocidad. Sakura se quedó sin aliento y le gritó que tuviera cuidado. Pero en realidad no era necesario. Naruto simplemente se dio media vuelta, aterrizando con un _'puff' _silencioso en el suelo.

-No hay problema.-dijo, todavía con la misma sonrisa.

La venganza se sentía muy bien.

Kakashi-sensei volvió a hablar.

-Ahora quiero que intenten hacer lo mismo que Naruto y vayan marcando su progreso- ordenó el Jonin pero queriendo motivar un poco más a sus alumnos les hizo una promesa- Cuando lo dominen les enseñare un nuevo jutsu a cada uno.

Eso logro el efecto deseado y Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron a la obra. Eso solo le dejaba a Naruto que lo estaba mirando expectante.

-Supongo que también sabes caminar sobre el agua- comentó solo para estar seguro.

El moreno asintió.

-El anciano me dijo que si quería mi propia arma tenía que aprender a trepar los arboles- reveló el Namikaze de forma natural- Y para aprender a manejarla, poder caminar sobre el agua fue una experiencia muy útil.

Lo que le había dicho su alumno no era muy sorprendente. La forma en que usaba sus cristales y la forma en que podía tomar su arma sin que se le congelara los dedos, era una prueba de que Naruto tenía un relativo control sobre su chakra. Tal parecía que era cierto que su alumno estaba un poco más adelantado que los del resto de su generación de ninjas.

Kakashi miró a sus dos otros alumnos que estaban haciendo el ejercicio. Sakura demostraba una mejor habilidad que Sasuke pero eso no era de extrañar ya que ella tenía menos reservas de chakra que sus dos compañeros por ende iba a ser más fácil de controlar. Eso le hizo acordar que tipo de jutsu le iba a enseñar a la chica. Con el Uchiha tenía una idea pero no con ella. Lo mejor iba a ser alguna técnica donde ella se pudiera defender y atacar al mismo.

Algo útil para las batallas que eran su punto del débil, por el momento al menos.

Eso lo llevo de nuevo a ver al novio de la chica y pensar que iba a hacer con él durante lo que quedaba del entrenamiento. No podía mandarlo a su casa y pedirle que vigilara a los demás era un insulto. Su comentario sobre su entrenamiento para manejar su arma le hizo acordar sobre la pelea que habían tenido y sobre los movimientos del rubio. Recordaba que solo se movía de forma precisa cuando tenía su arma en las manos. El resto del tiempo, sus movimientos eran erráticos y poco definidos.

Muy fáciles de leer.

Y aún si era capaz de usar Frostbitten de esa manera. Eso era típico Naruto por lo que estaba aprendiendo. Le costaba hacer las cosas más fáciles pero no tenía problemas en dominar cosas más avanzadas. Eso le hizo pensar en algo en particular. Si el muchacho tenía un buen juego de pies y era bueno controlando su chakra, había una cosa que podía enseñarle mientras los demás estaban practicando.

-Eso nos facilita un poco las cosas- dijo, por fin, el Jonin después de pensar un poco- Creo que ya sé puedo enseñarte.

Naruto arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Realmente esperaba que su maestro lo dejara a cargo de sus compañeros de equipos mientras él se iba a leer sus perversiones. Sin embargo, Kakashi-sensei no lo dejaba de sorprender con sus actitudes.

Solo esperaba que sus momentos como maestro duraran un poco más.

-El Hokage dice que quieres aprender el **Hiraishin **¿Qué tanto té falta para lograrlo?- quiso saber el Jonin guardando su libro y comenzando a estirarse un poco.

No sabía que tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando pero igual contestó. Estaba bastante orgulloso de lo que había logrado avanzar en tan poco tiempo.

-Estoy escribiendo mi formula.

Se sintió aún más satisfecho al ver la reacción de su sensei.

-Estas más cerca de lo que pensaba.- le respondió con sorpresa Kakashi-sensei- Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco para perfeccionar eso.

-No sabía que fueras bueno en las técnicas de sellado.

-No lo soy.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero conozco muy bien el estilo de pelea del Cuarto. Puedo enseñarte como.

Eso llamó la atención de Naruto.

Esa frase le decía que había mucho más debajo de solo saber su estilo de pelea. Parecía que había una conexión entre su maestro y su padre. Y, como de costumbre, nadie le había dicho nada. El adolescente decidió poner un asterisco en ese tema y hablarlo más tarde con el anciano y su padrino. Ellos seguro iban a saber más sobre el asunto que él. Mientras tanto, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para avanzar en su carrera ninja. Poder aprender el estilo de pelea de su padre le iba a venir de mucha ayuda una vez que dominara esa técnica.

Y de paso molestar a los cadáveres del Consejo hasta hacerlos rabiar era todo un bonus.

Naruto se puso en posición de ataque sacando a Frostbitten.

-Y que estamos esperando.

De esa forma el equipo 7 pasó toda esa tarde entrenando.

* * *

El Tercero estaba muy feliz y contento en su oficina.

Estaba terminando un día muy productivo. Había organizado todas las misiones para los gennin. Había escuchado todos los reportes de sus subordinados y distribuidos sus órdenes acorde a esos informes. Había tomado varias decisiones importantes. Y terminado con el papeleo de esa semana. Uno de los puntos más brillantes de su día era que no había tenido lidiar con los miembros del Consejo ni con los Ancianos Consejeros.

Cualquier día que no tenía que lidiar con eso era una bendición.

Ahora estaba disfrutando de poder fumar su pipa antes de ir a su casa y disfrutar de sus placeres privados.

Y, por supuesto, fue ese momento que eligió Kakashi para hablar con él.

El jonin apareció en su ventana con la misma actitud despreocupada de siempre. Pero sin su libro en la mano. Ese siempre era el indicador universal de que el hombre quería hablar de algo en serio. El Hokage tenía una idea de que era lo que era y le indicó con la mano de que se acercara.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó de forma innecesaria.

El aludido sacó el pergamino de la misión y lo puso sobre su escritorio.

El Tercero solo miro el papel y no dijo nada.

-Esta misión es extraña-fue todo lo que dijo el ninja.

El anciano fumó su pipa y dejo escapar el humo.

-Es una simple misión de rango C.

El Jonin lo miro duramente.

Kakashi no estaba para estos juegos. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Había entrenado a sus alumnos toda la tarde, respondido sus preguntas tontas y tuvo que lidiar con la bomba de estamina que era Naruto. Eso lo había dejado exhausto y adolorido. Y por fin, pudo escapar de sus pupilos porque los había mandado a comprar provisiones y otras cosas para la misión.

Y aún tenía que volver a su base de operaciones para planear los detalles de esta misión con ellos.

-Son dos misiones en una- le dijo el hombre sin querer buscar la quinta pata al gato- Y la orden que me dio para la segunda parte no es muy común que digamos.

El Hokage lo miró a los ojos.

-La Aldea necesitaba saber que tan capaz es realmente Naruto y eso se los va a demostrar.

-Es peligrosamente innecesario.

-Cualquier cosa, té tienen a ti para salvarlos.

-Después que sea yo quien los ponga en peligro.

El tercero decidió decir las cosas como son.

-Tienes el equipo con el mayor potencial de todos. Y para que sean buenos ninjas necesitan un poco de presión. Esta misión es levemente más peligrosa que la de los demás pero no es nada del otro mundo.

Kakashi no estaba del todo convencido pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

-Solo espero que tenga razón.

* * *

Naruto estaba sorprendido de como las cosas habían llegado a este punto.

¿En qué momento su departamento se había convertido en la base de operaciones del equipo 7?

No recordaba haber invitado a nadie en particular. Estaba seguro que nunca había sugerido que su departamento era un buen lugar para planear cosas. Nunca había dicho que estaría feliz de que se juntaran a comer en su vivienda. Y estaba más que convencido que nunca había dicho que tenía lugar para que alguien se quedara a dormir.

Pero eso no parecía importar.

En ese mismo momento, Sakura estaba cocinando la cena para todos (otra vez). Él estaba corriendo la mesa de su sala para tener lugar y Sasuke estaba trayendo varios futones para que pudieran dormir ahí.

No estaba seguro en qué momento esta reunión para hablar de la misión se convirtió en una pijamada que todos, incluso Sasuke (¡Sasuke!) decidió tomar parte. Sakura ya tenía mucha de sus cosas en su departamento y el Uchiha se separó de ellos por un rato para ir a buscar las suyas a su propia casa. Al menos su maestro no se había ofrecido a ser parte de esta locura. Porque esto era lo que era.

Una locura.

No obstante, esta era su vida y Naruto no era nada sino adaptable.

Aún estaban esperando a Kakashi-sensei antes de poder planear bien las cosas.

Todos estaban seguros que iba a aparecer cuando la comida estuviese lista.

(Cosa que sucedió)

Todos se sentaron en el suelo con la comida en sus regazos. Sakura había hecho sándwiches de queso grillado con tomates y sopa de tomates con especias. Naruto aceptó la sopa pero por lo demás comió, como de costumbre, su plato de arroz con trozos de atún esparcidos. Los miembros del equipo 7 estaban viendo un mapa de las diferentes naciones y otro que tenía las rutas más comunes para viajar.

La misión era llevar provisiones a sus aliados en la Aldea Oculta entre el Pasto o **Kusagakure. **

Lo cual parecía simple.

Una misión normal de guardia.

Sin embargo, no era solamente eso lo que tenían que hacer. Aparentemente, esa Aldea estaba experimentando conflictos políticos y estaban al borde de una guerra civil. Por esa razón, se sabía que una de las facciones enemigas estaba contratando bandas de ladrones y mercenarios para que atacaran las caravanas de viajeros y comerciantes para presionar el flujo de comercio de la Aldea.

Así que su verdadera misión era disfrazarse de civiles y conseguir un poco de información sobre la rebelión enfrentándose a una de esas bandas de ladrones. Por lo que estaban ocupados decidiendo que ruta iban a tomar, quien iba a hacer qué, donde conseguir los disfraces y demás.

-Creó que lo mejor sería tomar la ruta principal-dijo Sakura señalando en el mapa- Es la más rápida y la más probable que ataquen.

Sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo.

La ruta principal era simple y directa. Era el mejor lugar para ser emboscados y lo mismo podía ser usado a la inversa. Estaban seguro que esos ladrones no iban a esperar una trampa de forma tan abierta. Especialmente si la mayoría de ellos eran puros adolescentes. Además, otros caminos tenían muchos puntos ciegos y quien sabía que había escondido en esos recovecos.

-Podemos ir de ahí hasta el puente Tenchi para entregar las provisiones-dijo Sasuke pensando que si la emboscada salía bien el resto iba a ser pan comido.

Sakura estaba interesada en saber un poco más sobre sus habitantes.

-Así que Kakashi-sensei ... nuestros aliados en Kusagakure, ¿también son ninjas?-Kakashi la miró mientras leía de su libro desde su rincón en el suelo.

Nadie sabía cómo había podido comer sin sacarse la máscara.

\- Sí, Sakura, son bien conocidos por el uso de la flora en sus técnicas. La debilidad es que su jutsu es más efectivo con las especies de plantas de su propia nación.-explicó el Jonin- Si se alejan de su país, pierden efectividad.

-Esta misión ... significa que no tendremos que luchar contra ningún ninja ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto para estar seguro.

Algo en esta misión le olía un poco mal.

-No te preocupes Naruto es solo una misión de rango C. Lo peor que podemos encontrar son esas bandas de rufianes- lo tranquilizo su sensei.

El adolescente asintió no muy convencido. Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y el buen humor de del Uchiha pareció disminuir un poco.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó con el sonido de su despertador y con la cara de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!

El joven se levantó casi gritando de su futón. El Uchiha estaba a punto de ponerse un poco más agresivo cuando escuchó una risita. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba despierta en una circunstancia parecida ya que había otro Naruto al lado de ella. Él que estaba frente suyo se río un poco y se levantó de donde estaba. El moreno lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta que su intención era hacer el desayuno.

-A los clones les gusta bromear un poco cuando despiertan a alguien- dijo la chica en tono de disculpa y se puso a hablar con el clon que estaba cerca de ella sobre algunas cosas.

Sasuke se quedó pensando un poco en la evidente intimidad que había entre Naruto y Sakura si la joven estaba acostumbrada a pasar varias noches y mañanas con su novio si estaba acostumbrada a la rutina de ser despertada por sus clones. El Uchiha no podía negar que se sintió un poco incomodo la noche anterior cuando los vio acostarse en un mismo futón sin pestañear. De la misma manera, le costaba estar rodeados de los clones de su compañero, una constante presencia en el departamento, pero si los demás no se quejaban, él no lo iba a hacer.

El adolescente no sabía muy bien porque había aceptado pasar la noche con sus amigos. Era cierto que era conveniente desde un punto de vista práctico ya que podían hablar y planear sobre lo que iban a hacer (cosa que habían hecho) pero esa no era la verdadera razón. En lo profundo de su mente, en ese lugar retomo y oscuro, Sasuke podía admitir que se sentía un poco solo y volver a estar rodeado de gente no se sentía tan mal. Sin embargo, no sabía todavía cómo se sentía con respecto a sus compañeros.

Sakura, en líneas generales, estaba bien. No era la mejor ninja ni nada parecido. Pero se sentía bien poder hablar con una mujer sin que esta besara el piso por dónde caminaba. Sin olvidar mencionar que era la más inteligente de los tres y sus comidas eran deliciosas. Sasuke extrañaba comer comida casera.

El problema era Naruto.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a él. Sus emociones eran confusas y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Por un lado, le gustaba tener un rival que lo retara y lo obligara a empujar sus límites y alguien con quien discutir, en el buen sentido de la palabra. El problema era cuando su compañero demostraba que estaba en otro nivel diferente a él. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse celoso de alguien. Ni siquiera se había sentido celoso, en ese sentido, de su hermano mayor. Algunas cosas eran fáciles de dejarlas pasar. Naruto era unos años mayor que él, era normal que conociera ciertas cosas que él no. Además siempre estaba con el Hokage. Era obvio que el Tercero le hubiera enseñado una cosa o dos. Las cosas más difíciles de racionalizar era ese chakra especial que le daba una ventaja muy superior.

Una que Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo superar.

Si al menos tuviera su **Sharingan** activado sería una cosa...

De cierta forma, Sasuke se sentía persiguiendo una sombra que no tenía oportunidad de alcanzar.

El sonido de Sakura cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Naruto para cambiarse le devolvió a la realidad.

La misión, cierto.

El joven decidió que iba a seguir pensando en ese asunto luego de su misión.

Sasuke quiso juntar su futón pero uno de los clones le dijo que lo dejara, que él se iba a encargar. Por lo que se encogió de hombros y se fue al baño a cambiarse y hacerse cargo de sus asuntos personales. Al salir, le cedió su lugar a Sakura para que ella también pudiera asearse. Notó que había un nuevo clon ordenando las cosas. El que estaba en la cocina seguía preparando el desayuno y el que había hablado con Sakura estaba ahora preparando una mochila de viaje. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se acercó hasta este para hablar un poco.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- quiso saber, teniendo la decencia de no insultarlo delante de sus creaciones.

-El jefe se fue a buscar unas cosas, no tarda en volver- aseguró el clon que seguía ordenando la mochila de Naruto.

Sasuke ya había ordenado las cosas que iba a llevar la noche anterior.

-¿Siempre los usa de esta manera?- preguntó por preguntar. El clon le dedico una mirada que decía que no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo por lo que apresuró a aclarar- Quiero decir, hacer el desayuno, ordenar y demás.

-¡Ah, sí! El jefe siempre anda de aquí para allá por lo que siempre nos deja a cargo de esto- respondió el clon y luego dejo escapar una risita como si estuviera acordando algo muy gracioso. Al ver la mirada curiosa de Sasuke se apresuró a explicar- En esta ocasión el jefe no quiso dejarte solo con la señorita. Estaba preocupado de que hicieras algo indebido.

-¿La señorita?

El clon señaló el baño donde se podía escuchar los ruidos de su compañera de equipo y el Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que el clon estaba implicando.

-¿Sakura y yo?- la cara del adolescente se tiño con involuntario asco al pensar en la idea- Como si fuera a caer tan bajo.

No porque la chica tuviera algo malo pero no se iba a rebajar a quitarle la novia a alguien.

Especialmente a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba pensando en la vergüenza que eso le traería cuando sintió como la atmosfera de inmediato. El joven notó como los clones le estaban dirigiendo una mirada asesina. Todos habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. El silencio era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El moreno se sintió tan amenazado que casi sacó un arma para defenderse.

No se le ocurrió que hubiera dicho algo malo. Pero parecía que se había equivocado juzgando por la mirada de los clones. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse a intimidar por lo que se puso firme y levantó la mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué?

Los clones parecieron despertar de su humor amenazante. El de la cocina y el que estaba ordenando volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pareciendo olvidar que él estaba en el departamento. Sin embargo, el que estaba enfrente suyo seguía quieto y no parecía haber perdido su seriedad. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, el clon se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Déjame darte un pequeño consejo, amigo. Si vas a andar cerca del jefe, deberías controlar un poco lo que sale de esa boca- le dijo mortalmente serio- La lista de personas que significan algo para el jefe es muy corta y la señorita está en ella. Así que ten cuidado o te vas a arrepentir.

Sasuke no supo que responder. Lo que le estaban diciendo no tenía sentido. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Mejor aún, intenta entrar tú en esa lista- dijo el clon que estaba cocinando sin darle una mirada como si estuviera dándole el consejo que le aseguraría una vida sin preocupaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- consiguió preguntar al final cuando pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden.

El clon suspiró, decepcionado de que no pudiera entender palabras tan simples.

-Mira el jefe es una persona muy particular.- le dijo despacio, para que cada una de las palabras pudieran ser comprendidas hasta por un niño- Si le importas, haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa para protegerte ... y si te odia, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es capaz de hacer caer el universo entero sobre tu cabeza.

El Uchiha se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Intentaba reconciliar la idea que tenía sobre su compañero de equipo y las palabras que estaba escuchando. Parecia que estaba frente a un complicado rompecabezas con piezas que no terminaban de encajar entre ellas. Para distraerse un poco, aprovechó el momento para hablar de algo que se estaba preguntando desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Por qué hablas así de Naruto?- quiso saber- Como si fuera una persona distinta, creí que eras una versión de él.

Eso había leído en la teoría sobre el jutsu de su compañero. Sin embargo, estos clones demostraban actitudes muy distintas a las de Naruto. El adolescente parecía estar en un constante estado de aburrimiento del mundo excepto en esos momentos donde alguien lograba enojarlo o había algo lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo reír un poco. Sus clones parecían mucho más feliz con el mundo, los veía reír más a menudo y, según Sakura, eran mucho más traviesos.

Y quería saber porque.

Esa pregunta pareció sorprender al clon porque no le respondió de inmediato.

-Supongo porque él es el paquete completo. Nosotros solo somos una parte y él siempre elige que parte de él deja salir- respondió al final. Sasuke creyó que eso iba a ser todo pero el clon lo sorprendió cuando una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del clon al seguir hablando- Y créeme que el jefe sabe muy bien que dejar salir y que dejar escondido.

Sasuke estaba por decir algo pero el clon dejo de prestarle atención cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Sakura salió. El Naruto que estaba hablando con él corrió a atenderla con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiera estado hablando de su novio como si fuera un lobo psicópata usando una piel de oveja como disfraz.

Si ya antes no sabía que pensar sobre su compañero ahora estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

Naruto termino volviendo un poco más tarde al departamento con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos que le dio al clon para que pusiera en su mochila. Después de eso, los tres se sentaron a comer el desayuno que el clon había cocinado. No estaban muy apurados porque la misión iba a empezar cuando ellos quisieran y sabían que su maestro iba a venir a cualquier hora por lo que se tomaron su tiempo para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo, revisando sus planes, el camino que iban a usar etc. Sasuke cada tanto le daba alguna mirada de costado a Naruto, con las palabras de su clon rondando aun en su mente pero no dijo nada sobre el tema.

Su maestro terminó tardando tanto que Sakura tuvo tiempo de hacer cajas de almuerzos para todos para los siguientes días con la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Kakashi-sensei llegó al departamento de Naruto, cuando ya estaba todo más que preparado, con una bolsa bajo su brazo. Seguramente eran los disfraces que iban a usar. Sus alumnos lo habían obligado a que ayudara en algo durante el planeamiento y lo único que obtuvieron fue la promesa de que se iba a encargar de esta parte. Sus alumnos no estuvieron del todo convencidos pero no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar. Solo esperaban que no terminaran usando alguna cosa ridícula solo para divertir al hombre.

Por suerte, el maestro había decidido que la misión era más importante que su diversión por lo que les había conseguido ropa normal de civiles. Nada que destacara demasiado en general pero lo suficientemente llamativo para llamar la atención de una banda de ladrones. El Equipo 7 junto a su maestro parecían los miembros de una pequeña familia adinerada. Eran una carnada atractiva para su pequeña trampa. Kakashi-sensei había cumplido bien con su trabajo.

Con todo listo, se fueron hasta la torre del Hokage para ir a buscar las provisiones cargarlas en la carreta que habían alquilado (el Tercero se había encargado de ese detalle) para ir hacia la Aldea de Kusa. Iruka y el anciano estaban ahí para darles los documentos necesarios para cruzar la frontera y los últimos detalles necesarios y desearles buena suerte.

Y con eso, el Equipo 7 partió en su primera misión importante.

**Mientras tanto...**

-Muy bien entonces. Tengo un rango C para ustedes, Equipo 10-dijo el Hokage desde el escritorio-Es una misión de escolta y guardia al País de las Olas.

-A quién se supone que vamos a escoltar?-preguntó una emocionada Ino.

Había escuchado sobre la misión de guardia de su rival y eso no le había caído muy bien. ¡No iba a dejar que esa frontuda estuviese un paso delante de ella! Por lo que había exigido una misión de ese calibre para su equipo también.

El resto de sus compañeros no la habían apoyado pero su sensei había estado emocionado por la idea.

En lugar de responder a la pregunta de la jovencita Hiruzen gritó hacia la puerta de atrás.

-Tazuna-san, ¿puede entrar?"

...


	4. La primera misión

**Naruto Namikaze: La Bestia Oscura de Konoha**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: La primera misión; Problemas en ****Kusagakure.**

**(…)**

* * *

Todo ninja que se respetase conocía, al menos de nombre, el resto de las naciones y sus aldeas ninjas. Sin embargo, no todas eran igual de importantes o poderosas.

_Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi_ eran los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente donde se encontraba Konohagakure. Cada uno era famoso e importante por razones propias y habían dejado su marca en la historia del mundo de los ninjas a su manera particular.

No había nadie que no conociera sus nombres.

El** País de la Tierra** estaba en el Noroeste, el **País del Rayo **al Noreste, el **País del Agua** al Este, el **País del Viento** al Suroeste, y el **País del Fuego** al centro.

Los países fueron nombrados por la naturaleza del chakra predominante de esa área. Estas potencias fueron los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las naciones ninja. Ellas fueron las más poderosas de todas las naciones y cada una tenía una aldea ninja muy poderosa.

El País de la Tierra tenía **Iwagakure**, el País del Rayo tenía **Kumogakure**, el País del Agua a **Kirigakure**, el País del Viento poseía **Sunagakure,** y finalmente el País del Fuego **Konoha**.

Estas cinco aldeas eran las únicas que tuvieron un **Kage** como el jefe de Aldea.

Pero esas no eran todas las naciones, solamente las más poderosas. Había muchas mas, el mapa estaba llena de ellas. Solo que no tenian el mismo poder que las grandes cinco. Sin embargo, si uno se ponía a pensar, todas las naciones con sus Aldeas tenían muchas más similitudes que diferencias. Quizás por eso era que había tanta tensión entre ellas.

Nadie podía estar del todo seguro.

No obstante, la historia de hoy comenzó en un lugar camino a una de esas naciones menos conocidas.

El **País de la Hierba** era parecida al País del Fuego en muchas cosas. Cómo, por ejemplo, donde estaban ubicadas sus Aldeas.

La _Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba_ o **Kusagakure** residía en el centro de una gran reserva de pastizales que se encontrada rodeada de pastos altos y bosques. El pueblo en sí no era tan impresionante ni tan grande como el de una gran nación y, como tal, no tenía tanta presencia dominante sobre el paisaje. Las paredes estaban hechas de bambú nativo resistente, unidas por las raíces de chakra usadas por los ninjas de Kusa originales que habitaban las praderas.

Se sabía que estaban experimentando ciertos problemas políticos, pero nadie estaba al tanto de los detalles porque el país no quería demostrar debilidad ni frente a sus aliados ni a sus enemigos. Ni siquiera el Hokage tenía mucha información disponible sobre la situación, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Por lo que nadie sabía si la situación en el país era realmente grave o no. Aunque cualquiera podría deducir que estaban en una situación un tanto desesperada si tenían que recurrir a ninjas de otras naciones para cuidar sus rutas de comercio. Se notaba que no tenían a su disposición una gran cantidad de poder militar.

Lo cuál era más cierto de lo que pensaban.

La Aldea en sí, tenía solo unos pocos cientos de habitantes en un momento dado en el tiempo. Docenas de sus habitantes a menudo iban y venían porque eran comerciantes o ninjas en misiones. Su cuerpo militar estaba formado por unas pocas docenas de chunin y jonin, mientras que cada generación producía a un puñado de gennin que tenían como objetivo principal aprender el oficio y llenar un poco más las filas.

Era una nota triste que marcaba su situación actual. Los ancianos de la Aldea habían hablado de una disminución constante de ninjas y estudiantes de la Academia, una discusión sumamente cargada de preocupación y tensión. El motivo de tanta preocupación se debía a que, dentro de unas pocas décadas, solo quedaría un pequeño grupo de ninjas para proteger la Aldea.

Necesitaban una forma urgente de hacer prosperar a la Aldea para que aumentara de tamaño y más de sus jóvenes y visitantes tuvieran razones para asentarse en ella y no tener más este problema. Sin embargo, nadie estaba de acuerdo de cómo lograrlo o que dirección tomar para aumentar la influencia del país. Era la sombra que se ceñía sobre cada líder de la Aldea desde la Tercera Guerra y que ninguno estaba cerca de solucionar mientras que el problema se hacía cada vez más grave. Y los rumores sobre la incompetencia de los lideres para solucionarlo se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuertes.

No era de extrañar que estuvieran experimentado problemas politicos y que la posibilidad de una guerra civil estuviera cada vez más cerca.

A pesar de eso, el Equipo 7 estaba emocionado de poder ir hasta ahí y conocer un país distinto al de ellos.

Sin olvidar mencionar que estaban entusiasmados por cumplir una misión importante. No cualquiera recibía una misión para extraer información sobre una posible conspiración en su primer mes siendo ninja. Naruto había estado un poco aprensivo y le preguntó al anciano si estaba bien que se les diera esta misión pero el anciano le había dicho que solo iban a tener que lidiar con ladrones. Cualquiera que fuera la situación del Pais de la Hierba, no se podían dar el lujo de iniciar una guerra con el País del Fuego cosa que iba a pasar si algún ninja de Kusa atacaba algún habitante de Konoha, fuera ninja o no.

Y nadie era lo bastante estúpido para intentarlo.

Así que solo tenían que asegurarse de que las provisiones llegaran a salvo a la Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba. Conseguir la información, cualquiera que fuese, era un simple bonus. Si cumplían con lo segundo iban a conseguir un jugoso bonus. El Tercero lo dijo con una sonrisa esperando poder motivarlos un poco. Y en algunos casos lo consiguió. En otro, uno muy concreto, no. La mención de una mejor paga desencadenó que Naruto mirara con sospecha a su abuelo adoptivo y que despotricara contra el Tercero sobre que no necesitaba caridad ajena y otras cosas más pero esa es otra historia completamente distinta.

Solo basta con saber que su compañero de equipo lo atajo antes de que se le fuera la mano, su novia le tapó la boca con sus manos para dejara de decir insultos y el líder del escuadrón pidió disculpas en su nombre.

Actualmente, los jóvenes ninjas más su maestro estaban usando la ruta comercial que unía ambos países. Dicha ruta era un camino de tierra donde la vegetación había sido despejada para beneficio de las caravanas mercantes, dejando un amplio espacio de tierra que cercado por los arboles del bosque. Esta ruta era la ruta que usaban los civiles para viajar entre los países. Normalmente, los ninjas tenían que moverse entre la densa vegetación que rodeaba a la Aldea antes de llegar a las fronteras. Para los ninjas esas eran las rutas más rápidas para ellos y las más seguras porque les brindaba refugio y discreción. No era común que se movieran de forma tan abierta y expuesta. A menos que estuvieran de escolta o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban usando esta ruta porque esperaban que su pequeña trampa diera resultado y que esto resultara en poder limpiar un poco la ruta comercial para futuros y verdaderos mercaderes. Por lo cual no hacían mucho esfuerzo para esconder su presciencia. Intentaban aparentar ser acaudalados comerciantes. Hablaban, cada tanto, tan alto como fuera posible de cosas banales y sin importancia con risitas histéricas, intentando ser niños ricos.

Todo con tal de atraer a sus presas.

Todos lucían ropas simples pero de buena calidad y confección. Los dos morenos lucían camisas blancas de buen corte y pantalones negros que le llevaban a las rodillas con botas de buen cuero, muy distintas a su calzado ninja. Naruto había agregado un chaleco negro sobre su camisa blanca. Sakura estaba usando un simple vestido rosa claro con pequeños volados y un peinado simple pero con varios adornos. Kakashi-sensei estaba usando el mismo estilo de ropa que sus alumnos pero en colores marrones y se había puesto un pañuelo con un parche para esconder su rostro. Incluso había puesto otra tapa a su libro erótico.

Quienes lo vieran iban a pensar que tenían dinero.

Lo mismo se podía decir de su caravana. Era de madera con techo incluido cubierta con una tela reforzada blanca que servia de paredes. Tenía sus ruedas y el asiento de adelante estaba acolchonado. El Jonin estaba a cargo del caballo (que también habían rentado) y los jóvenes alternaban entre estar sentados o caminar al lado de ella.

Habían dejado la Aldea una hora atrás y tenían por lo menos unos dos días de viaje con esta velocidad. Así que intentaban tomar las cosas con calma para tener suficiente energía cuando llegara el momento de pelear. Cada tanto buscaban señales de que fueran vigilados o algo (Naruto había mandado a sus clones más adelante para investigar) pero no encontraban nada. Así que por el momento todo lo que quedaba era disfrutar del viaje. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de su maestro. Sasuke estaba caminando al lado de la caravana y Naruto estaba adentro leyendo un libro.

El sol estaba fuerte por lo que su novia lo había mandado a la sombra.

-¿Qué le dijo el Hokage sobre los ladrones?- preguntó Sasuke a su maestro, recordando como el Hokage había hablado con su sensei sobre el tema antes de partir.

Hizo la pregunta por genuina curiosidad y para poder distraerse un poco. Esperar a que pasaran las cosas no era un estilo con el que estuviera muy cómodo.

-Son un grupo numeroso y relativamente bien organizado- explicó el Jonin. En una mano tenía las riendas y en la otra tenía su libro- Se especializan en cercar a una caravana y sus ataques se basan más en números que en habilidad.

Su tono parecía indicar que no estaba preocupado por ellos en lo más mínimo.

-¿Algún detalle interesante? ¿Alguno tiene alguna técnica especial u arma?- preguntó Sakura, también interesada por sus posibles futuros oponentes.

-Si lo tienen, no han tenido la necesidad de usarla- replicó el hombre de forma distraída mucho más interesado en su libro- Los testigos no han mencionado nada en particular.

-¿Matan rehenes o son más del tipo de venderlos al mercado negro?- quiso saber Naruto.

Como siempre, las preguntas del falso moreno eran las que más tomaban por sorpresa a todos. Su maestro y su novia le dedicaron una mirada pero el joven estaba tranquilo, ojeando su libro, sin mostrarse afectado por el tema que estaba preguntando. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba preguntando por el clima.

Los dos no pudieron evitar admirar un poco su sangre fría.

-Hasta ahora, solo han matado a los que ofrecen resistencia. Son más del tipo de pedir rescate- dijo el hombre volviendo a su libro, no queriendo pensar más en la sangre fría de su alumno.-No tienen las conexiones suficientes para vender esclavos estando tan cerca de Konoha.

Los adolescentes entendieron sin problema a que se refería su sensei con esa afirmación.

La esclavitud era un crimen bastante serio en el País del Fuego y todos los lideres lo hecho todo posible para combatirla. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra nación, hubieran tenido un mejor oportunidad de intentar eso tipo de cosas. Pero siendo simples ladrones y sin tener ningún tipo de apoyo de algún poderoso clan o grupo de ninjas relegados con buenas conexiones, no podían oponerse a Konoha.

-Es bueno saberlo-comentó Sasuke.

En su mente estaba analizando todos los detalles que podía para hacer planes. ¡Este era definitivamente su momento para brillar!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura mirando hacia Naruto quien no había participado en la conversación ni demostraba tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Parecía que la chica aún dependía bastante del chico a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos por la pregunta medio tonta pero teniendo cuidado de que Naruto no lo viera. Aún tenía muy presente la advertencia de los clones sobre su compañero. Y sinceramente, no estaba preparado para conocer el supuesto _lado malo _de Naruto.

-Eso significa que podemos esperar ataques sorpresas con el objetivo de desarmarnos y someternos antes de que sean para matarnos- le explicó el Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos, no dándole la oportunidad de responder a su compañero.

Desde su lugar, Naruto le dio la razón con la cabeza quien, como de costumbre, no parecía muy interesado en la conversación. Sakura pareció aliviada de escuchar eso. Sasuke se molestó un poco por eso La jovencita no estaba muy preparada para enfrentar retos muy serios y eso podía traer problemas serios para todo el grupo si Sakura no estaba comprometida al cien por ciento con esta misión.

-Sin embargo, eso nos dice que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de que no nos tomen por sorpresa- siguió el chico con un extraño placer de sacudir un poco a la chica. ¡Era para su propio bien!- Tenemos que adelantarnos a ellos.

-Ese es un buen análisis, Sasuke- le felicitó su maestro sin levantar su mirada de su libro.

No sonaba muy sincero pero eso no evitó que el Uchiha se sintiera muy contento consigo mismo. ¡Esto era lo que estaba buscando! ¡Demostrar que él era tan capaz como su hermano!

-Solo tenemos que imaginar donde es más probable que ataquen-dijo dejándose llevar un poco la corriente, queriendo brillar un poco más.

-Probablemente dentro de unas veinte millas o en ese rango- dijo Naruto sin dudarlo desde su puesto.

Al ver sus reacciones, levantó una ceja intrigado. Por la mirada que sus compañeros le estaban dando, parecía que se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

Sasuke lo mató con la mirada. El adolescente no quería que, de nuevo, su rival le robara el momento. El Uchiha no estaba muy acostumbrado a compartir el foco de la atención. Y la actitud de Naruto hacía que fuera muy fácil de olvidar el enorme talento que este tenía por lo que casi siempre se sentía como una sorpresa cuando lo dejaba relucir.

Sasuke lo sentía como un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-¿Por qué piensas que será ahí?

Naruto rodó sus ojos en esa manera tan típica que tenía cuando se daba cuenta que los demás no estaban tan al tanto como él.

A Sasuke le recordaba un poco a Shikamaru cuando decía que todo era problemático.

-Está lo suficiente alejado de las dos Aldeas para asegurar que no pudieran pedir ayuda, la vegetación es más densa ahí y hay una cadena de cavernas y túneles cerca de ahi, perfectos para escaparse- respondió el chico sin pestañear.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Leí y comparé algunos mapas.

Sasuke miró a su maestro buscando una confirmación, esperando que Naruto estuviese equivocado.

-Eso más o menos concuerda con el reporte de los testigos- dijo Kakashi-sensei aún metido entre las páginas de su libro.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto por la situación pero se tranquilizó de inmediato. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer un mejor trabajo que Naruto cuando pelearan contra los ladrones. Y habiendo hablado con Sakura sobre ciertos temas y habiendo visto que su compañero había tenido que tomar una cantidad extras de pastillas el día de hoy, estaba convencido que podía hacerlo. Además el Jonin había prohibido a Naruto que usara a Frostbitten para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Esta era su oportunidad.

_-¡Te venceré Naruto y a mi hermano ... para demostrar que tengo verdadera fuerza!- _pensaba el joven con determinación.

Mientras Sasuke estaba ocupado pensando en cómo opacar a Naruto, este estaba leyendo su libro buscando algún tema para los encargados que tenía que hacer. Había dejado a dos de sus clones para que se encargarán de los detalles básicos y les iba a mandar los planos para los diseños cuando los tuviera. Tenía los esquemas para los equivalentes a las piezas blancas para ambos sets, solo le faltaba las piezas negras.

Una parte de él se estaba preguntando si no se estaba preocupando demasiado por el dinero y perdiendo de vista otras cosas. Él quería ser un ninja y devolver el nombre a su clan convirtiéndose en el siguiente Hokage, no convirtiéndose en un comerciante de artesanías. Era un plan perfecto que le dejaba cumplir sus sueños y de venganza al mismo tiempo. Porque estaba seguro que convertirse en el líder de la Aldea iba a enojar a muchas personas y Naruto contaba con eso.

Después de todo, el éxito era la mejor venganza.

Pero por el otro lado, gracias a esas personas que esperaba molestar hasta producirles un ataque cardiaco, su clan estaba prácticamente en la ruina, dependía del gobierno para mantener su hogar y casi no tenía influencia, buena o mala, en otros asuntos. Todo lo que quedaba era el prestigio de su padre y algunos libros de su madre. No podía conseguir el resto de su legado y no podía conseguir equipo decente para convertirse en ninja.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus metas, sin embargo sentía que estaba expandiendo su tiempo y energía en muchas direcciones al mismo tiempo y, con el tiempo, eso le iba a costar.

Iba a tener que conseguir un poco de ayuda si quería seguir con algunos de sus planes.

El problema era donde lo iba a hacer y si la persona era de confianza.

No quería admitirlo y sabía que la simple idea lo podía llevar al exilio pero estaba muy tentado de conseguirse un esclavo. Así podía garantizar que no fuera por ahí contando sus secretos y otras cosas más.

Pero eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. No tenía ni los recursos ni las conexiones para conseguirse uno. Así que por el momento tendría que pensar en otras cosas. Para distraerse un poco, guardó el libro en su mochila y se bajó de la carreta para estirar un poco sus piernas. No importara lo que dijera Sakura, lo mejor que podía hacer era acostumbrarse a estar más seguido bajo el sol.

Lo bueno era que el Hokage le había conseguido una nueva medicina que solo debía tomar en caso que estuviera de misión. De esta manera iba a tener menos complicaciones y no iba a tener que estar preocupándose por tomarlas durante el día. Esta se tenía que inyectar solo una vez al día y ya estaba bien. Naruto se preguntaba si este había sido algo que el Tercero había encargado hacia un tiempo y cuanto tuvo que pagar para conseguirla. Seguramente tuvo que pagar algunas deudas de juego también.

El anciano no solo le había dado las jeringas con su nueva medicina sino también varios suplementos energéticos que había estado tomando a lo largo del día para mejorar el balance químico de su cuerpo y poder rendir mejor en las misiones. Tenía bastantes jeringas con dosis pero, también había traído sus pastillas normales por las dudas que la misión se extendiera más de lo previsto.

Tener que estar tan pendiente de esto era demasiado problemático.

De forma ausente se llevó la mano al estómago y pensó en la causa por la cual tenía que tomar todas esas cosas y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Su mente volvió a esa noche donde unos aldeanos ebrios pensaron que apuñalar hasta la muerte a un niño de diez años, por razones que solo ellos conocían, eran su idea de diversión.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos tenebrosos que no prestó atención a Sakura que le había dirigido una mirada curiosa. Había estado por decirle algo pero decidió que lo mejor era no intervenir. Naruto era lo bastante grandecito para saber cuidarse solo. Y no quería que pensara que ella lo estaba sofocando o algo parecido. Solo había estado un poco nerviosa desde que su novio le había dado un pequeño paquete para emergencias. Cuando le preguntó qué tipo de emergencias, le dijo que se iba a dar cuenta. Ella ni siquiera se había animado a ver que era.

Desde ese momento estaba un poco susceptible a todo. Si Naruto se estaba poniendo muy colorado por culpa del sol; si las provisiones estaban bien; si había una posibilidad de un ataque; si esa sombra que se veía a lo lejos era un enemigo o un conejo; si Kakashi-sensei estaba tan metido en su libro que iba a chocar la carreta. Siempre había sido una perfeccionista y quería que todo saliera bien.

Especialmente porque tenía grandes expectativas con esta misión, entre las que estaba impresionar a sus padres y lograr que por fin se callaran un poco sobre el hecho de que Naruto estaba en su equipo. Sakura sabía que esa noticia no les iba a caer bien a su familia y por desgracia había tenido razón. Rika no había dicho ni hecho mucho más allá de lanzarle miradas preocupadas cada vez que mencionaba que se iba a encontrar con su equipo. Sakura y su hermana no tenían la mejor relación entre ellas pero tenían un tácito entendimiento entre ellas donde no se metían en los asuntos ajenos a menos que un pedido de ayuda fuera expresado. se notaba que Rika estaba intentando darle el beneficio de la duda y confiar en su jucio y ella estaba agradecida por eso.

Sus padres, no tanto.

No habían parado de quejarse sobre el asunto. E incluso habían ido a hablar con el Hokage sobre si había alguna posibilidad de cambiarla de equipo. Y cuando no lo lograron no dejaron de hablar mal del Tercero también. Y lo peor de todo era que todavía la estaban ignorando porque no escuchaban nada de lo que ella decía. Estaban tan metidos en el supuesto drama de tener a _ese_ chico junto a su querida hija que no prestaban atención a nada de lo que su supuesta querida hija decía. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta que seguía yendo a pasar noches a la casa de su novio para escapar todo el drama.

¡Siquiera preguntaron qué lugar era la base de operaciones del Equipo 7!

Lo que más le sorprendía era que no les había llegado ningún tipo de rumor sobre su relación con Naruto. Quizás era porque no estaban muy interesados en su vida privada. Su mamá aun creía que era amiga de Ino. Sakura estaba esperando que la nueva misión de Rika o algún logro de Kota los distrajera del drama. Ella quería tener la atención de sus padres pero no de esta manera. Es por eso esperaba que esta misión saliera lo mejor posible para poder callar a sus padres sobre su novio y poder demostrarles que ella era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa.

Por algo se había hecho ninja.

Y mientras sus estudiantes estaban meditando sobre sus vidas, Kakashi estaba muy ocupado leyendo su libro. Sin embargo, solo estaba fingiendo. Su mente estaba ocupada revisando las órdenes del Hokage y rogando que no todo se fuera al demonio.

Por octava vez en ese día, se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente pretendía el Hokage con todo esto.

* * *

Haruma pudo ver a la caravana acercarse desde su escondite entre los árboles.

Era grande y de excelente calidad, como su experto ojo le dejaba ver. Lo que significaba que llevaba una buena carga, posiblemente piezas de oro o alguna otra cosa de valor. La carreta en si valía bastante si encontraban el comprador adecuado. Incluso el caballo que la llevaba era un buen espécimen, algo difícil de encontrar cuando realizaban estos atracos. Era posible que estuvieran delante de una pequeña fortuna, si jugaban bien sus cartas.

¡Podían tener una buena ganancia con solo las cosas que esa maldita cría tenía en el cabello!

Lo mejor de todo es que parecían que no tenían ninguna especie de guardia acompañándolos. Posiblemente muy tacaños para pagarles o lo suficientemente estúpidos para creer que no lo necesitaban. Juzgando por la actitud del que parecía ser el padre, muy ocupado leyendo un libro y dejando que su hija se hiciera cargo de las riendas le daba la razón. Podía ver a dos otros jóvenes sobre el techo de la caravana. Uno mayor que el otro, leyendo un libro mientras que el menor estaba recostado durmiendo.

Su actitud despreocupada era un insulto para su fama.

Pero era mejor que estuvieran con la guardia baja. Era menos complicado de esa manera. Una victoria segura y limpia. Era cuestión de actuar y cobrar la recompensa. Y se sentía lo bastante generoso para dejarles que se quedaran con su ropa sino les daba mucho problemas. Todo lo que estaba viendo gritaba trabajo fácil.

Y Haruma necesitaba más de esos para solidificar su posición dentro del grupo.

Él era un hombre grande y fornido, tanto que su ropa tenía que ser remendada bastante seguido porque se rompía con mucha facilidad cuando hacia estos trabajos. Usaba una camisa celeste claro totalmente abierta, un cinturón de tela color verde bastante raído y pantalones blancos cuyos bordes habían visto mejores días. Un pañuelo envolviendo su cabello corto completaba su conjunto.

Mucha gente lo tenía por puro musculo y poco cerebro. Y posiblemente tenían razón. Pero si había algo bueno que tenía era buenos instintos. Por eso el jefe lo mantenía cerca y se había ganado la posición en la que estaba. Oroko había estado en la banda desde el principio. Desde que se dieron cuenta que ser ladrones y mercenarios dejaba mucho más dinero que ser simple granjeros en el País de la Hierba. Gracias al fruto de sus esfuerzos era el segundo al mando. Y mientras siguiera cumpliendo sus encargos a la perfección, iba a tener su futuro asegurado. El jefe le tenía tanta confianza que lo había dejado estar presente cuando su patrocinador secreto los visitaba.

Era el único, aparte del jefe, que le había visto la cara.

Haruma no era estúpido y podía ver detrás de toda la teatralidad de ese patrocinador. Además podía reconocer un ninja de Kusa cuando veía uno. Había pasado mucha de su vida adulta siendo perseguidos por ellos. No sabía exactamente que pretendía pero unos meses atrás se había juntado con el jefe y le había hecho una propuesta. Si ellos podían causar pánico y desorden en las rutas mercantes, él podía garantizar su protección. Para endulzar aún más el trato, no había exigido parte de las ganancias y les había traído mejores armas. Además les había dicho que se iba a encargar de que se escaparan de la cárcel en el improbable caso de que fueran atrapados.

Lo único que había pedido era que no revelaran su nombre ni que estaba detrás de todo esto.

El jefe había fingido pensarlo un poco para presionarlo un poco más pero terminó aceptando. Hubiera estado loco de no haberlo hecho. Y así, en pocos meses, se habían convertido en los reyes del camino. Lo único malo de haberse hecho famosos es que menos comerciantes usaban esta ruta y cuando lo hacían traigan más seguridad. Sin embargo, habían robado tanto que se podían permitir darse un tiempo entre cada robo.

Y siempre terminaban abrumando a los guardias. Gracias a la protección prometida por su patrocinador, ninguna protección era lo bastante buena para enfrentarse a ellos y siempre le avisaban cuando la escolta eran ninjas. Pero la información no acaba ahí. Gracias a los favores podían mover su guarida fuera de las áreas de vigilancia y evitar las patrullas. Todo les estaba yendo de mil maravillas.

Y ahora con este regalo que tenían enfrente, todo parecía iba bien.

Haruma le hizo una seña a sus secuaces para que se alistaran.

Tenía bajo su mando alrededor de unos diez hombres. Otros tantos más y el jefe estaban en el campamento. Algunos más, se habían ido a las ciudades cercanas para vender los bienes robados. Generalmente atacaban todos juntos pero las cosas estaban tan tranquilas últimamente que juzgaron que no era necesario arriesgarse a usar toda su fuerza en pequeños ataques como estos.

Con diez hombres era más que suficiente para poder encargarse de todo.

Se adelantaron un poco a la caravana y Haruma dividió a sus hombres para atacarla por los dos frentes y que no tuvieran tiempo ni modo de escapar. Por un momento, consideró hablar primero y exigirles que se rindieran ya que realmente no parecían tener alguna capacidad para pelear. Eso sin embargo, podría traer complicaciones innecesarias. El padre o alguno de los hermanos podría intentar hacerse el héroe y morir por accidente y su valor a la hora de pedir rescate iba a disminuir. Lo mejor era atacarlos por sorpresa y someterlos desde el principio. Eso hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles. Al jefe le gustaba las cosas bien limpias.

Y cuando el jefe estaba feliz y contento, mejor iban las cosas para él.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que los tenían rodeados, dio la orden de atacar.

Todos los demás avanzaron mientras él se quedó a mirar desde los costados. Cómo líder, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Desde su posición, puedo ver como cuatro de sus hombres saltaban desde atrás y se lazaron contra los hermanos que estaban en el techo, tomándolos por sorpresa. No tuvieron problemas en hacerlos caer de donde estaban, los adolescentes cayeron de lleno contra el suelo y los demás que estaban alrededor no tuvieron problemas en someterlos y atarlos. Se resistieron un poco pero tan pronto sintieron el filo del hacha contra sus cuellos, se calmaron.

Los que estaban enfrente no tuvieron problema con el padre. Lo tomaron de sus brazos haciendo que dejara caer su libro y lo llevaron entre dos hasta donde estaban en sus hijos. El hombre intentaba soltarse pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. El que estaba más cerca de él le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo calmó. Lo tiraron donde estaban sus hijos y lo ataron sin mucha fanfarria. La hija gritó, asustada, e intentó correr pero no llegó muy lejos hasta que la capturaron, debió estar más atemorizada de lo que pensaban porque cayó desmayada tan pronto fue capturada.

Con la familia sometida, procedieron a servirse de la carga de la carreta y felicitarse por un buen trabajo.

.

..

...

O eso lo que debió pasar.

Tan pronto sus compañeros saltaron para atrapar a los hermanos, estos reaccionaron en una fracción de segundo, saltando de su posición y atacándolos. El hermano con las marcas en las mejillas, le dio una patada a uno y tiró al otro de un golpe certero en la mandíbula. El otro hermano logró conectar un codazo al que tenía más cerca y lanzó al otro que intentó atraparlo por la espalda. Sin ningún problema, los dos saltaron del techo y aterrizaron con toda la intencion de pelear con el resto de la banda.

Uno de sus compañeros, el que estaba armado con una hacha bastante atacó al hermano con la camisa blanca y no tuvo problemas en evadir el ataque, agachándose al mismo tiempo que giraba y aprovechando la confusión para mandar una patada que tumbo a su atacando. Y como si no hubiera hecho nada impresionante dio otro giro e hizo tropezar al siguiente que intentó apresarlo. Mas fresco que una lechuga fue a buscar a otro miembro de la manda para seguir peleando. En menos de dos minutos, había noqueado a otro de sus compañeros.

Su hermano era igual.

En un mismo salto, lanzo una patada a dos miembros del grupo. La patada había sido tan fuerte que solo tumbó a sus compañeros sino que logró romper el mango del arma que uno de sus compañero estaba llevando y que había intentado usar en su contra sin resultados. Pero ese no fue el final de su movimiento. El joven usó el momento de su salto para caer encima de un tercero para noquearlo de un golpe con su cabeza. Con un gesto de aburrimiento se levantó de encima de su compañero inconsciente y buscó otro objetivo. Caminando despacio, como si fuera dueño del lugar, le lanzó un gancho a alguien y lo remató con una patada. Para luego dejar inconsciente a alguien más.

Mientras sus hijos prácticamente arrasaban con la banda, uno de sus hombres intentó capturar al padre para intentar conseguir alguna especie de ventaja. Sin embargo, el mencionado no tuvo problemas de esquivar todos los intentos de apresarlo mientras aún seguía leyendo su maldito libro. Eso hizo enojar a su oponente que intentó atacarlo con más agresividad pero no parecía funcionar. El hombre era más esquivo que una esponja. De forma distraída le dio una patada al costado a su amigo y lo dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

La hermana, la que parecía la más frágil de todos, aprovechó el intento de golpe lanzado en su dirección para tomar el brazo del hombre y sujetarlo en una incómoda posición que lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo. Con un buen rodillazo, el sujeto cayó dormido al suelo.

En menos de cinco minutos, él, Haruma, era el único que quedaba de pie.

Enojado y sin saber muy bien que hacer, agarró un tronco enorme que había cerca y se los arrojó esperando tomarlos por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, no paso eso. Los dos hermanos saltaron hacia un costado y el padre tomó a la hija en sus brazos para hacer lo mismo. Cuando quiso retirarse para pensar un mejor plan o avisar al resto, se encontró con tres copias del hermano con las marcas en las mejillas que lo golpearon a sus costados y en su estómago para que un cuarto lo rematara en la cabeza.

Con ese último golpe, los sueños de Haruma y su consciencia cayeron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto terminaron de atar a todos los bandidos a unos árboles, como su maestro lo había ordenado. Para estar seguros de que no fueran a escapar, el Namikaze puso un sello en cada uno de los nudos. El chico aseguró que era uno de los trucos especiales de su madre y que iba a impedir que rompieran las cuerdas. Y Sasuke les dio un extra golpe a cada uno para evitar que fueran a despertar pronto.

Al finalizar la labor se miraron entre ellos, chocaron sus puños y se felicitaron con la mirada. Aún sentian la adrenalina de la pelea flotar en sus cuerpos y se sentían muy satisfechos con el resultado de la pelea. Ambos habían demostrado que ya no eran unos simples niños y eso los ponía de muy buen humor. Tanto que se pusieron a hablar y a felicitarse mutuamente sobre sus movimientos.

Sakura estaba en la carreta revisando que la mercancía no hubiera recibido ningún daño. La joven también estaba emocionada por haber logrado hacerse cargo de la situación. No había derrotado a tantos como Naruto o Sasuke pero había vencido a uno casi sin problemas. Se había hecho cargo sin la ayuda de nadie. Kakashi-sensei le había felicitado y todo.

¡Y eso la había mandado hasta las nubes!

Cuando terminó con eso, se unió a sus compañeros a hablar de la batalla.

Mientras tanto, el Jonin estaba escribiendo un mensaje para mandar a Konoha para que vinieran a buscar a los ladrones. Podría mandar por los ninjas de Kusa, después de todo, eran su problema pero el hombre no confiaba mucho en sus fuerzas militares y prefería dejar que sus compañeros se hicieran cargo del asunto. Terminado su mensaje, invocó a sus perros para que entregaran el mensaje. Por suerte sus alumnos estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos para haber notado ese hecho.

Mejor porque no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Estaba contento de que la misión estuviera resultando bien pero eso era de esperarse. No había forma que uno ladrones comunes pudieran con sus alumnos. Sin embargo, la misión todavía no había acabado. Les quedaba averiguar algo de información útil. Primero y más importante, si había más miembros de la banda suelta y donde estaban. Y segundo, si estaban trabajando para algún ninja aliada en específico.

Con esa idea en mente, Kakashi dirigió su vista al que parecía ser el líder. Estaba atado pero con gruesas cadenas en vez de cuerdas. Tenía el mismo sello que los demás por las dudas. Y estaba consciente con la boca tapada con un trozo de tela sucia. El hombre lo miraba con odio y el jonin podía entender porque. El problema ahora iba a ser como manejar la situación.

¿Podría hacer hablar al hombre? ¿Tendría que torturarlo? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Sus alumnos deberían estar presentes? ¿Eran muy jóvenes para esto? ¿Podría convertir esto en una experiencia educativa?

Esas y miles de preguntas más rondaban su cabeza. Por primera vez se preguntó que hubiera hecho Minato-sensei en esta situación. Intentaba buscar inspiración en las lecciones de su maestro. Pero las cosas eran distintas en esa época. La Aldea estaba en guerra y no había tiempo para esperar a que los gennin maduraran un poco. Varios, incluidos el mismo, fueron lazados sin mucha preocupación por su inocencia. Minato-sensei intentaba hacer las cosas un poco más ligeras pero no dudaba en dar la orden de matar cuando había sido necesario.

¿Qué pensaría de él su sensei si supiera que le estaba enseñando a su hijo como torturar?

Después de mucho pensarlo., llegó a un compromiso. Les mostraría como interrogar a alguien pero si la situación se ponía pesada y requería tortura, los iba a mandar lejos y ocuparse del asunto por su cuenta. Una vez ya decidió como iba a hacer las cosas, se preparó mentalmente. Los interrogatorios siempre eran una prueba de voluntades y no se podía dar lujo de perder frente a sus estudiantes.

Con un gesto los llamó y les contó que iba a hacer. Les dijo que podían observar pero no intervenir y que cuando les ordenara que se fueran, tenían que hacerlo sin protestar. Sus alumnos aceptaron las condiciones sin mucho problemas. Ellos querían ver un interrogatorio en acción.

Kakashi y los adolescentes caminaron hasta ponerse frente al prisionero. El Equipo 7 se sentó tomando cierta distancia y se dispuso a observar y a aprender.

-Hola, somos ninjas de Konoha y fuimos mandados con la misión de capturarte a ti y a tus amigos- se presentó Kakashi en tono de fingida alegría- Espero que puedas colaborar con nosotros para obtener información.

El prisionero solo lo miró con más enojo. Al jonin eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-Voy hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. No te preocupes voy a sacarte esa cosa para que puedas hacerlo- le siguió hablando en ese mismo tono alegre- Ahora ¿Cómo té llamas y para quien trabajas?

El jonin espero unos momentos y le sacó el pedazo de tela.

El prisionero comenzó a soltar insultos y amenazas de muerte a diestra y siniestra hasta que Kakashi le volvió a encajar el trozo de tela en la boca, suspirando. Lo miro con pesar y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo que quiero saber- replicó tristemente- Quiero la verdad ¿Entendiste?

El hombre no dijo nada. Kakashi lo miró con una sonrisa indulgente antes de que la palma de su mano conectara con su mejilla dándole senda cachetada que resonó en los alrededores.

-¿Entendiste?- presionó un poco aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

Mas silencio, seguido de otra cachetada.

El proceso se repitió dos veces más antes de que el captivo respondiera que si con la cabeza.

Kakashi le sonrió como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

-Me llamo Haruma y soy el líder de la banda- respondió cuando el hombre le sacó la tela- ¡Y no trabajo para nadie!

El Jonin lo miró fijamente sin responder. El silencio se prolongó de tal forma que puso a Haruma nervioso.

.

..

...

...

-¡Es la verdad!- afirmó.

No estaba dispuesto a vender a su jefe. Y aún tenía la esperanza de que lo vinieran a rescatar. El líder siempre tenía a alguien cerca vigilando y era posible que las noticias de su captura ya le hubieran llegado.

¡Solo tenía que resistir un poco!

Pero viendo al ninja que tenía delante estaba seguro que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.

Dicho ninja se acercó un poco hasta estaba.

-¿Así que tú eres el líder de la banda?- preguntó como queriendo estar seguro- ¿Y estos son todos tus hombres?

Haruma se apresuró a asegurar que así era.

.

..

...

-Sabes, este es un hermoso día- comentó el ninja de la nada, sorprendiéndolo.

¡¿Qué tenía que ver el clima en todo esto?!

-Sería una pena arruinar este hermoso día, haciéndote sufrir- le dijo como si realmente le doliera lo que estaba haciendo- Pero siento que me estas mientiendo y no me dejas otra opción.

Sin decir más nada, otro golpe conecto con su mejilla. Este se sentía mucho peor que los demás.

¡Este flacucho era mucho más fuerte que su líder!

¡Y posiblemente mucho más cruel!

Miró detrás del hombre hacia donde estaban los adolescentes.

Ninguno de ellos parecía afectado por lo que estaba viendo. La chica parecía un poco nerviosa pero nada más. Tenía sus ojos brillantes y curiosos. Su inocente curiosidad sobre este tema le daba una extraña crueldad a la joven. El de las marcas de las mejillas lo miraba con un desinterés, tanto que le tomó por sorpresa esa sonrisa maniática que le dedicó. El otro moreno también le dedicó una sonrisa perversa. Estos adolescentes servían como un maléfico trasfondo para este interrogatorio.

Junto con su líder o lo que fuera, formaban una terrífica imagen. Algo que nunca había visto antes.

¡Estos tipos estaban realmente locos!

-No me mientas y me hagas hacer cosas peores- le dijo el hombre en tono de advertencia, volviendo su atención hacia él- Volvamos al principio.

Haruma asintió.

-Esta es tu banda y tú eres líder.- resumió inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Si.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo.

.

..

...

-¿Cómo sabes que blancos atacar?

Eso era fácil de responder.

-Tengo mis fuentes.

.

..

-Así que está en tu banda, tu eres el líder y tienes informantes por ahí- dijo el ninja repitiendo lo que decía- ¿Cómo formaste tu banda?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si esta es tu banda y tú eres su líder, debes saber cómo la formaste ¿Verdad?- le preguntó de forma natural el ninja- Debes saber todos sus jugosos detalles, quiero saberlos.

Haruma contó entonces una historia semi inventada de cómo había formado la banda. De cómo eran un grupo de granjeros y otro de tipo de mercaderes mal pagados que se habian unido para intentar ganarse una mejor vida. El ninja le hizo muchas preguntas sobre esa historia. Hablaron una y otra vez sobre lo mismo. Le hacía repetir cosas y de la nada le preguntaba sobre cosas en distinto orden. Lo mandaba de paseo, de un lado para el otro. Hasta el punto que Haruma no supo de que estaban hablando. Todo mientras le sonreía con esa mueca que intentaba ser sincera pero se podía leer la amenaza. Y no la perdía nunca.

Especialmente cuando le daba cachetadas cuando no respondía lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando agotaron ese tema, empezaron uno completamente nuevo.

-Ahora hablemos de la guerra que iniciaste y tu cargo de traición- le dijo con calma.

-¡¿Eh...?!- eso sí que lo tomo de sorpresa,¡ Nadie le había hablado de esto!- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

.

..

-Eres un ciudadano de Kusa y atacaste a un aliado de Konoha, un escuadrón de ninjas- le explicó con paciencia- Lo que té hace un traidor. Aún si té entregamos a tu nación, es posible que té maten por ese cargo.

Todo dicho con la misma sonrisa y calma. Haruma estaba comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo.

.

..

-A menos que me digas algo útil- le propuso y se cruzó los brazos, aun sonriendo- Pero en realidad, no me importa. Tu no me importas, da igual lo que digas.

Y Haruma le creyó.

Nadie podía hablar de esa manera y que eso no fuera cierto.

Ni siquiera el jefe lo había asustado de esta manera.

Y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. Su vida estaba en peligro de formas que no se había imaginado. ¡Pensaba que solo le esperaba prisión! Estaba seguro que ni el jefe había pensado en esas cosas. Porque dudaba que se hubiera involucrado si supiera sobre esto. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? A lo mejor si colaboraba un poco, si daba a conocer a ese ninja maldito, a lo mejor le perdonaban la vida. A lo mejor, probablemente. ¡Realmente no sabía que hacer! Estaba pensando en eso cuando otro golpe lo despertó.

Y luego otro.

Y otro.

Otro.

Otro más.

Y otro.

Hasta que no aguantó más.

-¡Basta!¡Basta! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré lo que quieras!

Que el jefe lo perdonara pero cantó como un canario.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi terminó con el prisionero lo noqueó.

Realmente no le había dicho nada que no se hubiera imaginado. Aunque era bueno tener confirmación de sus sospechas. Y el Hokage iba a estar feliz que pudieran confirmar la conspiración.

Solo faltaba conseguir el nombre del sospechoso.

Eso era fácil.

Era más que obvio que iban a enfrentar algún tipo de represalia. El resto de la banda no los iba a dejar escapar sin intentar tener algún tipo de venganza. A menos de que fueran realmente inteligentes y decidieran escapar sin demora. En ese caso, solo podían entregar las provisiones a los ninjas de la frontera y hablar de sus sospechas con los ancianos de Kusa y dejar el asunto en sus manos.

Por el momento, tenían que esperar a los miembros de ANBU a que se llevaran a estos caídos para estar seguros que iban a terminar en la cárcel antes de seguir con la misión. Además, esta era la oportunidad para saber si el Hokage iba a cambiar sus órdenes o si todo seguia igual.

Mientras esperaban sus estudiantes le hicieron varias preguntas sobre la interrogación. Estaban muy emocionados sobre ese tema. Naruto, incluso, había sacado un cuaderno y estaba tomando notas de todo lo que decía.

Él no era experto en interrogación pero sabia algunas cosas. Les dijo que lo importante era sacar a sus prisioneros de balance y no darles tiempo a pensar, en darles una oportunidad de darle una salida. Había que aplicar presión y presión y más presión. Ponerse físicos estaba bien pero hasta cierto punto, había que medirse, encontrar un balance. Lo más importante era analizar bien al prisionero desde el principio, tomarle el pulso por así decirlo. De esa manera iban a saber cómo interrogarlo mejor.

Ningún interrogatorio era igual. Y no todas las técnicas funcionaban en igual medida.

Kakashi estaba listo para escuchar preguntar, por parte de Naruto especialmente, sobre técnicas violentas pero todos estaban más interesados en el aspecto psicológico del asunto y como descubrir si alguien mentía o no. Su maestro les sugirió que practicaran el juego de las mentiras entre ellos para aprender a leer los rostros ajenos y aprender a dominar sus propios tics. Sus pupilos prometieron darle un intento.

-¿Qué haremos cuando vengan a buscar a estos ladrones?- quiso saber Sakura después de un rato.

Habían aprovechado el tiempo para cambiarse de ropa (ya que su cobertura ya no era necesaria) y comer su almuerzo.

-Todavía nos queda entregar las provisiones- respondió el sensei después de tragar su comida-Así que tenemos que seguir hasta el puente.

-El resto de los ladrones va a intentar atacarnos antes de que eso suceda ¿Verdad?- fue el turno de Naruto de hablar.

El adolescente había terminado de comer primero y ahora estaba tomando una taza té, su tercera de hecho. Naruto parecía ser el que comía menos del grupo pero no había nadie que le ganara en tomar té.

-Probablemente- dijo el Jonin de forma vaga.

-Solo tenemos que volver a hacer lo que hicimos y estaremos bien- replicó Sasuke lleno de confianza.

Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa sin decir nada.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando hasta que llegaron los ninjas y se llevaron a los prisioneros. El Jonin juzgó que podían quedarse en ese lugar a descansar y entrenar un poco por lo que quedaba del día. Además era un buen lugar para acampar.

Y así termino el primer día de su misión.

* * *

**Kusagakure **

**Edificio de administración**

**(El día siguiente)**

Muchas de las Aldeas tenían aspectos muy similares entre ellas. Especialmente en el aspecto administrativo. Eso era algo que no se podía negar. Todos provenían del mismo modelo, después de todo. El edificio administrativo de Kusagakure era el equivalente a la Torre del Hokage en Konoha, en ese sentido.

Era, por supuesto, donde se concentraba el liderazgo ninja y también donde se llevaban a cabo funciones importantes como la asignación de la misión y los archivos. Sin embargo, como la Aldea era bastante pequeña, el edificio se compartía con el brazo civil del gobierno de la ciudad y no tenía el mismo impacto o lujo que la Torre del Hokage.

La información sobre el grupo proveniente de Konoha acababa de llegar, los mensajeros ANBU del Hokage habían aprovechado el manto de la noche para infiltrarse en la casa del líder y dejar su mensaje con respecto al escuadrón que estaban en la ruta y sus movimientos. Aparentemente, ese escuadrón habían capturado a la mayoría de los miembros de la banda de ladrones (uno de ellos era el segundo al mando) de forma exitosa y tenían cierta información que estaban dispuesta a compartir sobre un supuesto traidor entre sus filas. Eso era un favor muy importante que su nación aliada les estaba haciendo y los ponía en una gran deuda con ellos.

Pero, por el momento, era mejor estar en deuda que caer en una guerra civil.

El líder de la Aldea estaba consciente que no todos iban a pensar así pero hasta el momento sus intuición había estado acertada. Por algo no había dicho nada sobre los verdaderos motivos de contactar a sus aliados más allá de conseguir provisiones aunque estas últimas eran realmente bienvenidas. La financiación de su Aldea de por si no era muy grande ya que Kusa era una pequeña nación agrícola con pocos ingresos. Además, tenía frontera con Konoha al este y con **Aldea Oculta de los Valles** o **Tanigakure **del **País de los Ríos** al sur. Lo que significaba pocos ingresos generales para el ninja promedio de Kusa.

Y todo este lio con la banda de ladrones había empeorado mucho la situación.

Es por eso que el líder estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo y pedir ayuda a sus aliados. Todo por el bien de su Aldea.

Es por eso que el líder estaba en el edificio administrativo en ese momento. Estaba asignando oficialmente la misión de escolta de Konoha a un grupo de ninjas reunidos especialmente para la ocasión. El líder era un hombre de mediana edad que había sido parte de la resistencia de Kusa durante la Tercera Guerra y miró a sus subordinados reunidos con una velada decepción.

¿Era esto realmente lo mejor que su Aldea podía ofrecer? Con razón necesitaban ayuda de afuera.

Mientras que todos los chunin estaban vestidos con las chaquetas de color beige de Kusa y la ropa verde salvia dispensada en la promoción, tanto ellos como los gennin parecían bastante descontentos de asumir una misión tan importante.

Probablemente porque no estaban enterados de lo importante que realmente era.

Los gennis, seguramente la consideraban un ejercicio de supervivencia y la oportunidad de conocer a otros ninja de una nación diferente; para los demás, era un desafortunado trabajo de niñera de rango B. Nada de emoción, nada nuevo.

Al menos a sus ojos.

Para corregirlos de su error, les revelo suficiente detalles. No estaba preocupado que se escapara la información ya que estos eran varios de sus ninjas más leales.

Especialmente el líder del escuadrón, Hakuto Take. El prodigio de su generación.

-¿Entienden los esquemas básicos de la misión? Encontrarse con nuestros aliados de Konoha en el puente Tenchi y acompañarlos a salvo hasta aquí. No podemos permitirnos cometer errores.

Los ninjas mayores afirmaron que sí y se enderezaron y lo saludaron, permitiendo que los más jóvenes siguieran el ejemplo. Luego el líder del escuadrón tomó los detalles de la misión de sus manos y los colocó de manera segura en su bolsillo antes de reunirse con su equipo.

El líder los miró con ojos críticos y no le gustó mucho de lo que vio. No parecían tomarse esta misión en serio. Y no estaban muy emocionados de encontrarse con los aliados de Konoha. Probablemente debido a todos esos detestables rumores que estaban surgiendo con respecto a sus países fronterizos.

Intentó darles varias advertencias en tono ominoso, con la esperanza de sacarlos de su pereza. Parecía funcionar por un momento. El líder pudo ver como una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de uno de los genin y en el chunin de menor rango. Sin embargo, el líder del escuadrón se mantuvo confiado y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de sacar a su equipo de la salida. Tan pronto como se fueron, el líder suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente con exasperación.

Sentía que todo esto era en vano.

Tenía bastante razón

Porque en ese momento, el líder del escuadrón que acaba de asignar estaba libido de que todos sus planes se estuvieran cayendo.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Y había estado tan cerca de lograrlo! ¡Había estado tan cerca de conseguir el puesto de líder de la Aldea!

Hakuto Take era un ninja extremadamente competente que todos decían que tenía un gran futuro por delante. Sin embargo, nadie sabía de su peor defecto. Estaba sumamente impaciente por ocupar el asiento del líder. Hakuto era de la opinión que su líder actual era demasiado débil y que dependía mucho de sus relaciones con sus aliados y de fuentes externas. Y que de esa manera no iban a poder prosperar nunca. Necesitaban una mano un poco más dura y la necesitaban ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Y quién mejor que él para liderar una nueva época de prosperidad para su Aldea y su país?

Lo tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado.

Primero había esparcido dudas sobre las capacidades del líder entre sus conexiones con los clanes importantes, siempre teniendo cuidado de que no se pudieran rastrear de vuelta hacia él. También había aprovechado esas conexiones para afectar de manera considerable el flujo de comercio que entraba a su Aldea mientras que al mismo tiempo negociaba nuevos tratos con otros países, siempre por medio de un intermediario, para crear una nueva economía basada en otros aspectos y no solo en la agricultura.

Una de sus brillantes ideas era comenzar con la fabricación y exportación de armas de mucha mejor calidad de las que sus aliados podían producir. Tan solo necesitaba encontrar un material para crear dichas armas y todo estaría resuelto.

Además había contratado a esta banda de ladrones para boicotear aún más la economía y generar aún más presión en contra del líder a la par de que juntaba los aliados y la influencia para tener una firme posición cuando hubiera que elegir a un nuevo candidato. Gracias a la posición que ocupaba dentro del cuartel podía proveer la información necesaria para que sus aliados no fueran capturados ni ocasionaran algún incidente internacional.

No se podían dar el lujo de enfrentarse a las cinco naciones, al menos no todavía.

La clave del éxito de su plan era convertirse en un héroe capturando a esa banda de ladrones que tantos problemas había causado a su nación. Para ese entonces tenía planeado asesinar a sus aliados para que no delataran su parte en todo esto. Eso iba a pasar en algunos meses en el futuro. Su posición todavía no era tan fuerte y necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

¡Y ahora esa parte de su plan se estaba desmoronando!

¿De dónde había salido este escuadrón de ninjas de Konoha que le estaban robando toda la gloria?

Que el vegete hubiera logrado mantener todo esto en secreto demostraba que lo había subestimado y de gran manera.

Pero todavía había forma de salvar la situación. Por lo que había escuchado no habían capturado a todos los miembros de la banda por lo que todavía podía usarlos de peones. Además, el líder no estaba entre ellos y ese era el único que había visto y oído su verdadero nombre. El grupo de Konoha solo podía traer sospechas, nada más. Pero no se podía arriesgar a eso.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar al resto de sus aliados, interceptar el grupo de Konaha y hacer que ambos grupos se matasen entre ellos, eliminando así dos pájaros de un tiro. El quedaría como el único sobreviviente y esparciría la noticia que el grupo de aliados había descubierto que el líder era el verdadero traidor.

Solo tenía que contactar al jefe de la banda y fingir que iban a tomar venganza y listo. Probablemente los podía infiltrar en esta misión. Cosa que era fácil. Sus actuales compañeros no eran muy fuertes, podían usar a los genin como un rehenes para pedir rescate y los de Konoha no sabían quienes iban a recibirlos así que todo encajaba de maravilla.

Muy complacido, se felicitó por su plan.

¡El vegete no iba a saber que lo golpeo!

* * *

**Con el Equipo 7**

La segunda parte de su viaje había sido muy distinta de la primera.

Sasuke y Sakura habían usado lo que quedaba del día anterior para seguir con su entrenamiento de control de chakra, bajo supervisión de Naruto ya que su sensei se estaba ocupando de encontrar el escondite de los ladrones que los había atacado junto con otro de los ninjas que habían venido a recoger a los prisiones. El par tuvo éxito pero el lugar estaba vacío excepto por el botín que la banda había acumulado en los últimos meses. Cuando su maestro volvió a su campamento, hizo que el otro ninja se llevara la carreta y el caballo de vuelta a Konoha porque ya no era necesario y guardaron las provisiones en algunos pergaminos de sellado que Naruto tenía en su mochila.

Luego se fueron a dormir.

Cuando se despertaron y estuvieron listos para seguir Kakashi-sensei condujo a su escuadrón de gennin hacia adelante a través de la parte más espesa de los bosques de Konoha, como una medida extra. A medida que se acercaban a la frontera, él quería que se mantuvieran alejados del camino principal como precaución en caso de que hubiera bandidos esperando en el puente, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían hacia donde el resto de la banda se había escapado y que planeaban hacer.

El único inconveniente era que su sensei no estaba del todo familiarizado con esa zona del bosque por lo que no se pudieron mover tan rápido como les hubiera gustado. Además esta porción del bosque había resultado ser mucho más densa de lo que esperaron lo que también ralentizo su avance. Para no tener ninguna sorpresa horrible esperándolos siempre mandaban delante de ellos algunos clones de Naruto para asegurarse de que la zona estuviera despejada.

Gracias a eso la tarde estaba bastante avanzada cuando llegaron al puente de Tenchi. Era allí donde se suponía que debían esperaban una escolta de Kusa para poder entregarles las provisiones y que luego los escoltaran hasta la Aldea Oculta para poder entregar la información al líder en persona. Pero como no estaban muy seguros entre la distancia de la Aldea Oculta y el puente, no sabían cuánto iban a tardar. Kakashi-sensei les había contado que esa Aldea había cambiado de lugar varias veces luego de la guerra y nunca habían revelado su posición exacta por lo cual tenían que esperar a la escolta.

Era una extraña tradición que el país había establecido, obligando a cada escuadrón que se moviera a través de Kusa a ser guiado por sus ninjas. Lo cual no caía muy bien con sus aliados que se veían forzados a tener que lidiar con esos escuadrones de niñeras (como se les decían por fuera de Kusa). Por supuesto, un ninja extranjero debía ser observado e incluso disuadido de explorar, pero una nación aliada debía de poder demostrar un cierto grado de confianza. Pero también estaban al tanto de su precaria situación y sabían que cada nación tenía derecho a protegerse como mejor podían.

Viendo que no había nadie esperándolos en el puente, el Equipo 7 solo le quedo esperar. Encontraron un buen lugar para hacerlo, unas rocas que estaban cerca del puente que les permitía estar escondidos de la vista y estar lo suficientemente cerca del puente para ver cuando su escolta llegara. Y lo mejor era que todavía estaban cerca del bosque de Konoha por lo que estaban a salvo de cometer un crimen internacional o ser atacados por los famosos jutsus de los ninjas de Kusa en caso de que se encontrar con alguna patrulla de frontera que malinterpretaran su situación.

Cuando estaban instalados, Kakashi-sensei les dijo que se iban a quedar solos por un rato porque él tenía algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

-¿Qué cosas son tan importantes para poner en peligro la misión, sensei?- exigio saber Sakura, no muy contenta con las palabras del hombre.

Sus otros dos compañeros se sentían igual.

Kakashi-sensei miró a sus alrededores y sus alumnos pudieron sentir esa aura particular que dejaba sentir cuando decidía tomarse las cosas en serio.

-Investigaré el área y me aseguraré de que el camino este claro para ustedes y sus acompañantes. Kusa no es necesariamente el país mejor patrullado del mundo y pueden haber trampas de las que no sabemos.

La lógica de su maestro no sonaba del todo descabellada por lo cual los gennin podían aceptarla pero les parecía que había otras opciones a mano antes de tener que quedarse solos.

-¿Por qué no mandar a los clones?- preguntó Sasuke, señalando una de esas opciones.

-Porque lo que estoy por hacer es en contra del reglamento de este País y soy mucho mejor infiltrador que todos ustedes.- les respondió secamente el hombre.

Ante eso ninguno pudo decir nada.

Aprovechando el silencio, Kakashi sacó tres pequeños palitos cortos y se los mostró a sus alumnos.

-Hasta que vuelva alguien tiene que estar a cargo de la misión- dijo seriamente- El que saque el palo más largo será el líder.

Sus alumnos se miraron entre sí

-¿No le parece algo infantil de hacerlo?- señaló la jovencita. Sakura realmente no quería ser la líder de esta misión.

El jonin miró de forma significativa a Sasuke y a Naruto antes de responder.

-No quiero peleas.

Los tres alumnos aceptaron a regañadientes este método y cada uno agarró uno.

De esta forma, Naruto se terminó convirtiendo en líder temporal al sacar el más largo. Sasuke quiso protestar pero no podía discutir en contra del azar y se quedó callado. Sakura estaba más que aliviada al no tener que cargar con esa responsabilidad. Kakashi sacó el pergamino con las provisiones y los demás documentos. Antes de dárselos a su alumno, el Jonin se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que Naruto y lo miró mortalmente serio.

-Te estoy dando esto para que los cuides bien, Naruto. Quiero que se queden aquí hasta que llegue la escolta Kusa y si eso pasa antes de que yo vuelva, vayan a la aldea lo más rápido que puedan y luego quiero que pases esto directamente a su líder, _a nadie más.- _le ordenó seriamente para luego señalar a sus otros dos alumnos.-Sasuke y Sakura estarán bajo tu cuidado hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. ¿Entendido?

Naruto miró largamente a su maestro antes de asentir y aceptó el pergamino en silencio. No podía evitar encontrar todo esto ligeramente sospechoso, pero no podía rehusar sus órdenes. Para demostrar que se lo tomaba en serio, decidido esconder las cosas, el sello de almacenamiento especial que tenía en su guante derecho. Kakashi le dedicó una mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos antes de desaparecer en un puf de humo.

Los tres gennin se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó tímidamente Sakura.

Naruto comenzó a sacar sus herramientas de artesanía para sorpresa de los demás.

-Estar listos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a trabajar.

* * *

Hakuto estaba complacido de que sus planes parecían volver a funcionar sin problemas.

El ninja no había tenido muchos problemas para contactar al líder de la banda ya que los ladrones mismos se pusieron en contacto con él al saber el destino de sus compañeros. Y rápidamente formaron un plan entre ellos. Akeru hizo que el líder de la banda, Yukio y otro de sus subordinados vinieran con él mientras que el resto del grupo iba a formar una embocada donde iban atrapar al escuadrón de Konoha.

Para Akeru no fue complicado dejar fuera de combate a sus compañeros chunnin y robar sus uniformes. A los dos gennin les dijo una mentira sobre que estos dos hombres eran personas de su confianza y que el líder de la Aldea estaba de acuerdo en que reemplazaran a los otros. Esos niños resultaron ser bastante crédulos porque ni siquiera cuestionaron sus palabras.

Por el momento, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

El grupo de escolta estaba avanzando sin problema. Yukio se veia un poco incomodo en el uniforme de un ninja, pero el otro parecía estar disfrutando de la ironía. Ese otro hombre, Hakuto creía que se llamaba Shin, tenía fama de ser uno de los más crueles de la banda y uno de las fuertes. Era una de las razones por las cuales había insistido en que viniera. El ninja no podía arriesgarse a que el escuadrón de Konoha escapara para contar su cuento por lo que había traído todo el musculo que tenía a su disposición. Ni Yukio ni Shin tenían armas a la vista ya que no querían llamar la atención, pero ambos eran muy buenos peleadores con mucha experiencia y cerebro.

Los gennin estaban detrás de ello, hablando sin problemas. El ninja había decidido traerlos porque su presencia agregaba verosimilitud al grupo, los hacia parecer más genuinos y eso iba a ayudar a engañar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, Hakuto no estaba seguro que iba a ser con ellos cuando pasara el ataque, posiblemente los iba a usar como rehenes durante la pelea. Hakuto realmente no quería matarlos porque pensaba que era ir un poco más lejos de lo pensado y había decidido dejar de preocuparse tanto por ellos para ir manejando que hacer con ellos sobre la marcha.

Antes de llegar al puente, pasaron por el sitio de la emboscada. Ese lugar estaba a unos diez-quince metros de la estructura. Esperaban poder sorprender a sus enemigos antes de que tuvieran tiempo de darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Hakuto estaba complacido que todos sus secuaces estuvieran bien escondidos y no dejaban notar su presencia. Con un gesto disimulado les dio una señal de que todo estaba pronto para empezar. A su lado podía sentir como sus compañeros se estaban comenzando a excitar ante la propuesta de una buena pelea. El ninja estaba algo preocupado por el nivel de sus oponentes, pero estaba confiado gracias a su jutsu especial que le permitía controlar la vegetación a su alrededor.

Su carta del triunfo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al puente y pudieron ver que del otro lado estaban tres personas esperándolos. Era el momento de empezar con la farsa. Con la mirada se aseguró que todos sus compañeros, más los gennin estuvieran preparados.

Entonces, Hakuto hizo una llamada de pájaros que hizo eco a través del bosque y que llegó hasta el escuadrón que estaba del otro lado. Otro silbido fue enviado de vuelta al hombre y ambas partes levantaron sus manos en el aire, una abierta y la otra cerrada. Esa era la señal que había acordado para identificarse mutuamente. Con eso fuera del camino, el escuadrón de Konoha comenzó a cruzar el puente. Hakuto no sabía que esperar porque el líder no le había dicho quienes formaban parte del grupo de Konoha pero no importaba que esperaba, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Eran tres adolescentes.

Uno iba a la cabeza, parecía ser el mayor de los tres y posiblemente porque sus dos compañeros lo seguían con aire de respeto hacia él, de forma casi inconsciente. Por su edad no podían ser más que simples gennin pero Hakuto sabía que Konoha no le daba mucha importancia a la edad siempre que la persona demostrara el talento así que podía estar frente a tres Jonin por todo lo que él sabía. No obstante el que fueran jóvenes era una ventaja. Los adolescentes eran muy fáciles de manipular. Llenos de emociones confusas y con muchas de probarse a sí mismos.

Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de molestarle cuando los veía. Algo sentía que no encajaba. Hakuto los miró con más atención mientras estaban cruzando el puente. El líder de cabello negro berenjena con marcas en las mejillas, estaba usando casi exclusivamente negro (incluso la parte forrada de piel en su cuello) excepto por esos bloques de azul y dorado que se venían por su camisa y su saco. El emblema de su Aldea estaba en su cinturón. Parecía tener colgado una especie de cadena en su cintura. Su rostro estaba totalmente en blanco. Solo sus ojos azules mostraban algún eco de emoción.

No era el rostro de un adolescente común.

Su acompañante no era muy distinto. Él también tenía el cabello negro pero de un tono más azulado. Y usaba su banda en la frente. Su ropa era una especie de camisa de color violeta oscuro de cuello alto que usaba parcialmente abierto, dejando de ver una musculosa debajo. Hakuto pudo notar el emblema Uchiha sobre un bolsillo sobre el corazón. Estaba usando unos pantalones de jonin color verde musgo y se podía el estuche de sus armas. Tenía una mirada de ligero descontento en sus ojos pero por lo demás estaba igual de serio que su líder. Su actitud indicaba que estaba constantemente alerta, en gran contraste con los gennin que Hakuto tenía en su equipo.

La última era una jovencita que tenía su evidente cabello rosa atado en dos rodetes a los costados de su cabeza. Estaba usando un conjunto de color rojo oscuro de dos piezas relativamente ajustado y revelador que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto. Su banda estaba atada en uno de sus brazos y en sus piernas estaba también su estuche de armas. De los tres, ella era la única que estaba sonriendo, de manera educada y calmada, pero se notaba que su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos verdes que permanecían gélidos y distantes.

Pero no era eso lo que le terminaba de molestar. Quizás era por todos esos adornos que estaban usando. La jovencita tenía dos palillos en cada uno de sus rodetes decorados con pequeñas flores de color azul. En una de sus muñecas tenía una complicada pulsera trenzada que hacía juego con las flores de su cabello. Además tenía un arete en su oreja con una piedra azul en forma de lagrima. El Uchiha estaba usando un collar con un dije de su clan cuya cadena estaba adornada con pequeñas esferas de color azul. Él también tenía una pulsera trenzada en una de sus muñecas con dijes azules pero no tan elaborada como la de su compañera. Y Hakuto estaba seguro que una cadena accesoria estaba adornando su pantalón. El único que no parecía tener ningún accesorio era el lider.

Hakuto se sentia extrañamente insultado por todo eso. Al provenir de una Aldea relativamente pobre nunca había podido experimentar ninguna clase lujo y sentía que estos adolescentes le estaban presumiendo sus privilegios en la cara. No le gustaba sentirse despreciado por gente mucho menor que él. El tener tanto brillo encima era indicador de dos posibilidades:

Una que eran unos principiantes que no se tomaban esta misión en serio por lo cual no les importaba venir vestidos con sus lujos a una misión. Improbable porque habían capturado a la banda y eso no era un trabajo cualquiera pero también podía ser que hubieran sido otros los que hicieron el trabajo y ellos simplemente estaban aquí para dar el mensaje. Después de todo, el informe del Lider de la Aldea y el que había recibido Yukio de su vigía no habían sido del todo concretos.

La segunda era que estaban tan seguros en su capacidad que no les importaba andar usando este tipo de cosas porque sabían que se iban a poder defender de cualquier cosa. Eso parecía estar más acorde con su actitud y con el hecho de que habían detenido a sus otros secuaces. Pero aun así, costaba mucho creer que unos simples niños fueran una amenaza seria.

¡Hakuto había tomado parte en la guerra! ¿Qué sabían estos mocosos?

Viendo de reojo a sus compañeros pudo notar como la avaricia aparecía en los ojos de los ladrones al ver tan caros adornos y se notaba que estaban ansiosos de apoderarse de ellos. Mientras tanto, los gennin miraban a los recién llegados con velada admiración y evidente envidia. Se notaba que ellos también se sentían insultados por las riquezas de estos extranjeros.

No importaba porque el escuadrón había llegado.

\- Bienvenido a Kusa … honorables invitados de Konoha.- dijo Hakuto tomando la palabra y haciendo una reverencia un tanto forzada ya que no se sentía cómodo hablando de forma tan respetuosa a unos simples niños.

Con un gesto hizo que el resto de su grupo hiciera lo mismo con diferentes resultados.

Los de Konoha inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y le dieron sus agradecimientos.

-Soy el líder temporario de este escuadrón, pueden llamarme Zafiro- se presentó el moreno dándole un obvio nombre clave y Hakuto notó que no dijo su rango y procedió a presentar a los demás. Ellos también recibieron códigos.

Cuarzo R y Granate.

No sabía cómo tomar esa obsesión con piedras preciosas.

-Ustedes son nuestras acompañantes, supongo...- dijo Zafiro cuestionándolos con la mirada- No son lo que nuestro líder nos había dicho que esperemos. ¿No son demasiados para unas simples provisiones?

Hakuto lo examinó con la mirada pero no sabía si el joven enfrente suyo se estaba haciendo el desentendido a propósito o no. Tal parecía que no iba a poder bajar la guardia con estos.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que saben que Kusagakure no es un pueblo importante como Konoha pero aun así tenemos un orgullo que mantener-les explicó con calma.

Estaba por decir otra cosa cuando Yukio los interrumpió.

-Hey mocosos... ¿Dónde está su líder?-les preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

-Tuvo que encargarse de algunos asuntos y nos dejó solos- respondió Granate con algo de enojo.

-Solo se fue y nos dejó algunos documentos para entregarle al líder de la Aldea- siguió hablando Cuarzo R con completa honestidad.

-Como siempre, nos deja todo el trabajo aburrido a nosotros- se quejó el de las marcas- No nos dejó pelear ni una vez en todo el camino.

Por la forma de hablar de los adolescentes, parecía que las preocupaciones de Hakuto eran algo infundadas. Ningún ninja con experiencia iba a revelar ese tipo de información de forma tan abierta. Eso más su apariencia parecía indicar que sus actitudes eran más bien unas poses que adoptaron para verse más maduros y "geniales". No serían los primeros adolescentes que conocía que hacían algo parecido. Lo más probable es que fue su líder de escuadrón el que se encargó de la banda de ladrones y dejo a sus estudiantes para que se encargaran de esto.

Ser subestimado era perfecto para los planes de Hakuto.

-Bueno, la Aldea espera- dijo el ninja y todo el grupo comenzó a caminar.

El escuadrón de Konoha se quedó en el centro del grupo ya que ellos no sabían qué camino tomar. Hakuto y sus compañeros estaban al frente haciendo de guía y los gennin estaban atrás cerrando la marcha, demasiado intimidados por los demás para intentar hablar con ellos. Con disimulo los hombres se adelantaron ligeramente para poder hablar entre ellos sobre lo que planeaban hacer.

-Hay un Uchiha entre ellos.-dijo Hakuto en susurros a sus compañeros que los escuchaban atentamente-Son guerreros duros y tienen una barrera de sangre, deberíamos intentar capturarlo para pedir rescate a Konoha.

-No lo sé, la chica es obviamente la más fácil. Se ve bastante inofensiva y fuera de lugar- sugirió Yukio a su vez.

-Entonces iremos por ella en caso de que necesitemos algún rehén-replicó Shin.

-Los documentos primero- les recordó Hakuto a sus secuaces.

Por suerte no estaban muy lejos de la emboscada.

-Se que este País es famoso por su flora- dijo, de repente Cuarzo R mirandolos curiosamente- ¿Saben si en la Aldea de ustedes se puede conseguir nueces y piñones frescos?

Hakuto no sabía que responder y parecía que los gennin tampoco. Ellos eran ninjas no granjeros. Yukio pareció darse cuenta de la situación y respondió por él.

-Las nueces y piñones son frutas de otoño- le respondió recordando cuando él estaba en ese negocio-Ahora estamos en verano.

Cuarzo R lo miró en silencio por unos minutos y luego sonrió inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Es bueno saberlo.

El grupo llegó hasta el lugar de la emboscada y Hakuto dio la señal.

De entre los arboles salieron varios de los bandidos y se lanzaron hacia los miembros más jóvenes del grupo. El ninja juntó con sus aliados, un hombre del grupo se acercó prontamente para darles sus armas, se pusieron en posición para cerrarles el paso. Los bandidos no tuvieron problemas para capturar a los gennin de Kusa que fueron tomados por sorpresa y sometidos en cuestión de segundos.

Los ninjas de Konoha fueron otra historia.

No tuvieron mucho problema es esquivar la primera ola de ataques y demostraron ser poseedores de herramientas habilidades únicas.

El Uchiha esquivó un golpe de uno de los ladrones para luego noquearlo con un codazo en sus riñones. Un segundo ladron intentó tomarlo por sorpresa con su garrote pero sorpresivamente uso la cadena alrededor de su cuello para defenderse. Extrañamente la cadena resistió el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera lanzar un golpe a las piernas de su oponente para tirarlo en el piso. Rápidamente enredo su collar en el cuello del caído y lo jalo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Otro quiso detenerlo pero el joven levanto su brazo y de pulsera salieron volando varias agujas senbu que se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre. Debieron tener algún veneno porque este cayo al instante. El Uchiha se lanzó entonces hacia a los que tenían atrapados a los gennin y los noqueo usando una combinación de su pulsera y sus puños.

La pulsera de la jovencita parecía funcionar de forma similar solo que de las de ellas salían unas esquirlas de color azul que llevaban sellos explosivos que estaban al hacer contacto. Dos de los bandidos cayeron así. En un momento, parecía que la tenían rodeada entre tres por lo que se llevó las manos hasta su arete y lo arrojó al piso liberando una bomba de humo que dejo noqueado a esos tres. Sin embargo, la joven se distrajo un poco y fue agarrada por detrás por uno de los ladrones. Otro vino rápidamente para sacarle su pulsera y su estuche de armas para dejarla indefensa.

Pero la joven no perdió tiempo ya que comenzó a retorcerse lo suficiente para sacar una de sus manos y se las llevó hasta el cabello para agarrar uno de sus palillos el cual lo clavo con fuerza en la mano del que la estaba sujetando. Este la dejo caer por el dolor y esta rápidamente lo araño con su arma improvisada que parecía también estar envenenada. Luego tomó sus otros palillos y los lanzó clavándolos en el cuello de otros miembros de la banda.

Yukio y Shin quisieron ayudar a sus compañeros de bandas pero fueron cortados por el adolescente de las marcas que habia saltado su cadena y les estaba desafiando.

-¿Crees que puedes con nosotros dos al mismo tiempo?- se burló Yukio levantando su hacha.

-Alguien tiene un deseo de morir joven- replicó Shin.

El joven les dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Vamos a bailar.

Yukio se lanzó hacia adelante con su arma pero el joven no tuvo problema en detener el filo del arma con su cadena que había extendido usando sus dos manos. El bandido intento ejercer presión para romperla pero parecido ser lo que el chico buscaba porque golpeando el filo del hacha con la mano la mando hacia un costado. Aprovechando el movimiento, el adolescente hizo un giro hacia el lado contrario de donde había mandado el hacha y utilizando el impulso del giro, lanzó el lado de la esfera y lo enredo en el cuello de su oponente. Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, el joven estaba jalando de la cadena dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso fue rapido- dijo el chico decepcionado y miro a Shin- ¿Qué decías sobre un deseo de muerte?

Shin apretó los labios y levantó su espada.

Parecía que el chico tenía más habilidades de lo que pensaba y sería un error subestimarlo. Sin embargo, Shin estaba confiado en sus habilidades. Él no era un granjero convertido en ladrón. Él era un verdadero mercenario que había pasado mucho tiempo y no iba a ser derrotado por un niñato. Así que respiro para calmarse y se puso en una posición de combate con su espada firme entre sus dos manos.

El joven pareció entender que este iba a ser un combate más difícil por lo que cambio su posición. Se engancho la parte de la esfera en el cuello de su abrigo, agarro el cuchillo poniendo de frente y con la mano que le quedaba agarraba la cadena.

Era una forma extraña pero no parecía ser muy fuerte.

Así que Shin lanzo una estocada de costado que el joven esquivo yéndose ligeramente para atrás. Con presteza y rapidez dio un golpe de frente esta vez que el adolescente paró con su cadena. Intentó atacar hacia el costado de abajo, para cortar su muslo pero el joven aprovecho que era un poco más bajo que el para estirar rápidamente su brazo y desviar el golpe con su cuchilla. Volvió a dar un golpe de frente pero esta vez como distracción y le lanzo una patada de costado hacia su cabeza. Su rival pudo parar ambos golpes pero se notó que la patada estuvo cerca de conectar.

Eso hizo sonreír a Shin.

Se lanzó una vez más al ataque arrojando golpe tras golpe cada uno más rápido y más fuerte que el anterior de distintos ángulos posibles para cansar y confundir a su oponente. Pero eso no parecía ocurrir. Es decir, había conseguido cortar unas veces al chico y hacerlo sangrar pero eso no lo hacía retroceder. No parecía cansado en lo más mínimo. En realidad, él era el que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas ya que no era tan joven como antes. Eso pareció jugarle en contra porque en un momento, calculó mal y su espada quedo enredada en la cadena de su oponente dejándolo abierto para una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar unos metros atrás y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Shin intentó levantarse pero le dolía las costillas y le costaba respirar.

-¿Qué pasa anciano?- se burló el joven- ¿Te traigo el bastón para continuar?

Esa provocación hizo que Shin viera rojo, sin medir las consecuencias se levantó dispuesto a acabar con el mocoso. Sin embargo, debido a su furia no notó como el adolescente había atrapado su pie con la cadena cuando había caído. El joven aprovecho la fuerza del embiste a su favor y tiro de la cadena haciendo a Shin tropezar y lo mandó a volar, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Naruto, satisfecho por el resultado de sus dos peleas, se tomó un momento para descansar y liberar a Frostbitten. Le estaba por decir algo cuando oyó la voz de Sakura gritar claramente asustada.

-¡Naruto-kun!

El joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver como su novia era envuelta en una larga serie de lianas, cerca de ella estaba el líder de este escuadrón ejecutando su jutsu especial.

Hakuto no lo podía creer. Estaba convencido que esos niños debían alguna tropa especial o algo porque no había forma que simple mocosos pudieran pelear de esa manera. Y estaba muy celoso de sus armas escondidas. Quería poder conseguir una para poder analizarla y convertirla en un negocio propio. ¡No era justo! ¡Nada de lo que estaba pasando era justo!

Estaba tan sacudido y perdido en sus propios delirios que su mente no podía analizar lo obvio.

No era que Naruto y sus amigos fueran extremadamente fuertes o algo por el estilo. Sino que habían tenido la sorpresa y algunos trucos de su lado. Sin olvidar mencionar que todos sus oponentes habían sido simples ladrones, no ninjas entrenados.

Sin embargo, Hakuto estaba tan asustado de ser descubierto y acusado de traidor que no podía pensar de forma racional. Aprovechando que Shin tenía distraído al de las marcas y que el otro moreno estaba ocupado con los rehenes, decidió apresar a la jovencita. Porque Yukio había tenido razón al marcarla como la más débil porque era la única que estaba sin aliento después de la pelea.

Así que juntó su chakra e invocó su jutsu dirigiéndolo a la distraída jovencita. Que pronto se vio tirada al suelo por un conjunto de vides. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar su arma para cortarlos, sus brazos estaban enredados y su boca solo alcanzó a gritar el verdadero nombre de Zafiro hasta ser cubierta y sus ojos fueron los siguientes. La jovencita enredada se derrumbó en el suelo cuando las enredaderas solidificaron su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Un rehén asegurado- murmuró el ninja, feliz de poder tener una carta que usar en contra de sus enemigos.

Estaba por agarrar a la jovencita cuando fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!

Zafiro o Naruto le lanzo varios kunai para evitar que pusiera sus manos sobre la chica. Sin embargo, las vides formaron un escudo delante de Areku.

Eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera bastante enojado. Así que se lanzó hacia adelante y vio que unas pocas enredaderas salían del suelo para atacarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que este era el infame jutsu de Kusagakure que permitía manipular las plantas a las órdenes de los ninjas. No había tiempo para seguir analizando a medida que las vides se acercaban a él.

-¡Sakura!-gritó.

El moreno no perdió tiempo y empezó a usar su arma para cortarlas, notando que cuanto más tiempo permanecían en uso por el ninja, más crecían. Atravesó cualquier ataque que se le presentara, pero sintió que no estaba progresando. Naruto estaba tentado a usar sus llamas pero no sabía cómo iban afectar a las plantas. Solo lo había usado en personas y sabía que tomaba tiempo en hacer verdadero daño.

Y en este momento, necesitaba algo más rápido. El maldito estaba agarrando a Sakura y se estaba preparando para huir con ella y...

La sola posibilidad de completar esa oración lo volvía loco. Podía notar como el enojo se estaba acumulando en su ser y él sabía mejor que nadie que eso era mala idea. Sus ojos comenzaban a ver una niebla roja y sentia el gusto de sangre en la boca. La presion en su cabeza estaba aumentando y sentía como su chakra comenzaba a rebelarse, peleando por liberarse de su control. Y la imagen de ese maldito poniendo sus manos en el adorable cuerpo de Sakura no estaba ayudando.

Estaba por mandar todo al diablo y usar...

**-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

Sasuke apareció de la nada soplando fuego de la boca y quemando todas las ramas. El Uchiha no sabía lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su compañero pero podía sentir como un extraño chakra estaba empezando a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto y decidió que había llegado la hora de intervenir.

Además, le gustaba la idea de que ese idiota le debiera un favor.

Naruto solo le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se fue a perseguir al ninja. El bastardo estaba por saltar hacia el bosque cuando fue detenido por la cadena del moreno haciendo que este y Sakura se cayeran al suelo. El joven cortó las ramas y reviso a su novia quien por suerte estaba bien, solo desmayada. Con ese asunto resuelto se encargo de noquear al ninja que habia intentado el secuestro antes de intentara hacer algo más. En unos pocos minutos lo tenía atado y asegurado con uno de sus sellos. Enseguida su compañero se acercó para decirle que todo lo demas estaba bajo control, que había asegurado al resto de la banda, que los gennin estaban bien, solo algo asustados y que estaban dispuestos a llevarlos a su Aldea.

Naruto le dijo que habia hecho un buen trabajo y se apresuró a levantar a Sakura en sus brazos.

-Ahora solo nos queda llevar el documento a la Aldea Oculta y podemos terminar con esto- dijo un cansado Naruto con Sakura en sus brazos seguido de Sasuke- ¡Si Kakashi-sensei se le ocurre aparecer ahora, voy a quemar su libro de porquería!

* * *

Kakashi estaba cerca, sentado en una rama de un arbol y escondido entre el follaje, observando lo que estaba pasando y había escuchado la amenaza de su alumno. Inconscientemente llevo su mano en un gesto protector hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba el libro. Naruto sonaba realmente enojado. El Jonin entendía el enojo de su alumno pero por primera vez él no tenía la culpa.

¡Eran ordenes de arriba!

Había dejado el grupo expuesto por órdenes del Tercero quien estaba muy ansioso de ver que tan fuertes eran realmente los miembros del Equipo 7, especialmente, quería ver que tan buen líder podía ser Naruto en las circunstancias adecuadas. Y Kakashi podía admitir que él también estaba curioso de ver que podían hacer sus patitos cuando no estaban siendo vigilados.

Y había sido una verdadera sorpresa.

No se esperaba que tan pronto él estuviera fuera de la vista, lo primero que iba a hacer Naruto con la ayuda de sus clones era diseñar una serie de armas ocultas para sus compañeros mientras estos juntaban plantas para preparar un veneno paralizador. Mientras todos estaban haciendo eso, el lider temporario les estaba hablando sobre lo que mejor que podían hacer eran lucir como un grupo de ninjas principiantes y malcriados porque necesitaban que sus enemigos bajaran la guardia delante de ellos para poder sorprenderlos.

Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a discutir la mejor forma de lograr eso.

Cuando las armas estuvieron listas y sus alumnos estaban practicando como usarlas, a Sakura se le ocurrió preguntar si había alguna forma de identificar si la escolta de Kusa era real o no. La joven había dicho que si realmente había un traidor era posible que viniera a buscarlos para encargarse de ellos antes que llegaran al líder. Los pensaron un poco y el Jonin no estaba seguro a quien se le había ocurrido la pregunta sobre frutas de otoño en verano pero había admitido que era una buena idea.

Después de eso, solo quedo esperar a que llegara la escolta y todo lo que paso después fue un espectáculo entretenido de ver. Cuando todo terminó y vio que sus alumnos habian podido manejar la situacion, se dispuso a escribir un nuevo mensaje para que vinieran a buscar a los nuevos prisioneros e informar al Hokage del resultado de la mision.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakashi estaba contento de tener que escrbir un reporte.

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

**Casa de Tazuna.**

Tazuna y el Equipo 10 prácticamente derribaron la puerta de su casa al entrar, como si el imponente espadachín todavía estuviera detrás de ellos. El anciano se sentó en el suelo para recuperar algo de aire. Ino se apresuró a seguirlo. Sus otros dos compañeros ayudaron a sentar a su sensei que tenía la pierna envuelta en vendajes. Luego también se sentaron a descansar un poco.

-¡Gracias a Dios que lo logramos! ¡Pensé que ese bastardo me iba a matar!- dijo el constructor de puentes tan pronto se sintió seguro dentro de las paredes de su hogar.

El Equipo 10 asintió dándole la razón. Que estuvieran vivos era un milagro.

Nadie se podía imaginar que en su primera misión iban a tener que enfrentarse a alguien del calibre de Zabuza, un Jonin de Kirigakure y un miembro de su grupo de espadachines de élite. Por suerte, Asuma-sensei había sido lo suficientemente habilidoso con sus cuchillas y con el uso cuidadoso de ciertas trampas que habían conseguido hacer lograron mantenerlo entretenido el tiempo suficiente para escapar del bosque y llegar a la casa de Tazuna en el muelle. Sin embargo, cuánto tiempo podían permanecer ocultos, no era algo que nadie había pensado todavía.

El constructor dejo al Equipo 10 para ir a hablar con su familia de su situación en los próximos días mientras los ninjas discutían la batalla que acababan de tener y planear su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Asuma-sensei! ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que íbamos a vencer a ese tipo? ¡Quiero decir que ninguno de nuestros ataques le hicieron algo o a sus clones!- Ino gritó de frustración y golpeó la pared, tratando de descargar su enojo por lo inadecuada que se sentía.

-Si que eres problemática mujer- suspiró Shikamaru desde su lugar- Claramente fuimos superados y no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de éxito.

Asuma suspiraba mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Las palabras de su alumno eran acertadas. Lo peor de todo había sido que el espadachín había conseguido romperle una pierna por lo que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse de nuevo a ese loco. El hombre pudo ver como sus estudiantes se ponían a discutir sobre cosas que eran inútiles por el momento.

Solo había una cosa que podían hacer.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, Ino, no podemos cambiar el nivel de habilidad de nuestro enemigo ni el nuestro.-dijo Asuma para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes para cortar su discusión- Es por eso que solicité un respaldo y cuando lleguen, derrotaremos a Zabuza y, con suerte, traeremos algo de paz a esta pobre nación.

El hijo del Hokage esperaba que eso fuera cierto.


End file.
